


Momma Matty- Macgyver AU

by GeekyNightOwl1997



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Brother Jack, F/M, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 71,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyNightOwl1997/pseuds/GeekyNightOwl1997
Summary: This is an AU...I had an idea months ago and now; I'm running with it. Basically, Mac and Jack are roughly the same age, (Jack is older, but the age varies in this AU.) It's basically Matty taking care of our two favorite people, during their child/teenage/young adult/ adult life.





	1. Who is Matty Webber

**Author's Note:**

> This is all AU, Jack and Mac are young. Were adopted by Matty. All characters might be OOC, sorry about that.  
> All plots are mine, however, I do not own 'Macgyver.' Please let me know if you have an idea. Some maybe short others maybe long. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Matilda Webber was many things. A spy, a master manipulator, a great actress, good at espionage, and many other talents her job required of her. She could dismantle a gun, putting it back together, and her aim was perfect. See, Matty Webber was many things to her nation. Many things to herself. The one thing she was not, was a mother. It wasn't that she didn't like kids… it was because she just didn't see herself as a mother.

Until.

Until she met two boys that changed her perspective. Two boys that were nothing alike and yet worked so well together. One was hot-temper and ask questions later, type of guy. Where as the younger of the two, was all logic and ask questions. Inventor and protector. Puzzle pieces that weren't meant to fit together, but by some miracle do. Matty wouldn't trade it for the world, wouldn't trade them for the world. And she supposed that was why she became a mom. Not just to anyone, but a mom to one Angus Macgyver and Jack Dalton.


	2. What's Up with Mac? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac is feeling a bit weary around Jack; Matty has picked up on that. Neither one knows what or who is bothering their favorite Blondie, but Matty intends on getting to the bottom of it. Part 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this story, so that if I get any idea's I can just pop them here. Like I said in the first chapter these are all AU's and the ages vary. What I forgot to mention is that I might add OC. 
> 
> I apologize for any grammer, spelling, or OOC. I'm rusty, and honestly am not that good. Thanks for reading  
> (I don't Macgyver! But I do own the plot)

“Mom! I can't find my Biology book!” Mac stated, frantically, running around. Matty looked over at Jack, who was sitting at the table eating his cereal. Matty quirked an eyebrow, Jack looked at her. Rolled his eyes. Leave it to his younger brother to loose his stuff. For somebody so smart… he could be an airhead.

“Nevermind! Found it!” Mac cried with relief as he ran to his chair. Mac picked up his spoon and dug in. Matty rolled her eyes, but smiled. She turned to grab her cup of coffee, before facing them.

“What's going on today?” she asked. Jack looked up, his eyes darting to the side. Mac stuffed his face with cereal. Matty, sipped her coffee, nails clicking on the tiles of the counter. Her eyebrow quirked, waiting for a response.

“Bond fire at the lake.” Jack answered, after six minutes went by. Mac squirmed, but said nothing. He calmly sat the spoon down, turning to grab his bag. Matty watched through keen eyes, something was off.

“Mac?” Matty questioned, she watched the blonde freeze. “

Uh, band practice. Then over to Boze's house.” the teen commented, his hand wrapped around the strap of the bag. His knuckles white, he didn't glance at Jack. Which was odd.

Actually, come to think about it; He hadn't been hanging out with Jack for a long time. The two seemed to drift, but Matty couldn't see why. Mac came home, ate supper went to bed. Jack either came home, ate, and went to bed (much like Mac.) Or would leave again. Matty watched as Jack stood up, and Mac flinched, but said nothing. That one motion cause red flags to wave. What was happening to her baby boy? And why was he refusing help from his big brother? Staying away from him, like the plague?

“Have a good day!” Matty called out, as she sat her mug down, hearing the door close. She turned to Jack, who had barely gotten his stuff together. Without even looking up, he paused. His eyes shooting up, and looking at her. He stood up straighter, looking at his mom.

“Uh, yes?” Jack looked around, weary. He hated, absolutely hated, when his mom gave him the look. She continued, the stare, the glare intensifying. Cluelessly, Jack cleared his throat, and shuffled. He didn't know what his mom wanted.

“Jack, why is Mac suddenly not wanting to be around you?” her tone icy.

Jack swallowed and relaxed, “I don't know. I've been wondering the same! One day he’s fine, all of a sudden he closes off. I haven't seen him like this seen we first met.”

Matty’s icy glare subsided, as she logically thought through this. Jack wasn't lying, he really didn’t know what was going on. The next best option was a bully, but Jack hadn't said anything about them, nor did Mac indicate that there was one. So. What was going on with her Blondie?

“Jack?” The boy looked at her, once again, but Matty had a feeling that he knew what she was going to ask. He simply smiled gave a curt nod and headed out the door. Matty smiled after them, maybe today would be different.


	3. Mac+Bullies+Big Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sorta says it all. Yeah, I know come up with a new idea... but I wanted to write this. Please enjoy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I don't own 'Macgyver' but I do own my OC Archie Bishop... he'll be in later stories too.
> 
> Part 2 (It's second part of "What's up with Mac?"

Mac walked the halls blending into the crowd. Maybe, just maybe today would be a good day. He smiled when he saw Bozer and Riley, he practically ran to them. Mac loved the fact that they were older than him, but he was in their class. They were about the only friends he had at this school. Actually, they were the only friends he had. Mac wasn't popular, but he was smart, a great combination for a bully. Not to add that he was an orphan… but most people didn't know that.

 

“Hey, _Angus_!” Mac’s eyes flickered up to his friends, and they flinched for him. He stopped, figuring that the best option would just allow it to happen. Mac turned around, and found fabric in a fist. Mac gulped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw, Riley make a step towards him, but Boze held her back.

 

It wasn't because she was a girl, but this was Mac's battle. He had to fight it alone, he had asked them both to just stay out of it.

 

“I _failed!_ ” Archie proclaimed, shoving his paper in Mac's face. Pushing him into the lockers, which caught A LOT of attention. Flinching, Mac dodged the punch heading his way. Archie screamed as he pulled his fist away from him. Mac tried to side-step, but Archie saw through it, and hooked onto his arm. Pushing him to the floor. Mac's head hit the floor and his eyes roamed the ceiling. He squinted his eyes shut waiting for the pain to subside. It wasn't going well, and people began to circle. He noticed Riles and Boze in the front. They were the only two not chanting.

 

Riley looked like she wanted to pummel Archie and Boze was looking for somebody. Neither one wanted to leave, Mac knew that. They both made a promise to Jack that they would look out for him. By that definition, _they were looking at him._

 

Mac’s attention came back to the problem at hand when the movement of a fist came in front of his face. He fought, he did, he really did. But Archie was stronger than him, the only football player that didn't like him. Like. DID NOT LIKE. He didn't like Jack, either. Mainly because of Mac, but even Mac knew that Archie just hated their guts for unknown reason.

 

“Make a sound, Loser!” Archie growled.

 

Mac simply shook his head. He resolved that he would never give Archie that sort of satisfaction. No. Silence was his best weapon, and Mac was gonna use it.

 

One minute Archie was pounding and throwing him into lockers. The next, Mac was sitting up, Boze and Riley by his side. Blue, confused, eyes looked around. What was going on? Why was it so loud?

 

“Mac?” Riley asked, as she flitted her hands around his head. He saw her, but couldn't focus on her. He pushed her hands away.

 

“No… No… J'ck. Where-” he looked around, “J'ck? J'ck!”

 

Where was his brother? Jack and Mom were the only ones that could run their fingers through his hair. Nobody else. No one else. He had to find Jack. Jack would know what to do. He began to try and stand up, but everything was dizzy and he was ungraceful before, now he was putting clumsy to a whole new level.

 

“J'ck? P-please? J'ck?” he slid right back down.

 

Suddenly, Jack was there, Mac blinked, but he was unfocused and dizzy. He began mumbling and sliding around. He felt a familiar hand at the back of his neck. Grounding him just a bit.

 

“Come on, Baby bro… let's get you to the Nurse.” Jack picked him up and began walking to the front. Where their favorite school nurse was. Mac, knowing he was in safe hands, snuggled in and fell asleep. His brain was screaming at him not to. But he was comfortable and safe. Sleep overtook him, even if he was unwilling to allow it.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Jack Dalton was many things, he was the star athlete, theatre nerd (Bruce Willis fault), and the big brother of Angus Macgyver. And if anybody knew what was good for them, they knew not to touch his little brother. Some heeded to his words, some that he had to rough up, a bit. Then are was one. Archie Bishop’s (Jack ALWAYS laughed at the name. Mac never understood it. Jack only laughed harder.) goal was to torment his brother. Jack knew of it, but could never find proof, until now.

 

When their mother asked him what was up with their favorite Blondie, Jack said nothing. Even though he knew, but he wanted proof, so if he ever did do something brash… well Matty wasn't going to be TO mad at him. The only one that could pick on Mac was him. Oh, and Riley and Boze, but only because they got permission, and because Mac knew they didn't mean it.

 

So. His actions were justified. Archie started it. Jack _knows_ he started it. How? Because. Mac doesn't start fist fights. Jack would know, he practically has to bring Mac into it, _just to practice._ That's why when Jack walked down the hall and saw kids in a circle he knew. As he got closer he knew just who it was. And all he saw was red. Not just any red. Blood red. And his brotherly instincts that he had since Mac and him were on the run, came out.

 

Jack pounced. He tore through the crowd and tackled Archie. He vaguely noticed Riley and Boze running towards Mac. Who seemed way too out of it. Jack found his fist wrapped in the cotton fabric as he glowered down in those brown eyes.

 

“Don't you _dare_ , touch my brother, again,” Jack growled, “Do I make myself clear?”

 

“No… No… J'ck. Where-” the moment he heard his name he glanced up, “J'ck? J'ck!”

 

Mac was uncomfortable. He was looking for him. Jack looked once more at Archie and stood up. He tossed him at the lockers, and looked away. Practically running to Mac's side. He was a few feet away, when he watched Mac fall.

 

_Great a concussion._

 

“J'ck? P-please? J'ck?” his brother whimpered.

 

Jack got to him, thankfully Boze and Riley moved out of the way. He carefully placed his hand to the back of Mac's neck and noticed how he got his unfocused attention. Jack smiled. Mac didn't swat at him.

 

“Come on, Baby Bro… let's get you to the Nurses.” Jack picked him up, bridal style. He noticed how Mac relaxed and snuggled into his embrace. Archie punched him hard, that was for sure. The bruises were already turning dark. It boiled his blood, but when Mac shifted again and let out a sigh of content, it calmed him down, just a bit. Even though he knew that falling asleep when you might have a concussion was bad. He didn't have the heart to wake him.

 

Just as he reached the Nurses office, one thought flitted through his mind…

 

_Mom is so gonna kill somebody._


	4. Hospital + Matty + Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty finds her boys in the hospital. They are both okay, but Mac is a bit banged up... oh and Matty has a talk with their principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for "What's Wrong with Mac?" 
> 
> I don't own Macgyver   
> ...I do, however own all OOCness, spelling, and grammer... sorry 😣

Matty walked into the hospital, _yes the hospital_ , and the moment she walked in, it seemed that winter stepped in. Everyone could feel her anger, it was seeping off of her like, a fireplace emitting heat. She walked up to the nurses station. A nurse whose hair was pulled tightly into a bun, glanced at her, a smile on her lips.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

“My son, Angus is here. What's his room?” Matty asked, trying to be polite. Not that she wasn't but she was furious. Somebody messed with her favorite blondie.

“Mom!” Matty looked over and found her eldest standing by a door. Matty took a breathe, and relaxed. Jack wasn’t tense, which meant that it wasn't serious. Matty fixed her purses shoulder strap and dashes to where her son is. He stopped her, placing his hands on top of her shoulders.

“Jack.” her tone icy, and that glare directed at him. Jack didn't squirm, his face serious, but his body language relaxed.

“Mom,” he countered, Matty figured what he wanted. Jack needed her to calm down. To get a level head and not to go in there hot tempered. Matty, took another breathe, closed her eyes and allowed herself to not freak out. Jack was right, Mac didn't need that right now.

“What happened, Jack?” Matty asked. Jack dropped his hands and looked at the room. Mac was sitting up, the doctors finishing up. Matty took in his appearance. Her little boy looked like he went three rounds with a boxer, and his blue eyes wouldn't move from where Jack was. Matty knew Mac hated hospitals, but the kid was doing an excellent job, but something told her that wouldn't last… his hands were clenching the fabric, and he flinched when the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jack sighed, ran a hand through is too long of hair, “Archie Bishop.”

Matty looked at him quizzically, “The linebacker?”

Jack nodded, Matty noticed how Jack's fingers curled, and Matty put a hand on his wrist. Jack took a breathe.

“Archie's been getting Mac to do his homework and has been threatening the kid…. well apparently Mac had enough of it, because Archie got a failing grade. Beat Mac to a pulp.” Jack glanced back at his brother, which seemed to calm him down.

“What does he got?” Matty asked, she was beyond angry, but for now she bottled those feelings up.

“A mild concussion, bruised ribs, and a sore body.” Jack ticked off. Matty nodded, she then walked into the room. She noticed how Mac visible relaxed, once they both were in the room. Jack walked up the bed, and sat down by the kid. Who in turn leaned on him, Jack wrapped his arm around him. Jack's hand rubbing Mac's back.

“Your Matty?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, and Jack already told me what he has.”

“I'm Dr. Rosa, and that's good. I assume you know how to take care of him?”

“I do.”

“Good, he's all done. I'll get his discharge papers.” Dr. Rosa explained.

The doctor left. Leaving the small family alone. Jack practically lifted Mac onto his lap, and Mac snuggled into his warmth. Matty smiled, as much as Mac didn't like physical contact, when he wasn't feeling well, he craved it. Jack continued to rub his back. Which, caused the blonde to relax even more, he rubbed his eyes with his fist, making him look a whole lot younger than what he was.

“I'm s'rry, J'ck.” Mac slurred his words.

“For what, Mac?” Jack asked.

“For being weary of ya.” his voice soft, only loud enough for Jack and Matty to hear.

“Kid, you don't have to apologize. I just wished you let me or mom know sooner.”

“Th'ght… I could handle it.” Mac’s eyes were droopy. Jack rolled his eyes and looked up at their mother. Matty answered him with a smile.

“Go to sleep.”

“No. Not tired.”

“Of course not.”

Nobody said anything else after that, and Mac’s closed, him snuggling deeper into Jack's warm embrace. The doctor came in two minutes later, and handed over the papers. Smiling, at the scene before leaving. Matty rolled her eyes.

_With these two, I could probably rule the world._

Matty smiled at her thought as she finished filling out the paper. Jack, with his hands full of his lanky little brother, followed her out. The nurses all cooed at the sight, and Jack gave them his razzle-dazzle smile. She placed the clipboard on the desk and the trio left.

_Mr. Dashner better be prepared for me._

                 -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matty stomped through the doors. Apparently, both of her boys were suspended, Dashner was just looking for a fight. All the students froze and they saw her stomp through halls. The whole school suddenly dropped below freezing. Matty opened the door to the office and barely acknowledged the receptionist. Not that the receptionist,Mrs. Brooke, was going to do anything about it. Matty knew she was a tad be weary of her.

Matty threw open the door, greeted by three people. “Mr. Andrew Dashner, I heard you wanted to speak to me?” Matty used her sweet voice.

“Mrs. Webber,” Mr.Dashner greeted, “This is Tracy and Lewis Bishop, Parents of Archie Bishop.”

“Great. Let's discuss.”

“Your son hurt my boy!”

“ _Your_ son, sent my son to the hospital,” Matty responded, “Your son, didn't need stitches.”

“Matty-” the principal started to speak.

“No. This wouldn't have happened if Archie Bishop hadn't been using my son to cheat. That's right. He's cheating, and because Mac is the sorta kid that doesn't want trouble, he didn't say anything. Jack, was only doing his job. He was protecting his little brother.”

Lewis and Tracy looked at each other, and then to Matty, Tracy gave a defensive stances her arms crossed, “Do you have proof.”

“Once, Mac came here, you just think he magically got smarter?”

Tracy Bishop gasped, Lewis, however looked defeated,“Trac, she's right.”

Tracy seemed to deflate. She knew it was true.

“Sir, we made a mistake. We won’t be pressing charges and we'll talk to our son. Mrs. Webber, we are terribly sorry. Let's go.”

The couple walked out of the office. Leaving a steaming Matty and a cool collected Mr. Dashner. Matty quirked her eyebrow, and then narrowed her eyes. Matty saw a flicker of fear seep through before it disappeared.

“They _will_ be returning to school. Just not for another day or two. Do you understand?” Mr. Dashner could only nod.

Matty smiled, “Great.”

She walked out of the school, a little less angry. It wasn't until she got to her car and her phone beeped that a smile, one that only two people in the world and bring. Jack had sent a picture of Mac sitting on the floor, building something out of Legos and Jack giving a funny face into the camera.


	5. Girlfriends + Little Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for all the "teen years" one shots. But at the moment, that's where inspiration is coming to. I promise they won't all be during their teen years. 
> 
> As for this chapter, because it's AU, and Riley is in here, I didn't want a relationship with Jack/Riley's mom... I thought that would be super weird. So, I used an OC. And I'll probably, use OC's A LOT. 
> 
> Please forgive me for any grammer, spelling, and OOCness. 
> 
> If you guys have ideas. Please, let me know!
> 
> I don't own Macgyver. I do own. this plot and Sasha.

Mac sat on his brothers bed, twiddling with paperclips, as Jack was busy trying to find a clean T-shirt. Jack every once in a while would look back, checking on his buddy. He mumbled to himself and headed to his dresser. Mac quirked his eyebrow. Smirking, he looked the other way, as Jack put a black shirt over his chest, looking into the mirror and swapped it out for a red one.

“What do you think, Sparky?” Jack asked.

Mac shrugged and continued twiddled with his paperclips, making something out of the wire. Jack, smirked, looking so proud of himself.

“Red. Definitely.” he decided, as he hung the black shirt on one of the knobs of the dresser. Taking the red one, unbuttoning it and sliding his arms through it.

“Why does it matter, if your just gonna wear your letterman jacket?”

Jack stalled buttoning his red shirt on. Mac looked frustrated, twiddling with the wires. Mac had been in an odd mood since this morning. Usually, Jack could read Mac, but this time, his kid brother was in his own head. Jack finished his buttoning, before running his hand through the silky, blonde mess his brother called hair. Mac shrugged away, his fingers twisting the metal into an inconstant shape. Worried, Jack raised his eyebrow.

Before Jack could open his mouth, Matty called for Mac. Mac glanced up at Jack, and threw the paperclip… object? On his bed. Before removing himself from the queen size bed, Mac walked out of the room, his hands in the pocket of Jack's sweatshirt. Which engulfed the kid. Despite his worry, Jack smiled. Mac liked wearing Jack's clothes, showing off that Jack was his older brother. Then the thought came back, and Jack frowned, fixing his hair… he wondered what was up with his favorite genius.

 _Maybe I can get him to talk after my date._ Jack thought to himself.

                           -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Mac! Dinner.” Matty yelled as she placed the salad on the table. She knew Mac wasn't exactly happy, it was family night, but Matty couldn't hold Jack back. He was 16, responsible and knew that he was suppose to be home by 11:30. Matty trusted Jack.

Mac came down the stairs, and sat at the table. Matty smiled, and took her seat, three minutes later and Jack came down. His letterman jacket over his shirt and a smile on his face. He ruffled, Mac's hair, only for Mac to dodge it, and kissed Matty's cheek.

“I'll be home for at 11:30. See ya’ later.”

“Bye, sweetie.”

Mac mumbled out a sentence, and Jack stalled. A smile on his lips, but now it just looked worried, he nodded at Matty and walked out the door. Matty, in return glanced at Mac. Eyebrow raised, Mac just sat there, eating his spaghetti.

“Mac.” Matty asked, trying to gain his attention. Blue eyes hesitantly looked up,

“Yes?”

“I know how much it means to you, to have your brother here on game night, but-”

“Doesn't matter,” Mac shrugged, “ I have homework to do.”

Matty sighed, Mac wasn't one to let emotion get the best of him, but he was hurt. Letting it go, Matty dug into her own food. To say that supper was quiet, was an understatement. The only sounds came from the scraping of forks on the plates.

                           -*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jack regretted this decision the moment they sat down. His date, Sasha, _wouldn't stop talking and complaining._ She complained about the booth, the seating. She complained about how the _only_ thing she could eat here was water. And if she wasn't complaining, she was talking. A lot. About stuff that wasn't even interesting. Something about tryouts and make-up.

At least with Mac, he would put terms into ways Jack understood. With Sasha, she was speaking another language. Jack lost count of how many times he rolled his eyes. Their food came, a burger with all the fixin’ and fries for him. Sasha got a salad and water. Sasha was in a major speech about some drama, when Jack's phone went off. He looked at it and smiled. Matty sent him a picture of Mac building some sort of thing. He was using silverware and vases. Duct tape and paperclips, he was super confused by it. He at least understood that it was a Macgyver thing and he was proud of his brother.

“What is it?” Sasha asked.

“It's nothing.” Jack shook his head, tossing it aside. “

Well, it has to be something. Your smiling. What do you have another girl?”

Jack looked up at her, eyes wide. Then he narrowed his eyes, “It was a picture of my brother.”

“ _Angus_?” she asked with a snort. Jack gritted the table edge, reminding himself that this was a girl. That he doesn’t hit girls, because mom would have his hide. He was raised to respect and love girls, no matter how irritating they can be. Or how disrespectful they are.

“It's Mac.” Jack corrected.

“I mean. If I had that for a first name, I'd probably go with my last name too. Sounds like a burger.”

Jack let out a low growl, one she didn't hear. Nobody, _Nobody_ , was allowed to call Mac ‘Carl's Jr.’ The only reason, Jack could call him that, was because Jack knew him the longest. That WAS his nickname for his kid brother. Nobody else's. Jack reached for his letterman jacket. He wasn't hungry anymore. He didn't even want to be here anymore.

“Let's go.” Jack growled. Sasha looked at him, super confused. Jack placed three twenties on the table, and started walking out of the diner. He honestly didn't care much, if she didn't follow. That meant that he could just go home, but mom taught him to be respectful to women.

“Oh, thank goodness. I knew it was a joke!” Sasha sounded relieved. Jack said nothing as he turn on the ignition and the car came roaring to life. Once in the car, Sasha kept talking. Jack wasn't listening, he was too busy driving. Finally, Sasha stopped talking… mainly because Jack was parked outside her house.

“I thought we were going out tonight?” Sasha paused to look at him.

“We did. We ended early. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get home.”

Sasha “humpf” and then proceeded to get out of the car. Jack sped off, letting out a breath of air, he didn't realize he was holding in. He then stopped at a 24 hr. Drug store and picked up some vanilla and chocolate twist ice cream with bunny tracks in it. Literally all three favorites in one ice cream, paid for it, and drive home. He parked the car in the driveway and walked up the steps to the front door. Opening it up, he found the lights off, but a soft glow coming from the living room.

Taking the ten steps to get there, he stood in the door way, “So, what are you watching?”

He watched Mac jump and Matty turn around. Like she knew he had been home for the last 4 minutes…. actually she probably did know. Matty gave him a smile, while Mac looked down at his hands.

“Vanilla ice cream?” the freshman asked, his eyes wide with glee, Jack rolled his eyes.

“And chocolate.. with bunny tracks.” Matty stood up, walked over to him and took the bag, “Sit. I'll get it dished out. Because if I don't, we'll have a sugar high genius.” She had given Mac a look, and Mac had the decency to look sheepish and shrug. Matty left the room, allowing Jack to take a seat beside him. Instantly, Mac curled up in his side, Jack in turn grabbed the blanket and covered him.

“Date didn't go well?” Jack looked down at Mac, “ Is that why you've been all puppy like today?”

Mac scowled, “No.”

“Right,” Jack snorted, “To answer your question, she was terrible.”

“I could've told you _that_.” Mac replied.

“Wouldn't stop talking.”

Mac snorted this time, giving Jack a cheeky smile, “And _you_ said she wasn't right for you?”

Jack rolled his eyes; “Hardy, har, har. Nah, she wasn't right. She didn't like you, man.”

“Jack. The only two people that like me in that school is Riley and Boze… and Riley's taken.”

“I wouldn't date her even if she wasn't. No offense, kid...but Riley is too much like you.”

Mac gave him a smile, “Don't tell her that.”


	6. Brothers in the heart + Brothers in Arms part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't exactly from the show, mainly because 1. This AU they are adopted brothers. 2. I haven't seen the actual episode. And 3. I had a crazy idea of "What if Jack and Mac knew each other before army." And I ran with it. 
> 
> So, yes. There are names from the show in this one, and I was going to split this in two (maybe three) parts. 
> 
> Uh, so yeah I don't own Macgyver. But I do own Corey. Please, enjoy.

Mac stood at the entrance of the barrack, the dusty breeze blowing through the flaps. The only noise coming in the empty room. He couldn't believe it. Actually, he could. It wasn't like Jack and him had the same last name. When mom had adopted them, she allowed them to keep their last names, in respect of their parents. So, the odds of them actually being on the same base… well it wasn't out of the question, but if anybody figured it out, both Mac and Jack would be in a big trouble. The military doesn't allow brothers to be in the same area, let alone the same base.

Getting himself out of his head, he went towards an empty bed, and placed his stuff on top. Maybe he could dodge Jack, if he quickly placed and put his stuff away. He could keep his distance… maybe. Though, Jack was a Delta, an overwatch… Mac would be in bigger trouble if they paired them together. Mac swallowed and continued to unpack. Despite the situation, Mac was actually glad he was stationed where he knew somebody. After what happened to Pena, he needed a little comfort. Not that he would probably get that, last he knew Jack only had 64 days. Mac stalled. Thinking about that sent worry through him.

_Would Jack stay… if he was paired with me?_

Mac wondered. Last time he talked to Jack, his brother was ready to go home. Be state side. Jack wasn't all that happy that Mac even went into the military, following his footsteps. It was even worse, when Mac told him he was going to be an EOD and NOT carry a gun… Mac still remembers his words:

_“Are you insane!” it wasn't a question. Mac stood there, arms crossed. Matty sat there watching her sons like it was a tennis match. She stayed out of it. Mac was thankful about that._

_“No, I-I just want to serve my country! Like you! Like your dad! Like my grandpa!” Mac answered. Jack growled. He actually growled. At him, Jack NEVER growled at him. He stood up, finger pointing; “This isn't some video game, Mac! This is actual war! I went to you didn't have too!”_

_“Is this because you don't think I can do it?” Mac asked._

_“You are stupidest, smartest person I know! This world needs you! They don't need me! It's not that you can't do it, it that if you die, this world will lose its BEST brain in the world.”_

_Everything in Mac stopped, when those words left Jack's mouth. Mac sat there mouth opened, looking at Jack and then at Matty. Mac always knew that Jack was proud of him, no matter what. Just like Mac was proud of Jack, no matter what. Mac swallowed._

_“What about me, Jack?” Mac asked, his voice soft, “I need you.”_

_The ‘your not dumb, Jack.’ was left out, but even Matty could hear it. Matty looked at Jack, her lips pursed. Jack took one look at her and shook his head. The last time Mac saw Jack, was when he walked out of the house. The door slamming, the only indication that the argument even happened._

“So, who do you think the new bomb nerd is, Hoss?” a deep,scratchy voice asked. Mac froze. He had just unpacked his last things. Twenty boxes of paperclips, he grabbed a handful and put them in his pocket, just as footsteps came in.

“I don't know, but hopefully he’s not anything like the last kid.” the all too familiar voice reached his ears. Mac swallowed. He didn't know how this was going to go. Last time he knew, Jack hated him. Mac blinked.

“Well, I think he's here. Hey! Kid!”

Mac couldn't help his hands as they began to tap the side of his leg, in anxiety. He swallowed, and slowly turned. When he was finally facing the two Delta’s, everything froze. Like. Everything. Mac looked inbetween Jack and his friend. His friend, was his built, with more muscle. His hair was a fiery red and he had green eyes. Mac decided to focus on him, he really didn't need to see the anger and hatred in his brothers eyes. Not right now. Not after what happened.

“Uh, hi, my name is Macgyver.” Mac introduced himself, holding out a hand to the ginger, who took it and shook it. Mac then held it out to Jack, not expecting a reaction from him, let alone a handshake. Jack, Mac assumed out of politeness and not to draw attention to them, shook it. Mac nodded.

“So, your the EOD nerd, huh? Are you going get my boy, Jack blown up?” the ginger asked.

Mac glanced over at Jack, his eyes widening, just a bit. No. _No_. Anybody but Jack.

“Corey, why don't you head to the mess.”

Corey, the ginger, glanced at Jack with confusion, then at Mac. Then his eyes lit up in understanding.

He nodded, “Won't say a thing, Hoss.”

The ginger walked out of the barracks. Leaving the two, unseemingly, brothers alone. Mac opened his mouth, nothing came out. Jack's piercing stare never left him. Mac blinked and took his brother in. He looked guant and overworked. Like he hadn't slept in weeks. Mac, would have guessed that if his hair was long, that it would have been ruffled.

“Uh… mom-” Mac swallowed, “Mom says hi.”

Jack walked up to him and Mac tensed. He waited for a smack. It never came. He waited for a punch. It never came. Mac looked up, and saw tears in the milk chocolate eyes.

“Jack?” Mac asked, and suddenly Mac was engulfed by his brother. Slowly, Mac wrapped his around Jack. Tears slowly falling from his eyes as he relaxed into his embrace.

“W-when I heard that there was a explosion, and heard that it was you and Pena… I thought the worst.” Jack said, moving away, putting Mac at arm's length.

“I’m okay. I promise.”

“I don't know why, but I'm thankful that your with me, at least until I get out of here.”

Mac stopped short. _Right of course. He wouldn't stay here._


	7. Brothers in Arms + Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late. It's been pretty busy for me. Here you go!
> 
> Sorry for OCCness, spelling, and grammer!

Mac woke up to them splashing water on his face. It wasn't anything new, by this point he was trained in at least that. His eye’s didn't even have to adjust anymore. He was so use to the dark that everything was normal. Didn't mean he broke. Not yet, anyway.The Arabic voices shouted, their shoe clad feet met his soft skin. His ribs were already broken, causing pain to spike through him. It didn't matter to them, anyway. They wanted answers. Answers, Mac wouldn't give. He had a brother to protect. He had a mom to protect. Sure, he was here longer than his brother, but his brothers were still putting their feet on the ground. As long as they did that, Mac’s lips were sealed.

He knew so very few words, but he knew enough to force himself to get up. They had stripped him of his uniform. Forced him into clothes like there's, he knew they put him in front of the camera. What he didn't know was what they were telling everybody. To average American, he looked like them. He hoped his mom and Jack didn't buy it. He prayed they didn't buy it.

 _They wouldn't… would they?_ The question had been at the forefront since the fourth day. It's day eleven now.

Today, was not camera day. It was punch him until he passed out day. They forced him on his knees, and began their assault. Mac let out groans, when one hit him in the stomach. He bit his lip, when one punch landed to the side of his head, it was the third one that knocked him to the ground. Apparently, they got tired of that. He could vaguely hear the scrapping of the chair, and the next minute he was tied to the chair. A towel over his face.

Mac found himself submerged in water...the irony of it all was that he was on dry land.

He was too numb to care anymore.

Out of ordinary, though, came a noise he was all to familiar with. The men, in their startled state cut him free, only to hold him at knife point. One of the men had put his arm around his neck, a knife against the skin. The door kicked through and Mac wanted to cry.

Jack stood there his weapon in hand. It pointed directly at the man. Even though he couldn't see Jack's face he could at least feel the heat from his gaze. Jack was beyond livid. Jack was full fledged, looking for vengeance and wrath. Mac wanted to cry. He was moments away from being saved, but he was still trapped, and because of the way he was standing the only way for Jack to kill the guy was to shoot Mac too.

 _Maybe that's what he’s gotta do._ Mac nodded, hoping Jack understood. He thinks his brother did. One moment he sees his brother. Next, darkness met him.

                        *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jack sat in the uncomfortable seat waiting for Mac to just wake up. Or at the very least one his eyes. It had been four days until they found the kidnapped EOD's. And it had been a two and a half weeks since Jack looked into those crystal, clear, baby blues. The kid was damaged. Bruises littered his body, bruised ribs, and a cracked skull. Not to mention the pneumonia he gotten from the waterboarding. His kid brother was tough, but Jack honestly didn't know how much longer the boy could take.

He was thankful they had found them. Thankful that HE found Mac. His kid brother, wouldn't had responded well with anybody else, and now he was just sleeping. It had taken a toll on everybody. Jack had called Matty as soon as they got back, while they were checking over Mac. He let her know that he found them. That _he_ found _him_.

To say that Matty was relieved, was an understatement. Working for the CIA, Matty knew what was happening to them. When she first heard that Mac was captured, she _literally_ requested Jack's Delta team. She refused for anybody else. Knowing that if and when Mac was found, he would do better at Jack's contact than anybody else’s. Now, Jack was waiting. His brother never did well with drugs in his system medical or otherwise. They had put an IV in him, he was dehydrated and malnourished. He was a lot worse then then most of the others.

 _Self-sacrificing idiot_. Jack smiled, he looked at the clock, 15 hundred. Friday. Jack wiped his face with his hand.

 _Come on, kid. Wake up. For me?_ Jack looked at Mac, and reached out his hand to grab his. The fingers curling around the hand. Jack was tired of begging, but if begging was all there was… then he wasn't gonna give up. Dalton's don't give up, and neither did Macgyver’s.

Jack was so absorbed in his thoughts, he nearly missed the twitching. When his brain caught up, Jack sat up straighter and watched. The kid's head moved to the side, and he kicked his feet. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. Something wasn't right. Jack's eyes went to the monitor, and his eyes widen. Mac's heart beat was irregular.

He continued to shift and his other hand, the hand that Jack wasn't holding, was clawing at the sheets. “No,” the word so soft, Jack almost didn't hear it, “Jack! Jack, please! Help! Jack! Somebody! No! No! Stop! I-I don-”

“Mac!” Jack stood up, and took both of his wrists, holding him down. He began massaging the skin under his fingers.

“Mac, come on, kid. Wake up. You’re alright.” A couple of more times Mac shuffled around, then finally… finally, his blue eyes opened. They looked dazed, but bright. Jack's kid brother was there, and that was all he was asking for. Mac’s flew open, terror written all over, and he looked around.

“Jack? Jack. They got you too?” Mac sounded scared, and Jack swallowed a lump thay caught in his throat.

“Hey. Hey! Angus!” terrified eyes reached the calm brown ones. Jack slowly sat down on the bed.

“Your fine, Mac. I'm okay. Your okay. We found you and the others. We got you out. Okay?” Jack nodded along with what he said, his voice airy and light. Slowly, he saw the terror and panic wash away from those amazing blue eyes.

Mac took a breath and let it out. “How many days?”

“Two and half weeks.” Mac paused, his mouth opening, then closed. He glanced at Jack, and then looked away. Jack didn't move. The room was quiet, the only sounds coming from the monitors. Jack looked back at the door. Thankfully, no nurses came in.

“Mac?”

“17 more days.” Jack's heart plummeted.

_Of course he knows how many days I have left._


	8. Brothers in Arms + Stay

It took Mac four days. 13 days until Jack left, those 13 days were meant with silence in the vehicle’s. Jack would glance at his brother, but Mac ignored him. His hands busy on the next paperclip trying to be reshaped. When Jack wasn't looking, Mac would glance at him, then look away.

Mac was torn. He wanted Jack to stay, but Mac also knew he couldn't ask that of him. Jack needed to go home. Jack needed to see mom, make a life for himself… not take care of his little brother. Mac was a big boy, he could take care of himself, but was it selfish to just want to know somebody has his back? Probably. Especially when it came to Jack.

“Kid.” Mac didn't look up. He could hear Jack’s, eyeroll… and his smirk.

“I talked to Mom… as well as my superiors.” Jack's only response was a shrug, he continued, “Mac. I'm staying.”

Jack thought the kid might have gotten whiplash. He swung his head towards him, he almost lost it, but hey. The smile was huge.

“Really?” Mac suddenly stopped, “I mean...y-you don't… what about mom?”

Jack turned his head towards Mac for three seconds, before facing the road again. They were on their way back to base. It was a very light day. Nothing was out there, at least not that Mac could tell. Jack was by his side, at all times. He had been since Mac got out of the hospital.

“Mom and I talked. She doesn’t trust very many people to watch your back. The stunt you pulled? Where you got kidnapped? Yeah. Freaked her out. She doesn't mind me staying until you finish your tour. _And you will finish this tour a live.”_

It was quiet, Mac played with the paperclip. His eyes darted to his brother.

“What about you?” Mac asked, so low Jack almost didn't catch him, “You'll come out a live… won't ya?”

“You know I will. Always.”

                          -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mac rolled his eyes, but there was a smile that graced his features. Matty looked at him, while she wasn't happy that he convinced the medical staff to let him go on duty. She was glad that he was alive and doing well. To cut off suspicion, Mac called and talked to Matty on Wednesday’s and Sunday's. Jack talked to her Monday's and Thursday's. Though sometimes, Jack would pop in, teasing Mac. Plus, Corey and Eddie, but Mac didn't mind.

“Mom, I'm fine. I promise. Jack's looking out for me.”

Mac watched as his mom's face softened. A smile tugged on her lips. “Good.” Mac looked behind him for a second, then went back to looking at her, “Thanks. By the way, Mom.”

She gave him a knowing smile, “I have no clue what your talking about Mac.”

Mac nodded, a laugh erupting from his belly. Matty relaxed further, hearing Mac's and _even_ Jack's, laughter was always a good sign. She knew both of them, knew she worked for the CIA. She trusted them not to tell. Matty had a feeling Jack would join, but Matty wanted to send Mac off to a different, more covert agency. He wouldn't be totally safe, but he would be safer. Knowing Jack, he'd follow Mac all the way there.

“Hey, Mom?” Matty's attention went back to her son, “I-I uh got to go. Love you mom. Thanks for everything.”

Matty nodded and said her good bye.

_Maybe the DXS would be the best for both those boys._


	9. Car Accidents + Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while. My life has been a bit crazy... but everything is evening out. So, there should be more on its way. 
> 
> Side note:   
> As you can tell I don't tell the ages of the Mac and Jack in this story... the reason behind that is, I'm sucky at age differences. If you guys want though I can tell you what age range they are in... for instance in this one shot they are teenage range. 
> 
> 2 side note:  
> Uh, sorry for all spelling mistakes, any OCCness, and other mistakes. I'm bad at making characters stay the same. If you have any complaints, let me know.
> 
> 3 (and last) side note:  
> I will discontinue this story (and or hand it over to somebody else.) If y'all don't like it.
> 
> Thanks for the read and let me know what y'all think!!

Jack pulled up to a stop light, mom had been gone the whole week on a business trip, leaving the two boys at home alone. She trusted them, trusted that Jack could keep the house safe. She didn't need to worry about him keeping Mac safe. Anyone could tell you, if Mac got hurt, you'd better be running, because nothing, _nothing_ , could keep Jack from finding you. So, she was gone and Mac was having trouble sleeping. So, Jack took his kid brother and put him in the back seat of his red, with black stripes on the side, pick-up truck. Drove around, went into the city. It was Friday and mama wasn't back until tomorrow. Mac had been worried, he doesn't like it when family is out of reach for so long. He'd been playing with his paperclip, twisting it and turning it, this time not making anything...his mind was racing too much for that.

Hence, why Jack was driving around the city at one in the morning. The kid finally fell asleep, his head against the window. Jack was on his way home, the radio playing soft country, and him looking through the rearview mirror every once in a while to make sure Mac was asleep still. Jack smiled softly to himself, as the red light turned to green. Jack started to head into the intersection. His fingers drumming against the steering wheel, whistling softly. He made it into the middle, when a bright light caught his attention, he looked to the side when suddenly something rammed into his side passenger door. Jack must have hit his head, but the only thing he could think was;

_"Thank goodness, Mac is on the other side."_

Then darkness. Jack doesn't remember much… he just remembers a sound and he think there's something on his face, but he isn't sure. A sudden, overwhelming need to check on Mac overcomes him and he looks back, but Mac isn't there. Flashing lights. Red. Blue. White. They all swirl together, but he doesn't care about that.

_Mac. He has to find Mac. He needs to get out and get to Mac. It's a never ending mantra._

Jack pushes down on his belt, it escapes and Jack begins to push open the door. The glass looks like a spider web, cracked, but not shattered. He feels light headed, dizzy, and he wants to throw up. But the overwhelming need to get to Mac pushes all of that away. He walks towards a vehicle, there's lights flashing, and he is suddenly swarmed with people.

"Mac? Mac!" Jack calls out, panic is sinking in.

"Sir. Sir, you need to calm down."

"No! Where is- Mac? Mac!"

"Your hurt. We need to get you to the hospital." It sounds logical and reasonable. But Mac needs a hospital too.

"M-my brother? W-where is my brother? Mac!" He's dizzy, but he _needs_ to know where Mac is.

"Jack?" Jack blinks. He knows that voice. His bleary eyes look around, he can't really focus on one thing. His foundation is shaky. Without knowing where Mac is- he thinks it maybe broken.

"Jack, can you look at me?" Jack looks in front of him and standing there is a women that looks all to familiar. He can't think of her name, but he knows her. She seems to purse her lips, there's a flashing light. He flinches and looks away. He starts to stand up.

_I gotta find Mac._

"Hey, hey! Jack, I know your worried about Mac, but he's on his way to the hospital. They pulled him out first. You're headed there too, and I'll make sure that you two share a room. Okay?"

Jack nods, he feels somebody push him down. Everything in him tells him to fight, but he's so tired and dizzy and… his eyes shut closed, before he saw the metal ceiling of the Emergency vehicle.

                             ********

Matty's swift steps are the only thing that show people that she's worried. She had finished her op early and they had just touched down in LA, when her phone rang. She made a beeline to the hospital. She's not panicking, but the thought of her boys in hospital beds, because some idiot who couldn't tell he was driving too fast and was drunk, makes her want to make sure the damage isn't too severe.

Matty walks up to the nurse station. There must have been a lot of emergencies, the station is bustling. Matty taps on the desk, looking up she relaxes a tiny bit. The nurse is Raina Morgan, Jill Morgan's mother. She smiles and nods, coming over to Matty's side.

"They are both okay. Jack has a concussion, bruises, and small scrapes. Mac has a concussion and a broken arm."

Matty sighed. _Okay. This. This I can deal with._

"Are they in the same room?" By now, most if not all the hospital's know it's better to put them together. Jack panics too much if he can't hear Mac breath and Mac, when he wakes up, won't sleep until he knows Jack is with him. Knows that Jack is still there.

"Of course, down the hall five rooms to your left."

Matty nods and walks to the room. She enters, and closes the shades and closes the door. Walking in, it's dark. There is an overhead light on over the beds. Both her boys heads are wrapped, Mac's arm is bandaged. They are sleeping and Matty lets out a sigh of relief. She finds a chair and takes a seat. She knows in a couple of minutes she'll probably have to call a nurse to help move the beds together closer. So, she waits.

                                ********

_Mac doesn't remember much of it. He just remembers that he was asleep and the next his body hurts. His arm hurts. He feels uncomfortable, and he has this overwhelming feel to look at Jack. It takes everything in him to open his eyes, and when he does, he sees lights. White, yellow, blue, and red, all swirling together. Casting shadows everytime they pop on. Mac feels weird. Something is wrong. He raises his arm, only to cry out in pain. Its broken. He doesn't need to be a doctor to know that. He bites his lip and his attention lands on Jack. His head is on the airbag, which lays flat on the steering wheel, there's a substance, Mac presumes its blood, coming from his head. Mac tries to reach for Jack, but the door opens and he gasps as somebody pulls him out. Mac tries to struggle._

_"Jack! Jack! Wake-up! Jack!" Mac watches as his brother doesn't stir and freezing cold fear grips him._

_"Jack?" His voice is small. It doesn't change a thing._

Mac flinches awake. His eyes meet a white ceiling, he looks around, he doesn't feel comfortable. Taking a breathe, his eyes land on the other bed, the one closer to the door. Shuffling around his legs slide off the bed. He thinks there is somebody else in the room with them, but he doesn't care. Jack's hurt. It feels weird walking, he's shaky, and there's a small tug, so he pulls everything off of him. He dashes to the other bed, and curls up besides Jack.

"Jack?" He whispers, but the only confirmation that his older brother is alive is the fall and rise of his chest. Mac doesn't realize how much it relaxes him, until he feels the tug of sleep and he's too tired to fight it. The last thing he's vaguely aware of before sleep takes him is Jack's arm wrapping around him and pulling him close.

                                 ********

It never ceases to amaze Matty how strong the connection between her sons are. Her boy's are so connected it's borderline codependency. She's seen the way Mac can't think unless Jack starts talking nonsense, pulling him out of his head. Then, of course there's Jack, who when Mac isn't in the room he talks to himself. Acts like the blondie… until Matty or Mac, comes in and gives him a weird look. Just now, she watched Mac wake up and shuffle over to Jack seeking comfort only Jack can provide. And Jack keeping his brother close, even in his sleep.

Despite everything she knows that they will both going to be okay. The drunk driver who was speeding? Yeah, he's another story, once Matty gets to talk to him.


	10. First Meeting + Jack + Mac + Matty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,
> 
> A/N:  
> This mention non-consensual touching. It's nothing graphic and it doesn't go far. It's part of a flashback. 
> 
> A/N 2:  
> Thank you all for the encouragement! It means a lot! If you would like to give me ideas, by all means, you can just reach me at my tumblr (geekynightowl1997) 
> 
> A/N 3:  
> Sorry, for all grammer and spelling mistakes and any and all OCCness. I've written and re-written this so many times... and I still don't think I did it justice.

Jack Dalton blames his deep-seated need to protect for strays. Jack blames his momma and his pops for giving him the need for that intense need to protect strays. He will blame anything and everything in his life, except for the little bundle that was huddled in the corner. Anybody and anything, was to blame except for the kid. Sure the two had a rough start, the kid had accidentally tasered him with a flashlight, thinking he was gonna rob him. In retaliation, he *may* have thrown him in a dumpster.

Okay. It wasn't his brightest moment, but the kid, who was too small to be on the streets, tased him! What was he supposed to do? Let him go? Nope.

Jack smiled, as his mind replayed it. It wasn't the best, but at least Mac forgave him for it. Now, _now_ they were best friend. He knows how and why. It still boils his blood every time his mind brings the memory. He grits his teeth and his hands clenched into fists.

"J'ck?" The slurred voice breaks his train of thoughts and he turns to the blonde. Jack smirks when he sees Mac's hair sticking up in all weird directions. His eyes are glossy and unfocused. Rubbing his eyes doesn't help, it just reminds him of how young he is.

"M'alright, kid." Jack response, but the moment Jack sees the blue eyes in the moonlight, he knows words of confirmation won't do. Mac slides over, his torn and worn blanket pulled over the both of them and Mac puts his head on Jack's shoulder. Placing a hand on his forehead, the older one pulls away. His fever raised. Jack lets out an annoyed huff. This. This isn't good. They live on the streets, in an apartment building with no heat and also not the safest, and his kid brother is sick.

"It's cold."

"I know."

"You sleep?" Mac's voice is soft, and Jack has a feeling he's falling asleep.

"Not yet, Mackie." The smaller boy shuffles. He leans in and Jack wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer. Tighter. He can tell he's asleep. His breathing had leveled out. Jack sighs. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get Mac out of here. The only problem he has is… where would they go? He can't go to a clinic. Those take money and are closed. So do the emergency rooms. They've broken into enough homes for the day… but they found nothing. Mac can't think he's to sick. At the moment, Jack is on his own, and there is a small fear that he'll be on his own by morning if he can't do anything to help him.

He can't lose Mac. Mac is too smart… too good to die young.

Jack knows what he has to do. Whether he likes the idea or not.

                                ********

Matty has always been a light sleeper and she has always trusted her security system. Despite all of this, she lays on her bed, she can't sleep. Something isn't right, she doesn't know know what it is, but something is wrong. She's been shuffling in her bed, since 9:30pm, it's 1:00 in the morning… she just wants sleep, but there is something in her gut telling her that she needed...no...needs to be awake.

Then she hears it. A crash. The security alarm doesn't go off. She reaches for her gun and slips out of bed. The gut feeling, tells her not to bring it, but she's a women, living a lone. Also, an agent for the CIA. Her reason overrides her logic. Mainly, because whoever can disassemble her alarm, has to be highly trained. The CIA uses the same security. She makes it out of her room and into the hallway. From the top stairs she hears rambling, shuffling, and a males voice. Her reason tells her to call, its technically illegal if she doesn't call in, but there's something about the situation and her gut that tells her she needs to know the facts.

She descends the stairs. Taking one step as quietly as she can. Her stairs overlook the living room, and looking at her living room, she finds a body on one of the couches. She blinks. She knows that face. She's seen that face before. It's shadowed, but there's something wrong. She can't explain how or why she knows there's something wrong. She just does. Whoever it is, they're curled in on themselves. Like they're cold.

"J'ck?" The voice is barely audible, and a harsh cough follows. Matty steps back. She takes a deep breath. She knows that voice, it sounded so much like the one she use to work with before he died. Matty had wondered what happened to that boy. She sighs, and goes and drops her gun back in its place in her room, before she goes to a hallway closet and grabs a blanket. Whoever else is in this house, needs help. She walks down the stairs. Her eyes landing on, now the duo. An older, broader boy is leaning over the boy. He's shaking, Matty can't tell if its because he's crying, fatigued, or he's tired.

"Come on, Mac. You gotta drink. It'll help, then we'll leave."

Matty stands there and watches, but she can tell the boy isn't drinking. Something breaks. She can't tell if it's because she knows the boy or the despiration in the older boy's voice.

"Mac? Come on, wake-up. Mac!"

Matty steps in at that moment, she walks up to the two boys. Her blanket in her hands.

"Move over." Matty orders, the older boy looks startled, but there is something in her eyes, because he moves, he actually sits on the couch and Matty puts her hand on the younger boy's forehead. She pulls back immediately. He's on fire. Matty glances at the older boy.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I-I don't know. He's been in and out… is he gonna be okay?" Matty puts her fingers against the blondes neck. For a couple of minutes there's nothing, but then she feels a heartbeat. She nods to the older boy.

"He needs to go to the hospital."

"H-we can't we don't have money for that."

"Don't worry about that. Stay with him, if he seizes, shout. I'll be right back." Matty leaves the room. The logic and reason side of her is screaming to call them in. They broke into her house and technically stole her stuff… but the emotional side… the one that made a promise to her old friend, tells her that she needs to get that boy into the hospital as soon as she can.

                               ********

_"Mac!" A voice from the back door grabbed the toddlers attention. Blue eyes look to see a women with blonde hair and warm, brown eyes looking at him. Mac feels himself getting picked up by familiar arms. But he doesn't feel like he is moving towards his mom. He starts to fight. He moves his arms and his legs. Kicking and screaming, but the grip only tightens. His mom is moving farther and farther away from him._

_"Mom! Mom!" His voice sounds raspy, and he's struggling. He can't escape and all he wants to do is run towards his mom. She's the one calling for him...isn't she?_

_"Mac, come on buddy, wake-up." The voice is rougher than his mothers. Mac looks up to see his grandfather looking at him. Mac blinks. No. This is wrong. His grandfather died. He left him alone and Mac went into foster homes. Mac swallowed. Mac shakes. This is wrong. All wrong._

_"Please! No! Mac!" This voice sounds desperate. It's ragged and scratchy. Mac finds himself in an alleyway. His small body pushed against the brick wall. The uneven clay cutting against his skin. Mac swallows, this time panic. He can't show weakness, not here. He's all alone, and these guys who are bigger than him… there touching him. His hair. His arms. He swallows. He keeps his mouth shut. No one will help him. Mac shudders as a hand caresses his face. These men are faceless. He's trapped._

_"Hey! Stop! Leav-e him a-alone!"_

_"J'ck?" His voice was rough. It was tight. Before anything else could happen, something cold ran through his veins and it sent him into a deep dark place._

                              ********

The drawn out beeps bothered him. They were loud and unnecessary. Where were they that drawn out beeps could be heard. Last time he remembered, they were in an apartment building. In an empty room, underneath the window. Jack was sitting up his back against the wall and watching the door. Jack must have moved him, last night. The beeping was still going.

"Mpfh." Mac swat at the sound. It still kept going. Mac lazily opened his eyes, they took in the room and he assumed the moment his eyes did, the rest of his senses did. He could smell cleaners. The scratchy feel of the blanket. The light coming from the window. The beeping that kept going. They all told him one thing. He was in a hospital.

"Mac!" The blonde hair blue eyed, boy looked up. His soon to be raising heart calmed. He reached his arms out and the older boy practically ran over to him. They embraced and Mac latched on. He wasn't going to let go. His brother, his best friend, kept the embrace.

"Hey, your okay." Jack whispered.

"What happened? W-why am I here?"

Jack pulled back, his eyes shimmering with tears. Mac reached out and gripped his sleeve.

"You had a high fever. Kid, it was 112!" Mac had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry...what was the reason?"

"Dehydration and malnutrition." A voice behind Jack answered. Mac looked behind Jack and his eyes widen. He looked at Jack than back to her. Jack lifted a hand.

"Hold on, hoss. Hear her out." Mac's attention went to the short women. "I may look familiar to you. I may not, it doesn't change the fact that my name is Matty Webber. Jack broke into my house last night, trying to find medication to lower the fever when I came down. I brought you both to the hospital. You've been out for four days. Jack was in the same boat, except for only two." Mac only nodded. He watched as Matty took a deep breath and stepped in the room more. She turned around and closed the door.

"Angus Macgyver." Mac flinched when he heard his name, "I knew your dad...and I promised him that I would take care of you."

Mac looked at her and then at Jack. His older brother had a smile on his face. It looked tight like, Mac might be missing something. Then he caught it. He got a frown on his face.

"No. No. I'm not leaving Jack."

"Kid. Hear her out."

"No! I'm not-"

"Mac!" Blue eyes met brown ones, "Let her speak." Mac turned his eyes to the women.

"I'm in the process of adopting you. Both of you. While it's going through, you'll both be living with me." Mac was confused, "All because of a promise?"

"Your father saved my life. I couldn't save his. So, I'm going to save yours...both of them."

Mac looked at Jack. Maybe this could work….maybe.


	11. Matty + Drunk Driver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Uh, I forgot to mention in previous chapters, so I'll say it here... in no way am I a nurse/doctor. In no way am I an officer of the law. So all "medical" terminology is me winging the information. All "police" terminology is also winging information... 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> This isn't a sequal one shot, but it is tied to the "Car Accident + Hospitals." I hope I did it justice. It feels really rusty... sorry about that!
> 
> 3 A/N:  
> Once again, sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammar mistakes, and any other mistakes, I've made. Also, just let you all know. I do not own 'Macgyver.' I just love the show and I like the idea that Matty acts like a mom!

"Jack?" Matty called, it had been the sixth time she called for her eldest, "Mac?" And it was about the eighth time she called for her youngest. Part of her wants to worry, but a stronger part is telling her that wherever they are, their together so, they're safe. As long as their together, they'll be okay. Walking around and looking for her boys, she was beginning to get frustrated. She stood in the middle of the living room, trying to think where either one of them could be. When a sudden idea came to her.

Walking down the stairs to the basement that, somehow turned into Mac's science lab AND Jack's man cave. Matty rolled her eyes, but smiled. She keeps forgetting to change all of Jack's Cowboy memorabilia to the Ravens. With work and everything, its been at the back of her mind. Maybe she could get Mac to do it. Matty made it down the stairs and turned the corner. Mac's science lab was dark and quiet. The Baby Genius rewired the electricity, so that he could work, when Jack wanted to watch a movie in the dark.

Matty told Mac, she would have hired an electrician, the blonde shrugged, blinked, and replied with, " _Why hire somebody, when I can do it?"_

Matty had to force a smirk away… it took everything in her not to react. But, you try and be frustrated or angry at the kid who looks like a kicked puppy, when he thinks he's in trouble. His brother on the other hand… Matty just glares and Dalton flinches.

Shaking her head, she walked into Jack's 'man cave' and smiled. Leaning against the door frame, she stood there watching them. Jack was stretched out on the old worn couch. His mouth slightly open and a light snore. Mac was on top of him, his wild hair probably ticking Jack's nose. His eyes closed, and every few moments, he'd flinch. The room was dark, except for the soft, yellow, glow of the lamp from the corner. Jack's right arm holding Mac close, everytime, the blonde flinch, Jack would hold the boy closer. Matty couldn't stop smiling.

It had been a long couple of weeks. She knew Mac wasn't sleeping. She could hear the science lab operating way to late at night. Jack would toss and turn, wake- up in cold sweat, from nightmares. She could hear the shuffling from his room to the kitchen to down to the basement. Matty would just lay there, wonder what she could do to ease their minds. Looks like they know what to do.

Matty's phone rings and she flinches when Jack jerks. Both arms wrapping around his younger brother. His head looking for and intruder. Only landing on Matty, Mac flinches, but seems to be snuggling deeper into Jack's warmth.Matty smiles.

"Go back to sleep, Jack." Matty responses.

Jack blinks, looks down at his charge and lies back down. He doesn't immediately fall back asleep. He beings rubbing Mac's back and a content sigh escapes the boy's lips. Matty backed out and walked to the science room as she answered.

"Matilda Webber?" The voice on the other side was rough and deep.

"Yes?" She asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Officer Ron Taylor, I was the officer that was called to the scene of the vehicle accident."

Matty felt her blood boil, she took a breath, "Yes, what about it?"

"Um, Mr. Frankner would like to talk to you… in person."

Matty's eyes flitted to the two boys in the other room.

"I'll be right there." She hangs up, she walks back to the room and sees Jack still awake. Matty smiles.

"Jack, I have an errand to run. I'll bring supper home. Don't do anything stupid." Jack nods. Mac shuffles and Matty steps away. She has a meeting to attend to.

                                 ********

Matty walks into the interrogation room, by herself. The officers are in another room, watching from the other side. A man, Drew Frankner, sits opposite of where she stands. He's at least in his 20's, eyes bloodshot. His hands in neverending motion. Kinda like Mac's, but unlike Mac, he's an idiot. The moment she walks in, the moment there is no movement.

"You do know there is something called an Uber, right? Next time, get that before you get in a car crash!" Sarcasm and bite is in her voice. The man flinches. He blinks.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't...I didn't know that the road had any-body!" He remarked, if his hands weren't in cuffs, he'd probably have widen them up. Matty stared at him. Her glare sharp, and he jumped a bit more.

"That's it? You wanted me to come down here so you could apologize?"

"I- I wanted to explain!" He explains.

"Well, you're doing a marvelous job at it!" She snarks.

"I was miles away! I've driven that road multiple times, nobody is out there in the middle of the night! That's- that's why we used it! The other drivers were already miles ahead. I was slower, because I was drunk. When I saw the truck, I-I hit the break! It didn't even slow down! I panicked as it got closer! I- I tried to to honk the horn and it didn't work either! I'm not trying to place blame on anybody else, but I honestly think my car had been tampered with!"

Matty holds her tongue. She seems shame and fear in his eyes… but there's fear. She squints her eyes.

"Street racing?"

"I-I know. I know, it doesn't help my case. But, honest! I'm sorry, I really did try!"

There is a knock on the door and Matty turns to find an officer looking at her. She sends a cold glare at Franker and walks out.

"Ma'am. He's telling the truth." He handed over the pictures and Matty looked at the pictures. The car was mangled but even from there, the tubes looked cut. Matty pursed her lips. She handed back the photos and looked back at the man. She walked back in.

"I'm done talking, but the police aren't. Whoever wanted you dead… well they'll take care of it. As for you and I… if I ever hear that your in car accident, where you're going faster than the speed limit. We'll have a very, very different conversation with you." Matty remarked.

It wasn't the conversation that she wanted, but he should be lucky that all there was, was broken bones and concussions. If it was worse… well there was nothing going to stop her from making sure he stayed in prison.


	12. Matty + Macgyvers + Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Uh this is for Floh67 (I hope this is right.) And anybody else who had questions about my plotholes. I hope this does justice for you. And if you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask! It actually helped me on this idea. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Uh, sorry that this is super cringey... I don't really know how to write like this. Sorry for any OCCness, spelling, and grammer mistakes! I don't own Macgyver or any of the characters, unless they are my OC's!
> 
> *side note: Does it ever say what Mac's middle name is? I didn't think so... so I used Steven... he looks like his middle name is Steve...

"You lied to me!" Mac shouted, his voice horse from all the yelling. Matty simply stood there taking the verbal punches. She blinked, pursed her lips. Jack was gone, he had football camp to go to, which left the scientist and the mother alone. The cry of pain could be explained by all the scrapped newspaper clippings and letters. The hurt and anger in Mac's eyes tore at Matty's heart. It must have been hanging in his heart for a long time.

"An-"

"No! You don't get to call me that!" He seethed. Matty let out a breath.

"Mac," Matty started, "I've told you before that I made a promise to your dad. I didn't lie about that."

"But you lied about it and to Jack! You lied to both of us! You said you didn't know about how they died!"

Matty closed her eyes, and took a breath. Mac was angry. She wasn't surprised by that. What she was surprised about was that Mac found the box. She thought it was well hidden, between the two boys and work, she must had forgotten that the box was up in her attic. She didn't trust the agency with it… not with her friends lives in that box. She counted her breathes and opened her brown eyes to look at the shimmering blue ones.

"Mac, everything I've done… everything I did, it was to protect the both of you." She watched as his hands clenched into fists. She knows he wants to punch something. Knows that she betrayed his trust. She was hoping this conversation wouldn't happen. But it's her luck that, he gets in trouble and her punishment for him is too clean out the attic.

"Has it? So us living on the streets… that was _you_ protecting us?" His voice full of venom.

"Angus Steven Macgyver! Sit down now!"

Matty's cold glare froze him, and he sat down. He maybe angry, but he was smart. When Matty uses that tone of voice you sit down and shut up. Mac blinked, anger still covering his eyes, he blinked again and Matty's facade fell. She walked up to her son, placing both hands on his cheeks and made sure he was looking at her. Her lips curled in a sad smile.

"Mac, I love you. You know that."

" _Then_ why didn't you tell me...tell us?" His voice no longer filled with venom or anger or bitterness. There was a quiet undertone of begging and brokenness. Matty sighed, and sat down, her hands slipping into his.

"Your father and I were partners, after the whole Jonah Walsh bit. I knew all about you. About your grandfather. About your mother. Your father was so, _so_ proud of you. He talked non-stop about his little blonde bundle… how he couldn't wait to get back to you and your mother…" Matty's voice hit an edge, she blinked trying to get the moisture out of her eyes. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Then cancer struck your mom, and your father asked for a year off. You don't remember, but I stopped by. As often as I did. You were so smart, you loved to dig through my purse and build something. Three months later, and your mother died."

Matty watched as Mac pulled a hand away. He rubbed his eyes, but it didn't change the fact that he was crying.

"That changed your dad. He threw himself into his work. He didn't want to lose you too… we were doing an op in Cairo, when I got caught. The deal was, if either of us got caught we'd leave and get a team. James… he likes to improvise. He threw himself in the fight. He got me out…"

"But he didn't." Matty nodded.

"Mac, your dad took my hand. He begged me to look after you. When I got to the states, and your grandfather was still alive… I couldn't take you. Then, he died too… James, your father, set up this failsafe for you. If anything happened to any of the family, you would come to me directly. But the week I was suppose to get you, I was doing an op in Dublin. When I got back to the states, you had been shuffled into foster homes. I found you, but the state wouldn't allow me to take you. Said that the papers where counterfeit. Somebody had rigged it. I couldn't find proof, but I figured it was Jonah Walsh. He always did envy your father… by the time we got it all straighten out, you threw caution to the wind and ran."

"This is the part where Jack comes in?" Mac asked. His eyes boring into hers.

"I tried to find you on the streets. I searched for you, but like your father, you were good at being hidden. Even with cameras. So, I went to the streets. I asked around. Apparently you made a name for yourself, the people loved you."

Mac looked away, blush creeping up his face,

"When I asked if they knew where you were staying, the only answer to that was; 'your luck is as good as mine. The boy doesn't stay in one place for to long. A night at the most.' Then, I stumbled upon Jack."

Mac's eyes flickered to her, they widen with surprise, she smiled, "I had overheard a couple of bums talk about how Jack threw you in a dumpster. So, I thought I'd pay him a visit. Scared him, but there was something… something that told me he wasn't all bad. I asked him if he knew you. He shrugged. I asked him some more questions and he replied with one word answers. Then, I handed him my address. I told him that if he or you needed anything, _anything_ , at all to come by. He rolled his eyes, but took it." "

You knew I'd get sick enough for him to go?"

"No. Mac, the night you and Jack came… into my house...I didn't think that was real. I honestly thought you could be a burglar. I had my weapon with me. The only thing that stopped me was your face. You looked so familiar...even in the moonlight. I took you to the hospital and I adopted you that night. And when I looked at Jack, who… not even the nurses could pull away, I knew I had to adopt him."

The room was silent. The air was thick, Matty wasn't known to show emotion, but for Mac? She'd do anything. Mac's blue eyes shifted from side to side, like he was analyzing something. Then he looked up, swallowed and asked, "Did you adopt Jack out of pity?"

"No. I didn't adopt either of you out of pity. I adopted both of you, because I saw something that needed to be raised right."

"And what was that?" Mac asked, his knee bouncing.

"Two lost boys, yearning to be found."

Mac's anger seemed to deflate right there. He looked up at her and with watery hugs gave her a hug. Matty relished in it. She ran her fingers through his hair and she kissed his temple.

"I will always love you. Both of you and don't tell Jack, but you will always be my favorite."

A chuckle escaped the lips of her favorite blonde.


	13. Jonah Walsh + KX7+ Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So, this chapter will be in two parts...at least. Um, there might be quotes from the actual show but they aren't word for word... at least I don't think so... 😣. Also as a reminder this is AU. So... yeah... I guess that explains it? 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for all spelling, grammer, and OCCness. I don't own Macgyver or the characters.
> 
> *side note:  
> Yes, I do realize in the beginning Walsh sound like a bratty kid and not a villian. I suck at writing villians... also, as you can read in the story it mentions "18 years" which would make Mac 23 ish years old in this one shot. Which also means (if I did my math right, and believe me, I probably actually didn't.) That means he lost both his parents at the age of five and then lost his grandfather at around age 6 or 7...if that's a helpful at all. Which also means he was on the streets for at three years if his grandpa died when he was six...

Jonah Walsh snarled in anger as he shoved all of the lab equipment off the table. It had been 18 years and they aren't any closer to getting the KX7 on the black market. He should've known better than to think that James Macgyver would write down the ingredients and tell how to make it. The man oozed out goodness, ' _We aren't going to kill people, Walsh!"_ The man said. That response grinded his gears. They were going to be millionaires, but no. Humanity needed to be saved and ' _blah, blah, blah_.' Jonah felt like gagging.

"Sir!" One of his underlings requested his attention. Jonah spun around, heat already growing on his face. _Oh, this better be good._

"What?" He asked, as spittle erupted from his mouth. The scientist shuddered, before holding out a file. Jonah roughly pulled it out of his hands.

"What is this and why should I care?" Walsh asked, flipping through the file. He stopped when he got to a picture. Walsh smiled. Oh perfect. This was just perfect.

_James never told me about you. And now, you will be better than him._

Yes, maybe now, Jonah had a way to get KX7 on the black market. According to the file, the boy was even smarter and better at improvising than his father. And if he had been living on the streets, then of course the kid would be rough and tumble. This was working out perfectly. A twisted smile found it's way up on Jonah's face. Maybe Baby Mac would be easier to influence.

                                ********

"Boze has been gone for two hours and you managed to not only burn eggs, but ruin the stove?" Mac thinks it was supposed to be a statement, but it came out like a question. He glanced up with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh...yeah?" He responded hesitantly. His whole family knew he couldn't cook, he didn't understand why that was such a shocker. Riley began to giggle and Mac rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his features.

"I can't wait until Boze see's his kitchen."

"It was one thing and I can fix it. He knows that." Mac chipped in his two cents, defensively. Matty and Boze always told him to never enter the kitchen, unless it was to get water or something out of the fridge. Riley isn't the only one to laugh. Mac has a lot of memories or him ruining Matty's appliance and Jack laughing. Probably, because he wasn't the one getting in trouble.

Riley still sat there laughing. In retaliation, Mac throw a wet, soapy towel at her. She gasped, eyes wide. "Oh, no you didn't!"

She stood up and ran to the sink. Rewetting the cloth and soon an all out water war. Yes. They were adults, however when your in life and death situations, it's nice to kick back and have some fun. By the time the bell rang on the door, Mac was drenched in water, laughing.

"I'll clean up." Riley said, Mac only nodded. He walked to the door, and opened it. Then he suddenly felt electricity course through him. His mind couldn't even think, before it went blank. The kidnappers and Mac disappeared, leaving the door open and a curious sister calling out for her accident prone brother.

"Mac? Mac!" Riley walked into the hall. When she didn't see Mac at all she ran outside. There was no trace of him or anything else out of the ordinary. She swallowed. Something was wrong.

                               ********

"What do you mean, you don't know!" Jack groused. His hands on his hips. The house was filled with agents looking and searching for anything. Riley sat on the arm rest of the couch, her leg bouncing up and down. Jack was pacing, Boze was on his way, and Matty was ordering people around.

"I mean, I don't know! They didn't leave anything. One minute Mac went to open the door. Then the next, he's gone!" Riley response. She's frustrated and angry, not to mention ticked off. Matty came up to them, she placed a hand on Riley's knee. Riley blinked and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Matty gave her a small smile, "It's not your fault. Whoever took him doesn't know that we will find him."

"Mac!?" Boze entered the room and by glancing at the team, he already knew the response.

"It's my fault."

"No, it's whoever took him fault. We'll find him," Jack responded, "let's get go figure out where Boy Genius is."

                              ********

The slap was too hard to be from anyone on the team. That was Mac's first thought when his mind came back from the world of the unknown. His second thought was, that was the second time he's opened the door and got tased. He wasn't ever going to open the door again. Even for girl scouts and there cookies. The third thought was, this wasn't Murdoc. Murdoc worked alone, more times than he would work with someone.

Mac really hated his life.

"Well, good morning to you, Sleeping Beauty." Mac groggily looked up, his head hurt like crazy. Blinking, Mac kept looking at the guy, trying to figure out who he was and what he wanted from him. He looked oddly familiar, like he should know him. With furrowed brows, Mac looked away from him. Maybe something in the room could help him figure out who he was?

It looked like a science lab. All the tools and chemicals, but Mac felt like he was missing something important here. This guy didn't seem like the sort to know how to work it… or care for it. The man in front of him was big, he looked like he owned a lot. He carried himself like he was someone of importance. He was all business.

Mac got a bad feeling about him, he began tugging on his cuffs. Logically he knew that it wasn't going to work, but his fight or flight was kicking in, and he had a feeling that nobody knew where he was. He was alone.

"You look just like your father."

Mac froze, this guy knew his dad? Mac looked up at him, he didn't look familiar. Mac's never met him. At least not that he can remember.

"Do you have his brains too?"

"Who are you?" Mac asked. The man smirked, leaning in. His hand gripping Mac's forearm, and a slight squeeze to it. Mac forced himself not to flinch and to hold the guys focus. The guy smirked, but it felt more like a snarl.

"Matty didn't tell ya boy? The name is Jonah Walsh."

The room felt like the air fled, or maybe that was just him. Mac couldn't breathe. This was Jonah Walsh? The guy that backstabbed his dad and fled? The guy that got him killed? It was Mac's turn to snarl.

"What do you want?"

"Huh. That bite must come from your mother. Doesn't matter, I'll still get use out of you."

"I'm not doing your dirty work!" Walsh smirked, and stood back. His face filled with glee. He looked at his lackey's and told them to hit the road. That he'd take care of it. Mac let out a small flinch when he heard the door slam. Leaving the two of them in the room. Alone.

"I think you will," Walsh said, pulling out an ipad, "Or your friends are gonna have a bullet in their head." He started flipping through the pictures. Mac blinked, making sure his face was impassive. He showed pictures of Bozer, Jack, Matty, and Riley. Mac's steely expression didn't change. He simply blinked at the man.

"No? You aren't even worried for them." Mac was beyond worried. Those weren't friends. Those were family, but he couldn't have Walsh think he won. Besides, they could hold their own. Mac gritted his teeth.

"Stubborn. Just like old pops. Don't worry kid, I made him break. I can make you break too."

                                ********

"Tell me we got something? Anything?" Matty's tone was harsh when she walked into the computer room. Computer nerds typing away. There was no response from them. Nothing. She felt like strangling something.

"Matty." The short women turned around to the sound of Riley's voice. She motioned to the War Room. Matty followed, the moment she entered, Jack hit the glass. Boze was standing by the couch, Jack by the door and Leanna on one of the seats. Riley was closest to the screen holding the computer in my hand. Windows frosted. This couldn't be good.

"I found the kidnappers. They were minutemen, hired by…"

"Jonah Walsh." Jack spoke up. Even to Matty the room seemed to drop. She looked over to her son. His arms crossed and his face tight. He knew of the man, because Jack was on a team in CIA to bring him down. He never could find the guy. Walsh moved around more than anybody. Only staying in one spot for about three days, before running.

"How did he get Mac's file? That should be classified." Matty asked.

"Not his record from when he was little or at MIT." Boze commented, "It looks like Walsh hired a lot of doctors and scientist. They've been looking into young students who blame the world for their problems."

"Does it say why they need doctors and scientists?" Matty asks, worry etched into her voice, only Jack could hear it.

"Some kind of serum." Riley answered, "For soldiers."

"Like, Captain America?" Jack asked.

"No. Like Hulk. This stuff is highly dangerous. It cause them to not feel pain and raises stamina."

Riley pulls up a video and they all flinch when the man they experimented on goes crazy after he didn't go down. Panic swells in Matty's heart. She knows exactly what the drug is and she shudders every time she thinks about it.

"Do we know where Walsh is keeping Mac?" Matty asks, this time her voice wavering. All her agents look to her, but she only looks at the screen. Mac is her little boy, no matter if he can take care of himself or not. She promised James, that she would protect him. She just didn't think his old partner would kidnap him.

"Not yet. And we can't ask any of the minutemen either. There body's were all found washed up at shore. However, we think we found their car." Jack's voice cut through her panic.

"Then what are you all doing here? Get going!" Everyone gets up and leaves, Jack stops at the door. He slowly closes it and walks back up to Matty. Sitting on the table, they ignore the bowl of paperclips. Matty turns to him. Her eyes are watery. Jack pulls her in a tight hug.

"We'll find him, momma," He whispers, " Alive."

"Just make sure you wait for me. Because I want to be the one to deck Walsh for messing with my kids."

"Will do." There is an easy chuckle between them.

Jack stands up and heads to the door. He looks back and gives her a nod, then he leaves to catch up with the rest of the team. Matty looks back at the screen. Clears her throat and takes a breath.

"Alright, blondie. Help us out."

                            ********

The only two sounds that cover the room is the sound of screams and the sound of the actual torture. They've used everything. Waterboarding to electrocution. Mac knows he has bruises littering his torso. The only part of his body they hadn't touched was his face and his hands. They don't want to wait weeks. Mac takes a breath and looks forward. Walsh is pacing, angry. Annoyed. Mac smiles a little. It's day two of the pain, but he's had worse. Mac spits and a wad of blood it lands on the floor.

"Is that the best you can do?" He mocks.

Walsh stops. The glare doesn't faze him, Matty trained him for that. Mac simply smirks as the man walks up to him. His large hands on both of his forearms. The squeezing cause him to flinch, but Walsh won't do anything. He might be the mastermind, but he's not gonna get _his_ hands dirty.

"Do you want your friends to die?" He bites out.

"Go ahead. Go after them." Mac spits back. The response causes Walsh to yell, he pushes the chair backwards, causing Mac's head to hit the concrete. Mac winces, when he opens his eyes there's black spots. Mac grits his teeth.

_Mom isn't gonna be happy about this._

"Maybe we need a little bit more incentive. Go. Find the girl."

Mac hears footsteps leave and he swallows his panic.

 _Riley will be safe. She'll be fine. Mac tells himself._ Except part of him doesn't believe it.

He doesn't realize he's face up, until he finds himself facing Walsh again. "When they get back. You make the drug or I will put a bullet in her head." Mac isn't sure if it's because of how tired he is from the torture or just because his head is swimming...but he thinks he hears a familiar sound. He's not sure what it could be… but still. Maybe he's saved?

He's doesn't count on it.


	14. Inventions + Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This is just a filler... I guess. My mind is really weird, where it'll get an idea... then I have to run with it before I forget or it drives me crazy. I hope you like this one. Uh, Mr. Ericson is in this one. But Mr. Tippers and Mrs. Hilton are both mine... I was think about doing a Donnie Sandoz one... I'd like to see him go up against Matty...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or OCC mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver.' And I don't even own the idea of "The Football melt down." Both come from the show. 
> 
> *side note:  
> I honestly don't think Matty would be angry with Mac, she understands that some inventions just don't work. And I also don't think Jack would be angry either. Mad for a time, yes... but he couldn't be angry at Mac. Also, I like to think that if Riley DID go to school with Boze and Mac, she'd find a way to get in trouble with Mac too... so... yeah. If you disagree with me on any of these, please comment below and tell me why.

Mac shifts in his seat, this is the most anxious he's been since the court case that made it official that Matty adopted them. He swallows and glances down the hallway. Nobody is there and he doesn't think he'll get salvation anytime soon. Right now, very few people in the school actually want to be his friend. It's not like he wanted to melt the football field. He wasn't trying too, not that anybody believes him. About the only person is Mr. Ericson. Who was probably the only one, oh and of course, Matty. They both knew the truth.

Maybe it's just because it was the football field, but Mac help but that Jack was unhappy with him, too. Mac cringes at that thought. He doesn't care that he upset the entire school body, all he cares about is that he upset his brother. Mac shifts, the chair is uncomfortable. He doesn't want to do this alone. He looks down at his shoe laces, their not tied and part of him wonders if thats why he's so clumsy. Matty says it's because he's growing, Jack says that it's because he's like a baby bird.

The door opens and Mac looks up. Mrs Hilton is looking at him through her glasses, magnifying her green, beady, little eyes. Mac gulps and then stands up, he's just passing the door, when he hears footsteps and turns around. He blinks and cocks his head.

"Riley?" His voice is shocked, she gives him a smile and then turns her attention to Mrs. Hilton. The wild haired girl with her multiple bracelets and her backpack, that he's sure is a computer smiles kindly at lady.

"Sorry, I'm late. Is the Principal ready for us?"

"I don't remember ever calling you, Ms. Davis." Riley's smile looks almost like a snarl, but her voice is kind, "Probably forgot. I know just know Mr. Tippers would love to talk to both of us."

Mac can't help but smile just a little bit. He knows Riley had nothing to do with it. He's just trying to figure out why she's going through all the trouble. Mrs. Hilton, doesn't seem to buy it and soon walks into her office, but Riley falls suit. She's determined and if Mac has learned anything, never in your life shut out, Riley Davis. Mrs. Hilton huffs, points to Mr. Tippers door and Mac enters, what was suppose to be alone. Riley enters first, plops down in one of the chairs. Mr. Tipper's looks a bit annoyed and a whole lot angry, Mac sits down. And maybe it's just the way the door shut or maybe just the fact that Riley is with him… that it doesn't feel so daunting, anymore.

                                  ********

Matty hears laughter the moment she opens the door. She places her keys in the bowl and her purse on the table. Looking at the shoes, she knows at least one guest is Riley. Matty smiles to herself, the last couple of days had been rough. With the whole "melting the football field," Matty was afraid that Mac would just isolate himself in his and Boze's treehouse. Now, though, she thinks there is hope that Mac can see not everyone in town is against him. She knows Jack isn't angry, but because they have no football field, they have to travel to the next town over to practice. It's just nice to hear and see that Mac wasn't isolating himself.

Matty walks into the kitchen to find Riley and Mac sitting at the island. Mac has a cheeky smile on his face and Riley's rolling her eyes. Matty raised an eyebrow. Spread around the counter were ingredients for a volcano. And from Mac's expression to Riley's amusement, Matty has a feeling that something got slightly off. It didn't change the fact that Matty couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Riley." Matty greeted the teenager. The girl in question turned her attention to Matty. A smile on her lips.

"Mac, did you talk to the principal, today?" Matty asked. There was silence and Matty looked at the two teens. Mac put down whatever he had in his hands. Matty could feel the sudden shift. Inwardly, Matty flinched, she forgot that Mac had a tendency to be a people pleaser. She doesn't blame anyone for it, he's just afraid if he messes up, Matty will send him away. Matty saw Riley place a hand on his forearm and the uncomfortable shift, shifted. Again.

"Yeah, uh, I'm suspended for two weeks." Mac replies.

Matty nodded, "Riley?"

The girl smiles, "Two weeks."

"Good you too can clean out my shed. Then go to the science lab."

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yes." Mac's smile grew and he slid down his chair. And came and gave Matty a hug. Matty reciprocates it, smiling. Her genius was gonna be the death of her. Mac pulled back.

"Uh… I bought Jack a Dallas Cowboys jersey… d-do you think he'd accept that as an apology?"

"Sweetie, this is Jack. Of course he would."

She saw a weight fall from his shoulders. Matty rolled her eyes. Mac could be president and the only vote that would matter would be Jack's.


	15. Depression + Suicide + Lean On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so first off, this is not the one-shot I intend to post. I wanted to post the second part of "Walsh + DX7" but alas writers block hit me on that idea... but came up with this. Second off, I based it off of myself. I've fought depression and suicidal thoughts before. So, I'm trying not to make light of it. Third off, I chose Jack for this because, well I haven't done alot of one shots about him and I felt bad... so yeah. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes or any and all OCCness. There is mention of abuse, suicide/ suicidal thoughts and depression. If easily triggered, please DON'T READ!!
> 
> 3 A/N:  
> As you can see there is a lot of italics and boldness going on. To clarify it all, plain italics are Jack's thoughts and a flashback. Bold & italics are past Mac and a flashback within a flashback. I do not own 'Macgyver' or the quote that I used... I borrowed it....because I love that quote!

Jack was alone. Sitting on his bed, allowing the darkness to comfort him. It wasn't the first time and he knows it won't be the last time. Mac's having a sleepover at Boze's and Matty is away on a business trip. He doesn't blame them, especially Mac, his brother is a genius, but even he forgets. Forgets that Jack doesn't like being alone on this day. Doesn't like knowing that he's alone. Today is just not a good day. It never is.

 _Call the Bozer home._ part of his mind tells him.

 _No. Mac needs friends his age._ the more logical side of him argues back. Jack just tucks his head between his arms, his elbows on his thighs. He's alone. Part of him doesn't think he'll see the next day.

Today...Today was the day they took him from his home in Texas. When everything started going from bad to worse. It was a week after Pops died, and there was reports from neighbors of abuse. Except, nothing happened. The CPS didn't believe Jack or his sister. To them, it didn't matter. They saw bruises and that's all they saw. Today was the day he'd never see his family again. He heard through the grapevine momma drank herself to death. Then one by one… they either left or died themselves. He doesn't remember how it happened. He just knows one night he's in his own bedroom with Star Wars and Dallas Cowboys and the next he was in a stranger's home.

All Jack wants to do is know that he's not a lone.

                                ********

_Jack's first time was when he knew he was in the room all by himself. The other's went to town. So he snuck into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and went back to the room. It was the 1 year anniversary of the day they pulled him out and the 1st year anniversary of never seeing his family again. He'd been dealing with depression for months know. He just feels like a robot._

_Everything is grey, nothing makes him happy. Truly happy and he can't feel anything either. That can't be normal. Not for a seven-year-old. Right? There's no way, but he can't tell anybody. Nobody cares about him. He's a troublemaker. A lost cause. A ticking time bomb._

_He just-he wants to **feel** something. Anything. _

_Maybe that's why he drags the edge across his skin. Maybe that's why he can feel the pain… and for once, it feels sane. Or is he turning into the Joker? He doesn't know, and at this point he doesn't care. He just wants to feel...so five more lines on his upper forearm appears._

_Nobody will know, because nobody sees. Nobody cares._

                                  ********

Jack hurdles a pillow at his desk. His lamp falls to the ground. He was sure that he was over it. He thought he was stronger than this; better than the demons that lurk in the darkest of shadows. He's alone. The only thing that reaches for him is darkness and darkness has never been his friend. It's so dark. It's scary. He's alone. And he's terrified.

 _Nobody will save me. Nobody ever has. Nobody ever will. You save yourself. You look out for yourself. No one else. Be selfish._ The selfish part of his brain is becoming louder. Jack paces back and forth. There's no light on. It's dark. The demons dig their tiny little claws in his brain. He's drowning in their words. He can hear the voices of past foster parents…

_Stupid. Punk. Lazy. Buttkisser. Girl. Worthless._

And worse ones by that. Jack swallows. He wants to get out. He needs to get out, but the demons are guarding the door. He doesn't have any fight left in him. He drops to the floor. Hands over his ears. He's gone crazy. He knows he has.

 _ **Your not dumb, Jack.**_ The voice is small compared to all the other voices he hears. It sounds familiar.

 _ **Stop! Jack, stop! Let me go!** _Jack looks around, the voice sounds like Mac's laughter. But just like the demons… the voice is only in his head.

_I'm still alone._

**_Jack, you can't do that...we don't want to get caught…_ **

                            ********

_"Jack, you can't do that…" Mac's feet are dangling from the second story fire escape. The night is chilly, Mac doesn't like heights, but he swears he's fine. Not that Jack believes him. The kid has a dang bandage wrapped around his hand all the way up to his elbow._

_"Watch me." Jack growls, he starts to stand up, but Mac reaches for his arm. He holds still, Jack's brown eyes looking down at the blue ones._

_"We don't want to get caught…" Mac start's, only to be interrupted by Jack._

_"I don't care! They know if they want you to do their dirty work, they have to go through me." Jack growls. It's been about five months since they first met. When Mac accidentally tasered him, mistaking Jack for one of the gang members. Jack, when coming back to oblivion, figured it out, threw him in the trash. The second time, was a bit better. The third time was when Jack decided Mac needed somebody to watch his back:_

**_"Don't you know a lost cause, when you see one?" Jack asked the kid. He had managed to lock them in a cellar...with no way out._ **

**_"No. I don't. This is how it works… you watch my back I watch yours." Mac had taken off his pack and pulled out a flashlight._ **

**_The kid began to mumble to himself, as Jack stood stock still. His eyes following the eight, soon to be, nine year old. Mac was looking for something, Jack learned to just let Mac mumbled and look around. The crazy kid loved to take apart things and build things. He was everything Jack wasn't._ **

**_"Y-you trust me?" Jack stutters out, confusion on his face, in his voice. All Jack can think is, the kid doesn't know. Doesn't know what kind of scars he has. The literal and the figurative. Jack shutters to this day. The CPS took him away, because of abuse. What they obviously didn't see was the parents in the homes._ **

**_Abuse was more prominent in there, than when it was ever his own home. Mac stopped, his blue eyes looking at him. The kid shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, you looked out for me. Sure, we got stuck in here...but it's more my fault then yours."_ **

_Ever since then, the only light that ever seemed to crack his darkness, was Mac. That's why Jack spent everything to protect him. Out on the streets. To this day Jack has no idea how he even got to California. He just knew that LA streets were his home, and Mac was his brother. He was gonna protect him._

_Which was WHY he was going after Richard Saver. The rich gangster, who always tried to get Mac to do his dirty work._

_"Jack, please-just...stay! Let's worry about it, when its not dark out."_

_Jack almost forgot. Mac hated the dark just as much as he did. Jack always found it odd...how Mac could hate the darkness, when he was the most shining thing in the world._

_Unlike himself._

                              ********

 _Maybe...maybe I should do it tonight._ The voice was so loud, that Jack just dropped to the ground. He can't do this. He can't keep going. He has to end this. He has too.

_It'll be best for everyone._

Jack manages to climb to his feet. The demons seem to understand what he's doing. They move out of the way, he seems detached. Like it's not really him who is walking out of the room. It's not him who is entering the kitchen and it's definitely not him who opens the the drawer that holds all the knives. It's not him, who slides down to the floor. His face is wet with tears. He's alone. It's dark.

"Jack?" The voice cuts through his mind. He looks up, but there's nobody there. No. He's alone. The door was locked. His mind is playing tricks on him. Always tricks.

"Jack, where are you?" They seem to be wondering around the house.

"Jack? Jack!" It sounds panicked. Jack can't find his voice to reassure. He knows who he is, and Jack doesn't want to lie. He hears footsteps and suddenly, light cracks his darkness. He's shaking, as his eyes look up. Blinking he looks up, and suddenly a rush of relief overwhelms him. Mac runs up to him, eyes wide and worried. He skids on his knees and takes the handle of the knife. He tosses it aside and jumps at Jack. He wraps his arms around his brother. Jack can feel the tears, which makes Jack crumble and wrap his arms around Mac.

"Jack, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was so excited for the party that I didn't realize what today is. And then I got this awful feeling and I knew I had to come back. I told Bozer I'd make up for it."

The kid scrambles out a response. Jack doesn't say anything, he's clinging to Mac, just as much as Mac's clinging to Jack.

"I'm sorry." Is the only thing Mac can say.

Tears streaking down his face. Mac pulls away and sits against the cupboard door, staying close to Jack. Their hands grasping each others. Mac has known about Jack's scars since the fourth anniversary. It scared him coming back from a store and finding Jack pacing, a gun in his hands. Mac talked him down and ever since then, was the only one to be able to. Mac's seen the scars, but it doesn't change anything. Jack is still the best. Matty knows about everything too.

"I'm sorry." Mac murmurs, "I'm sorry I'm a terrible little brother. That I couldn't help you fight the darkness and the demons tonight. I promise, Jack. No matter what happens, I will always be here to lean on."

Mac puts his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack places his head on top of Mac's. They've done this so many times, it's become second nature.

                                ********

Matty walks in the house in a rush. She was thankful that the mission finished early. She knew her partner wasn't happy, but she had kids. And one in particular was struggling, and she knew it. She knew what day it was. She felt horrible, but it was her job.

She went to Jack's room first and she stopped the moment she found the door open. A pit in her stomach formed;

_What if I was too late?_

She walked in. It was a mess, but there was no blood. Nothing showed that Jack was in here, so Matty went to the next dangerous place for him in his state of mind. The bathroom, which was down the hall. It was empty. The last place she could think was the kitchen.

She prepared herself, she was glad Mac was at Bozer's. Walking to the kitchen, she stopped in the doorway. Taking out her phone, she took a picture. Mac was asleep on Jack's shoulder, Jack's head was on Mac's and the grip of their hands told her one thing. They were never going to break apart. No matter what demons they faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please,   
> If you or anyone you know is struggling with depression or suicide, please get help. This world wouldn't be a good or fun world without you. Everyone deserves to live a life. And if you need to talk, I'm willing to listen. 
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr which is under the same name. 
> 
> *I hope to have the second chapter of "Walsh + DX7" on here soon!!


	16. Walsh + Unexpected Guest + Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, sorry that this took so long. Writers block sucks. Anyway, this is the second part of the "Walsh + DX7." And its garbage. Like it probably needs to not be posted, but I can't seem to come up with anything else. I hope you like the unexpected guest... if not well, don't worry I'll probably use her again. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for grammer, spelling and any OOCness mistakes. Also that it's an awful chapter. I tried, I really did.

Walsh watched as Baby Macgyver paced the room. They did everything they could, but he still refused to actually do it. The boy was too much like his father. Too much of his mother and too much of his adopted mother. He often wondered what would have happened to Mac if he'd never lived with Matilda Webber. Walsh knew that with the right training Angus would've been the best criminal mastermind. With everything he can do… he'd rule the black market.

It changed. His father changed it, made Matty his legal guardian if anything ever happened to his family. Walsh tried stalling it. Boycott it. Anything to get his hands on the boy...but the kid was smart and he slipped out of his grasp when he went to the streets.

To this day, Walsh beats himself up about it.

"Haven't broken him yet?" Walsh didn't turn he knew who was behind him. The one weapon he hasn't used. Walsh isn't stupid, he knows Matty's team is on high alert, that doesn't mean Mac doesn't have anybody else in his life he could use.

"He's stubborn. Like his father."

"I know, I did work with him." Jonah turns to face the women. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and her eyes full of deceit and manipulation, she hadn't pulled them from the screens.

"Are last option is yours." Walsh tells her. She curls her lips into a smile, her eyes breaking from the screen. Walsh knew it was the right choice to pull her from prison. Knew her twisted ways could get him anything.

"Prep him. I'll be ready in a minute… make sure the dose is high enough that he can't tell what is up or down, but low enough he doesn't pass out."

Walsh nodded as the women walked out of the office. He glanced once more at the screen. He'll be so susceptible, he won't know who Jack or Matty are. The thought makes Walsh smile, he change the boys mind. One way or another.

                               ********

"Matty, we have a problem." Riley says, as she comes into the War Room. Matty turned to her, Jack, Boze, and Leanna behind her. Jack closed the door and frosted the windows. Taking in each of their faces, Matty's stomach began tightening into knots.

 _This can't be good_. Her instincts were answered when familiar pictures got pulled up. She turns around and a look of pure anger fills her face. The cold stare directed at them, but not meant for them. Jack didn't look anymore happy, then she felt. If she was back, this could turn out much more dangerous than she first thought.

"How?" Matty demanded. Riley was typing as fast as she could.

"I don't know, Walsh must have pulled strings, bribe somebody. What I do know is that she lead us to a factory."

"That has to be it. The one they are holding Mac in." Boze said.

"Do you think she play him?" Matty looked at Jack and one thing past through their silent communication.

_We need to get him out. Now._

"Well, what are you standing here for? If you know the address, go!" Matty ordered. They all nodded and started to leave. Jack stopped at the door. He knows why Matty won't becoming, they don't know what state they'll find him in...and Jack will most likely be the only one to pull the kid out.

"I'll bring him back, Momma." All Matty could do was nodded, she swallowed,"I want them both locked up and stripped of whatever power they have." Her voice is full of hate and distaste.

Jack doesn't blame her. They are both just hoping that they get Mac back in one piece.

                             ********

Mac doesn't remember how he got in the chair. Everything is woozy and out of line. His head feels like it's swimming and everything is tipsy. He squints his eyes closed, trying to get a grip on his reality. It feels shaky and unreal. His mind feels like it could believe anything. He looks up when his eyes detect a silhouette of somebody. It's Walsh...but he's not alone. Mac reels back as much as he can, when he sees her. His mind is going way to fast.

"No. No! L-leave me alone!" The girl smiles, as she picks something up. Walsh is standing by the door a smug smile on his face. Mac knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't get away.

"Hey, hey, easy, easy."

"G-get away f-from me." Mac said. She didn't listen, she brought a needle with her and grabbed his arm, turning it over.

"Stop! Stop!"

"I'll be back." Walsh said, as Nikki plunged whatever drug was in the needle in the crook of Mac's arm. Mac flinched when he heard the door slam. He swallowed.

 _Mom. Jack. Please._ He begs silently.

He's never liked drugs, they always do weird things to him. "It'll take a couple of minutes for it to kick in, but for the time being… let's check you out." Nikki says, her voice soft.

Mac shudders. She pulls a chair and sits across from him. Her hair was in soft curls and her eyes held intelligence. Mac began to panic.

_Jack. Please._

"Your mind is fragile, but you already knew that."

"Whatever you think, it won't work." Mac grits out.

Nikki smiles as she leans in, "Mac, it's okay, you can trust me. Trust Walsh. He just wants to protect you."

Mac blinks and shakes his head, "No."

"Mac, Walsh didn't want you to live on the street. Unlike Matty."

_No. No. Matty's always wanted me. She's lying. Right?_

"You've lost touch with reality. The only people that want to protect you is us. You know that too be true. We will help you and you can help us. Trust me."

Mac wants too. He really wants to, but there is something wrong, something he doesn't like about this whole thing.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Mac gritts out, his head hurts and everything is loopy, but he doesn't trust her and no matter how strong the suggestion is… he doesn't by it.

"Mac, I know you're tired and you just want to live, but you gotta believe me, I wouldn't hurt you." Nikki tries to reason, she sounds frustrated.

"Right. You weren't the one the one who shot me." The drugs aren't helping, but at least he can bite back. He pulls on his restraints. He doesn't like this. He wants out.

"Mac, ju-" there's a sound of a click that makes Nikki jump.

"Say one more thing, and I'll put a bullet in your head.

                                 ********

Jack, Leanna, Boze, and Riley, along with three different TAC teams storm the factory. Jack and Leanna cover the upstairs. Boze and Riley cover the down. The agents take everyone down. Jack reaches Walsh first and puts a bullet in the man's shoulder. Causing the man to fall to his knees.

"Where is he? Where's Mac?" Jack practically yells.

"For all I know, he's forgetting all about you." Walsh snips back. Jack growls, and punches the man. Causing him to get knocked out, he puts cuffs on him and runs. He doesn't like that thought.

_Mac wouldn't forget about me… would he?_

Jack runs. Doors. Hallways. Each second he loses the, more they gain. He is not letting them take him. He had spent too many years watching Mac's back. He's not gonna fail again. He reaches the last door and kicks it open. Nikki is sitting there so focused on Mac. And Mac… he's so drugged that it seems that he doesn't know up from down. Jack seethes. He walks up with a gun to her head. She's saying something untruthful.

"Say one more thing, and I'll put a bullet in your head."

He growls. Nikki slowly turns, her face frustrated, but there is a sinister smile to her lips.

"Jack, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Give me a good reason not to put a bullet in your head."

"Not in front of your little brother." Nikki mocks, "Besides, I know you wouldn't hit a girl."

"Your right. He wouldn't. But I would." Jack tosses Nikki over to Leanna. He knows she can take her own. He runs to Mac, his head is rolling and he's distorted. Jack takes his head in his hands. Jack almost starts crying, when he sees Mac's blue eyes connect to his brown ones.

"Mac?" Jack asks.

"J'ck?"

"H-hey, buddy." His voice broke.

"M'mma?" He asks.

"Back home. I'll get you there. Let's get you out of here first."

"H'me."

"My house, tonight." Jack picks him up, he looks over at Leanna, who is now forcing Nikki to move. They walk down out of the room, the agents have collected Walsh. Riley and Boze were waiting for them. Mac was out cold, but he can feel the tremors. He's already having withdrawals.

"Jack?" Riley and Boze come up to them.

"He's out. Let's just get him back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... the whole drug thing is, I've heard and read stories where they can inject a drug into your system and then you basically go into an hypnotic state... I don't actually think thats true, but it was what I was going for here...


	17. Riley + Mac + Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So, this is probably cringy and I know not everyone supports Riley/Mac, but I think they would be a cute couple... also this one probably doesn't make sense... but the italics are flash backs.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammer mistakes.

_Riley Davis has always tried to be the tough girl, a fighter, one to step up to injustice. She's always been loyal and she has always, always been able to pull of the tough girl act on everyone...everyone but one blonde haired, blue eyed boy. There was always something about Angus Macgyver that made her melt. Maybe it was because he never looked down on her, when she didn't understand what the teacher was saying. Or because he could explain what the teacher said better. Or that after the whole "dared-prom-date" fiasco that Bozer set him up, she didn't like how he looked so sad._

_Yes, Riley liked him...then they graduated, and she figured they wouldn't ever see each other again. Mac was going to MIT and she was finding her own path. She did what she always did. She hacked. Mac was out there making a name for himself. Riley kept tabs on him via Matty. Who told her that Mac was going into the military. Following his grandfather, grandfather's friend, and Jack's lead. Except, Riley knew Mac didn't do guns. Matty told her he was gonna be an "EOD."_

_"Of course, Mac loves explosions." Riley had said, with a smile. Matty gave her a smile. Like, like she knew._

_Then, while Bozer was in film school, Mac and Jack were in Afghanistan...Riley found herself in prison. She figured she's never get out, so… she made herself at home. Made herself lay low. Stay out of the way, part of her thinks Matty had something to do with the fact that she was solitary. She was thankful for that, she shudders at some of the things she's heard._

_Until one day, a guard comes to her and pulls her out. The orange jumpsuit a painful reminder of who she is. A criminal. She knows Bozer had stopped by a couple of times, but at some point. He stopped coming. She doesn't blame him, she wouldn't want to visit either… so whoever it is that wants to visit her must be crazy. That and not very many people she knew, knew she was in hear. She's waiting for five minutes, when a two familiar people walk in. The older of the two looks at the cop, tells him that they are fine. The youngest of them takes a seat. She's looking at them, confusion and hope in her eyes...and then pain._

_"Jack? Mac?" She blinks, "What are you two doing here?"_

_"Riley, we need your help." Jack says, Mac doesn't say a thing. He's twiddling with something._

_"Help? With what? What trouble did Jack get himself into?"_

_She watches Mac flinch, "It-uh- it's not Jack…"_

_Her eyes reach to Mac and sees hurt that she hasn't seen in years. Riley looks at Jack and notices his stiffness. The flicker of anger and irritation that only comes when somebody he trusted used Mac._

_"We work for a shadow agency…" Mac starts out. Riley smiles._

_"You two work for DXS? My mom said that you were a tiles salesman?" Riley looks at Jack._

_"Do I look like a tiles salesman?" Jack asks, arms spread out wide._

_Riley turned her attention to Mac, "What does the DXS need with me?"_

_"A hacker."_

                                ********

Matty and Riley stepped into the integration room. Riley stays close to the door. After the whole first mission with DXS, Mac caught Riley up with everything. He told her about Frankie and Nikki. He told her how, he thought Nikki was the one, but when everything happened, he was glad she wasn't. Riley gave Mac a smile and took his hand.

Now, now Riley is meeting Nikki for the fourth time. Nikki looks past Matty and onto Riley. A smile on her lips.

"So, your the hacker huh? Riley, right? Mac talked about you all the time." Riley said nothing, her arms crossed.

"How is Mac? Did he forget about you? Is that why anger is just gushing out of you." Nikki snarks.

"That's enough, Nicole." Nikki's eyes flicker to Matty's. A wave of fear crossed her features.

"You know better than anyone. Nobody calls me that."

"Who was the top buy for the DX7?"

"Who's to say? Walsh just needed it made."

"Did it ever occur to you that Mac didn't even know the recipe?" Matty asks.

A flash of something like anger crossed her features. Nikki snorted. "Of course Walsh would, he didn't truly care about the weapon. He just wanted Mac."

"Why?" Matty asks, Riley can hear the snarl underneath.

"Agencies on the Black Market would love a skill set like his. Walsh wanted Mac to sell."

"You honestly think Mac wouldn't find a way to escape?" Riley asks.

Nikki looks at her, "You do talk. And Mac wouldn't have escaped. I can be very...persuasive."

Riley holds her tongue, she knows Nikki is trying to bait her. Trying to get her to react to anything. Something. Nikki smiles, Riley rolls her eyes. Mac's told Riley enough about Nikki, to know when to bite and when not too.

"Yeah, and I can be just as persuasive to a judge." Matty barks.

Nikki's eyes turned back to Matty, "Why did you come here? We both know it's not for answers. And I know there is nothing in that frozen heart of yours that would give me a second chance."

Matty smirked, "Your right. There isn't, however I did come in here to tell you that this time, there is nobody, nobody that will pull you out of prison."

Riley blinked, Matty's tone became icy, her eyes dead set on Nikki, "You so much as look at any of my agents, reach out to them, or anything else, and I'll make sure your body can't be found again."

Matty stood up, turned to the door and opened it. Riley took the handle about to leave when Nikki's voice stopped her.

"I always wondered if Mac would ask you out. Talked about you non-stop. Apparently you got him through a lot of stuff."

Riley turned back to the blonde, "Well, when you grow up together, you see each other as siblings."

Nikki snorted, "Jack and Mac are siblings, what I saw in Mac's eyes everytime he mentioned you wasn't sibling love."

Riley shook her head, Nikki is playing games, and she's not buying into it. She leaves, letting the door close behind her. Matty was out in the hall, her eyes soft with concern. Riley shakes her head. Nodding, they leave. Riley can't help but think that Nikki's laughing. Knowing she's gotten under Riley's skin.

                              ********

"How did it go?" Jack asked, handing Matty and Riley each a beer. The fireplace was going, and Bozer was grilling. According to Jack, Mac was taking a shower.

"Well, Nikki's still alive."

"Did she try and bait, ya?" Riley didn't answer and Jack seemed to understand. Instead of speaking, Riley took a swig of her beer. She doesn't want to admit that what Nikki said could be true.

"Where is Leanna?" Riley asked.

"She's comin' she went to the store, I guess we ran out of chips." Riley blushed… she remembered that she was eating chips and laughing at Mac.

"That may be my fault." Riley looked apologetic.

Before anybody could say anything, everybody's favorite genius came out. Riley looked away, taking a swig of her beer. His hair was messy and wet and his shirt stuck to him. He was smiling and he looked a lot better than he had been for the past three days. He sat down by Riley and it took everything in her not to lean into him. Though he did smell really, _really_ , nice. She shifts and when she looks up, Matty and Jack are looking at them. Then glanced at each other.

"Hey, Bozer…can you help, Jack and I?" Matty says. Bozer looks at her, confused, then looked at Riley and Mac, and understood. Bozer nodded and the trio, left them.

"Huh, that's weird. Wonder what's up?" Mac asked, looking at Riley. She blushed, but made eye contact. His cheeky smile making it super hard.

"I wonder too." Riley responded.

"What did Nikki say?" He asked, intertwining their hands. He knows he has too do this slowly. Or else Jack and Bozer wouldn't believe it.

"Nothing, I couldn't handle." Riley responded.

"Anything I should worry about?" He asks, leaning in closer.

"Nope." She whispers. She was following suit.

"Good." And the next second, Mac was capturing Riley's lips with his.

                                ********

_"What's up?" Mac asked, coming in the room. Riley looked up at him, her eyes were shimmering and broken. A sudden urge to punch somebody overwhelmed him. Mac has a sneaking suspicion, whose face he should punch, but he holds his emotions back. Riley shrugs, wipes her eyes. She's sitting on the stool and Mac follows. He scoots closer and he's ready to listen._

_"Daniel. He-he uh…"_

_"Broke up with you?" His voice icy._

_"Yeah." Riley murmured._

_"Yeah, well...he's an idiot. He's missing out on a great person." Riley looks up at him. A faint smile on her lips, she blushes and looks away. Shaking her head._

_"What?" Mac asks, his voice was full of amusement, it was soft._

_"It's nothing- I uh- I just. Nothing."_

_"Riley, you can talk to me."_

_"I know, just… not right now. Okay?" She gets up to leave. Mac stops. Letting her go. She needs to deal with this on her own._

_\--------_

_Mac stumbles out of bed, it's late. Bozer spent the night over at Leanna's. So, he's home alone. Opening the door, he rubs his eyes. Only to find a drunk, Riley at his doorstep._

_She looks confused, but there. She takes a step toward him, and Mac takes a hold of her wrists, before she falls._

_"Let's get you to bed." Mac says, he knows Riley doesn't cling much to relationships after it's broken off. She's been the type to get it all out in one night. He helps her to the guest room. Pulls off her shoes, grabs a glass and a bottle of painkillers and sets them by the bed. She looks up at him. He squats down. His hand running through her hair._

_"I like you, Angus Macgyver. A lot." She says sleepily. She sounded a whole lot sober than he thought. He stops his motions, his brain trying to connect the dots._

_"I-I wish, I could tell you, when I'm sober."_

_Mac can't tell if she's sleep talking. Her eyes are closed, but her breathing hadn't even out._

_"You don't have to," He murmurs. He watches as her breathing evens out._ _"Because, I wish I had the courage to say the same thing too."_

_He's not sure, but he thinks he sees a smile on her lips. Mac leans in and kisses her forhead. He starts to get up, only for Riley to grab his hand._

_"Stay with me, tonight?"_

_And he does…._

                               ********

"Hand it over." Jack said. Bozer grumbles and takes out a $20. He slowly hands it over, only for it to be pulled out of his hands by Matty.

"Hey!" Both Bozer and Jack complain. Matty flicks Jack and gives both the look.

"First off, what have I told you about betting on your brother?"

"Uh..not to do unless you have a bid?"

"Exactly. Second, I win, because they were already dating."

"Oh! That's not fair! It's not our fault that you know everything!"

Matty just grinned. It's good to see her team, a team. She looks out at Mac and Riley. Her head on Mac's shoulder, their hands clasped together.

_You would've loved her,James. And you, Ellen, would've been waiting for Mac to tell you they were getting married._

They all went on the deck. Mac and Riley didn't bother to pull away, they knew the moment they kissed the secret was out. They didn't care. They were just happy.


	18. Mac + Communication + Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I might actually expand in this in another story. I like the idea that Jack can read Mac, and knows what Mac needs/wants by just getting looking at him...hope you like it!
> 
> 2 A/N:   
> Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes and any OCCness!
> 
> 3 A/N:  
> There is a slight reference to self harm and suicide. Please be aware.

For anybody who didn't know Mac and Jack, they would think the silence was them being angry at each other. Or that perhaps, they just liked their silence. Or maybe Jack told Mac to shut up, because he was tired of all the "nerd-juice" he was sprinkling. To outsiders the silence was just that, silence. To outsiders, they obviously didn't know Jack and Mac.

To this day, Matty doesn't understand it sometimes. The way, that by the slightest tilt of Mac's head means that he's thirsty. Or that when Jack blinks twice, it means that _"yes there is coffee. No! You can't have some."_ Or that when Mac places his left pointer finger on his left thumb it means "no!" But when he does it to his right, it means, "yes!"

Matty, Riley, Bozer, and Leanna don't understand it. But it doesn't mean that they don't understand it. Matty was just thankful that they understood it. Their silent communication got them out of tough situations. Okay, actually, Mac's silent communication got them out of tough situations. Both when they were kids and when they were on missions…

                           ********

_Mac turned around, as he jogged. He couldn't help but laugh. Jack was feet away and was breathing hard. They were training, well Jack was training, but Mac was helping. Which meant he got to laugh whenever Jack was slower than a turtle. Mac stopped, putting his hands on his head. Jack eventually caught up to him and did the same. Jack looked at his kid brother._

_"What's so funny, Carl's Jr.?" Jack jabbed._

_"Nothing," Mac grinned, "'Cept thinking that a turtle might be faster than you."_

_"Hardy-har-har. Just remember who outran Jolly."_

_Mac flinched, but didn't bite, "Do you need to practice tackling...or do you still have it?"_

_Jack smirked and reached out for him. Mac let out a squeak, before he realized Jack had his arm around his neck, giving him a noogie. Mac tapped his arm._

_"Okay! Okay!" Mac complained, amusement in his voice._

_"Next time, watch your mouth." Jack teased. Letting Mac go. Mac grinned, then he looked past Jack. His smile slipped off and he looked back at Jack. His whole demeanor changed._

_"Mac?" Jack asked, blue eyes made contact with brown. His left brow was raised two inches, and his left ring finger was touching his left thumb. Jack turned around, his eyes squinting. Eyes scanning the area. Then they stopped him._

_**Donnie**._

_Jack turned back to Mac._ _"Mac."_

_Jack reached out his hand and placed it on Mac's shoulder, giving it one squeeze. A pause, another squeeze. The response was a slight nod. Jack dropped the hand and turned to Donnie. Jack stalked off to Mac's bully._

_If_ _it's a fight he wants, it'll be a fist he gets. Jack thought._

_"Hey, Donnie!" Jack growled._

_The boy looked over, his smile dropping. Fear replaced his cocky look. Then when he looked over at Mac, the fear turned into anger._

_"No, you don't look at him. You look at me. Who do you think you are?" Jack asked, pushing Donnie backwards. Donnie opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Another shove, and he ended up on his butt._

_"What? He wouldn't do your homework?"_

_"Jack." Mac came up to them. Donnie looked at Mac with pure terror and begging._

_"Jack!" Mac's worried voice broke through the anger. Mac tugged at Jack's crooked arm. Pulling the tense appendage away from Donnie._

_"Jack, don't. It's okay." Jack dropped his arm. He snarled at Donnie. Mac pulled him away. Jack looked at Mac. His eyes full of worry._

_"Let's keep running. I mean… you do need to gain speed."_

_"Keep talking like that, Carl's Jr. and you'll find yourself running home."_

_********_

_"Jack!" Mac shouted, while he was running to him._

_"Mac, get down!" Jack growled. Of course his kid brother was running toward him. While bullets were ringing. Mac slid down, his eyes on Jack. A shaky smile on his face._

_"Don't." Jack's tone was cold._

_"I-I couldn't just leave you." Mac's voice matches his smile. Jack rolls his eyes. Jack wanted to reach over and ruffle his hair, but he knew better. Not here. Not now._

_"I know." Jack understands, "What's the plan?"_

_He watches as Mac's eyes scan the area. He knows he's looking for anything to distract the enemy. Jack keeps half his attention the gunshots and the other half on Mac. His fingers are twitching and Jack curses underneath his breath._

_"You forgot one didn't you."_

_The salty look Mac gives him, tell him one thing. This time the roll of the eyes is annoyance._

_"You've used them? All of them?" Jack asked._

_Mac bit his cheek._

_"Mac!"_

_"I thought I brought more than five, Jack!" Jack moves one of his hands to his pockets. His eye watching the enemy through the scope. He pulled the bent shape metal out. He tosses it too Mac, who gives him a grateful smile in return._

_"Yeah, you can thank me, by getting us out of here." Mac nodded, with his paperclip his eyes scanned the area once more. Jack gives off a shot. Mac flinches, then his eyes look from Jack's gun to the wide open area. Jack takes a chance and looks at Mac. The look in those blue eyes, tells him, he ain't gonna like it. And before Jack could argue you, Mac was on the move._

_"MAC!" Jack shouted, it was too late. Jack watched helplessly as Mac went from his brothers side to the wide open area. Jack flinched when he saw two bullets hit him and he goes down. Jack shoots off three rounds and then runs. He reaches Mac and begins tugging him to safety._

_"You stay with me now." Jack says._

_Mac blinks._

_"No. You're gonna make it."_

_Mac shakes his head, just slightly._

_"Angus. You'll make it or I'll kill you myself."_

_A small smile._

_"Mac." Jack watched as Mac's eyes closed. Thankfully, the copter was near. He could hear it._

_" **What am I gonna tell, Momma?** " Jack asks out loud, " **Especially if you don't make it**." _

_********_

_Mac walks through the doorway, looking around he sees everyone watching him. Jack and Mac weren't alone in this old abandoned apartment complex. Many nighttime solicitors made this place their home. If nighttime walkers came with their...fun, doors would then be closed. Junkies usually had the tenth and the eleventh floor. Run away kids would usually keep to themselves on the seventh and eighth floor. Jack and Mac had a room on the sixth floor. The sixth floor was used for those who needed space. Who didn't like prying eyes._

_Just what Mac and Jack didn't want. They liked knowing they weren't being watched. Well, Jack liked knowing Mac wasn't being watched. He didn't trust a lot of people with Mac. Not that Mac could blame him, some of the gangs would like to use him as a carrier. Jack wouldn't let him._

_**"We don't owe them anything, Mac. We can survive without the gangs help."** Jack always told him. _

_In whatever case, Mac was thankful for the sixth floor. We wouldn't realize how thankful, until he climbed the stairs and opened the door. The elevator had been out of use for years. Not that Mac didn't mind the walk, but he was hungry and he knew Jack was too._

_Walking down the hallway, a sudden feeling of dread fell over him. Swallowing, Mac looked over his shoulder, he shifted the bags. Nothing was amiss. Something was wrong. Mac made it to the apartment door and opened it. The locks don't work here, which always makes Jack stay awake all night. Mac tried to convince him once to sleep, but Jack told him no._

_Placing his hand on the doorknob, the sudden feeling of dread became overbearing, enough so that the door swung open. The apartment room itself was dark, which was weird. Mac had found a way of running electricity through the building. Enough so that they wouldn't be on anybody's radar. Taking a couple of steps inside, Mac closed the door behind him. He could hear pacing, mumbling, and something else, but he couldn't tell what it was._

_Mac placed the bags on the counter and walked into the worn and faded living room...and stopped dead in his tracks. Jack was pacing, a gun in hand, and mumbling._ _Even in the darkness he looked distraught and ready to crumble. Mac turned on a light and Jack hissed._

_"Sorry," Mac's voice was calm and slow. Mac decided he wasn't gonna lose Jack. Not tonight at least. "Jack?"_

_Jack looked up and over at him. Brown eyes full of guilt, anger, and a swimming cold darkness that Mac has only ever seen in people that gave up, because they didn't see a better option. Fear struck Mac, his blue eyes wide. "_

_Jack, why don't you put the gun down?" Mac suggested, slowly. He must think he's losing control. Mac thought._

_"Get out, Mac. I don't want you to see this." Jack told him._

_"Your right. I don't." Mac agreed, "But I'm not leaving."_

_Jack flinched and raised the gun toward Mac. Instantly Mac's hands were raised, fear seeped through. Small springs of doubt ran through Mac's head._

He wouldn't shoot me...would he? _The silly thought bouncing around in his thought._ No. This is Jack. Jack protects you.

_Mac doesn't feel all too protected right now._

_"Jack?" Mac's voice is broken and Jack flinches. Realization hits him and he drops the gun. Mac runs over to him and tackles Jack to the ground. Kicking the gun away from them both. Mac drags Jack over to the wall and using the dim light he pulls up the sleeves._

_Mac taps Jack's cheek and the older boy looks at him. Letting out a sigh of relief, Mac crumbles too. His body falling besides Jack. Mac takes his hand and squeezed. Jack squeezed back twice. Another breath of air._

_"I-I'm sorry, Mac." Jack's voice is low and empty._

_"Where did you get the gun?" Mac asked._

_Jack doesn't look at him. Just looks at his worn out jeans. And Mac nods. The dread disappears and Mac finally picks himself up. He has to warm up their microwave dinners. Jack is in no shape to do it. Mac begins to move, when Jack catches his left wrist. Taps two fingers against it and Mac looks back at Jack. A small nod._

_They'll be okay. Because they have each other._

                              ********

Jack likes the way Mac and him communicate. The way they interact. Jack knows that Mac isn't all that affectionate when he's around people. Actually, Mac closes himself up when he's around too many people or around people he doesn't know. He's never been one to be in the spotlight. And for some odd reason, Jack can read Mac like he's an open book.

It's weird to him that nobody else can. Nikki couldn't. Matty can, to a certain extent, and even Bozer and Riley have some knowledge of his random movements. That doesn't change the fact that he can read his brother. Jack can't explain it. He just knows what Mac needs or wants by the way he twitches and moves. Jack doesn't even think Mac understands how Jack understands.

Mac just knows that Jack understands and that's enough for him.

                               ********

Mac likes the way Jack and him communicate. On missions, it's not so kind. He doesn't like that Jack uses his loudness to cause attention on himself. Mac understands it. Knows why. You can't really pull the protectiveness out of your brother. You just have to deal with it.

However, when they aren't on missions and they go to fancy little things for the Phoenix and Mac feels out of his comfort zone, he's thankful that he has somebody that can distract the snobby, rich lady that only cares about the hottest tend. Matty and Riley are good at faking it, and even Bozer can act, but Mac, for the most part is usually tired, because it's not really his thing. He does it for work. That's all.

He doesn't like people touching him, well… people he doesn't know. And there are just too many hands and they are all too close and part of him feels like panicking because it's starting to claustrophobic and he feels like the tie is too tight and...and…

"Let's get outta here." Jack's voice cuts through the hazy oncoming panic attack. He blinks, Jack has his hand on his shoulder and has started to steer Mac away.

"W-what about…"

"Don't worry about momma. She understands." They find there car and Mac slips into the passenger seat. Jack gets in turns the radio on and begins to talk. Mac is half paying attention, the other half twiddling with a paperclip. He knows that Jack knows he's listening and… not listening. But if Mac is silent enough… small enough, he can allow Jack to venture into his verbal attack on whatever crazy sci-fi attraction would best distract aliens.

And Mac is okay with his loud and brash best friend.

                               ********

"Mac, if you ran out of paperclips again, I'm going to sue you."

Mac rolls his eyes. They're captured, definitely not Mac's fault. Jack was the idiot who thought hiding in the closet would be a great hiding spot.

"Don't roll your eyes. I know what that means." Jack groused. Mac gave a tiny smirk. Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

 _Huh, do we have a weird way to communicate._ Mac randomly thinks as he's tugging on his restraints, trying to get the rock to cut through. Mac flinches. The rock isn't working.

"No. No. Mac, you gotta get outta here, man!"

"What do you think, I'm trying to do?" Mac bites.

"Hey! Don't use that tone with me! I know where you live!" Again, Mac rolls his eyes, "

Jack, you know where Alice Lewis from 9th grade lives. The threat doesn't mean much."

"Fine. I'll sue you."

"What do I have that's not practically yours?" Mac sees Jack stop and the wheels turning. Mac smirks again, and drops the rock.

_M'kay. So that's not working. Maybe Jack was right._

_"_ Of course I'm right! I'm always right." Mac gives him a look, "Okay. Fine. Always half right. Know it all."

Mac looks around the room. Nothing is popping up. Nothing in the room could help them. Nothing. Mac growls.

"Hey, now, Hoss. You leave the growling to me." Mac blinks and looks at Jack.

"I've got nothing Jack! We're stuck here!"

Then, the door bursts open. Mac flinches and Jack tenses. Clive O'Malley walks in, his suit is pristine and he looks like he won the lottery. He walks over to Jack, who is looking at Mac. A slight shake of the head, tells Mac not to react.

"My favorite Irish. How's business?" Mac looks again. Then, something catches his eye. He glances at Jack, who caught the look. He taps two fingers on the arm rest. He understands.

"Tell, me. Where can I get weapon V."

"Weapon V. Weapon V, mhm, nope. Never heard of it." Clive forces Jack's head all the way back.

"Tell me."

"Would love to. But, it's in my job description to not to. And I rather like my job." Clive smirks, "So I couldn't bride you?"

"Not with the whole money in the world. Loyalty before greed." Mac is almost to Clive. Jack sees and then Jack's head is connecting with Clive's. Mac let out a huff and Jack looks up at him.

"What?" Mac gives him a deadpan look, "The keys are on him, I can't-"

The door opens again, and this time Riley walks in. She takes one look at Jack and Mac and their suspect. The look on Mac's face tells her whatever happened is all on Jack. She smirks.

"Oh, no! No! This is not on me! It's not my fault little leprechaun kidnapped us!"

"New plan," Riley's voice is full of tease as she grabs the keys and unlocks the cuffs, "Matty says to leave Jack here."

Mac grins, "I think I like that idea." As he grabs the keys from Riley and moves over to Jack. They share a look and Jack glares. Riley and Mac laugh, and Jack stands up. He kicks Clive for good measure before taking the cuffs and locking him up.

"You know what? Death to loyalty."

                           ********

Matty's team was sitting around the War Room for debrief. For once the damage wasn't too severe. They caught their guy and her two boys made it home alive. Not that she doubted them. Between Jack's verbal communication and Mac's silent one, Matty knows that somehow they will always make it back.

Whether or not the two boys would like to share how their communication works...that is a different story. Knowing them, they probably won't. How those two work could be liability. It's better knowing that if one is caught, the other knows how to read them. Matty is fine by that.

" _What do you mean, Star Trek is better than Star Wars! Mac, tell Riley that her way is flawed."_

Mac rolls his eyes.


	19. CIA + Sarah Adler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so first off I would like to apologize to all nurses who read this. I probably described cleaning a wound wrong... I'm not a doctor and I have very limited knowledge of medical things. So, sorry. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Uh, I would like to inform you that in one of my other one-shots, I mentioned what Matty didn't want either of them in the CIA. I want to clarify that, I meant that she didn't want Jack to go BACK to the CIA and definitely didn't want Mac in apart of the CIA...does that make sense?
> 
> 3 A/N:  
> Sorry, for any spelling and grammer mistakes and any OCCness.

Jack sat at the table just outside the brick building. It's not often that he and Mac get days like this, where neither of them have anything to do. Mac at the moment is going to MIT and Jack had just got back from a mission in Budapest. Thankfully, there wasn't to much damage, but he was sore. Hopefully Mac wouldn't question it. At the moment, Matty doesn't know… at least not yet.

Jack gives it two more missions before Matty realizes that it's Jack, but Jack has a good partner. He'll make it back every time. He hopes. This just isn't something he wants Mac into. At least not yet. The genius needs to be school. Jack knows Mac wants to do something good, but that brain is way too important for the government to get its hands on. The bristia, Shayla, comes out with two cups of coffee. Jack gives a smile and a "Thanks" and she walks off. Leaves him to his own devices.

"Sorry! Sorry!" A very familiar voice cries out, Jack flinches as he stumbles to the ground, but waits and watches as Mac pulls himself up. Dusts himself off and takes the seat. The kid is all bouncy and his eyes are darting back and forth. Jack notices the way his hands shake.

"Mac?" His brother looks at him, a fake smile tugs at his lips.

"I'm okay. I didn't forget Jack! I-I just… Frankie-she uh- she…"

"Woah! Woah! Easy, kid!" Jack put his hands up, "It's okay, you aren't late."

He watched Mac blink. Jack took a good look at him, his face was ashen, his blue eyes stood out and his hair was a mess. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Mac?" Jack asked. His brother sat in the chair, his cup rattling as he held it in his hands. Usually, Jack could read Mac, like a book, but he's shifty. And his eyes are darting back and forth. He's uncomfortable.

"I-I think somebody is following me." His voice is small. His hands drumming against the table. Jack blinks.

_No. No. No._

Jack flicks out his phone and texts his partner.

 **Sarah, can you do me a favor?** Jack waits a couple of minutes, until he gets a reply.

 **Depends, Dalton? What is it?** Jack texts back, his attention on Mac and on the phone:

**I need you to look into Angus Macgyver. He's a student at MIT. I think he's in danger. Please?**

Jack put his phone down on the table and looked up at Mac. His eyes still looking around. Jack swallowed, he can't tell Mac he's in the CIA. That would put him in unnecessary danger. Jack's not gonna let that happen.

"Mac, what makes you think your being followed?"

Mac's blue eyes held nothing but fear, "My lab was a mess this morning. Frankie helped me clean it up…"

Jack raised his eyebrow, "That-"

"I went back to my dorm room..." Mac looked down, and pulled out a piece of paper, it was crumpled, and handed it over to Jack. Taking it, Jack took the paper, and opened it. His heart skipped a beat. Jack looked at Mac. His eyes on Jack. Mac started tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Where was this?"

"O-on m-my door."

Jack cursed, "Mac stay here." He picked up his phone and walked to the corner, his eyes on Mac, who had pulled a paperclip out and was making something out of it. For the first time Jack shuddered. He didn't want to know. Jack dialed Sarah. He waited. Two rings and she picked up.

"Jack-"

"Sarah, Maxim Chekov is after my brother."

There was silence on the phone. Jack's eyes never move from Mac. His other senses covering every other angle. If Chekov is around, Jack wants to be ready. He doesn't trust that man. He's already gritting his teeth.

_If Maxim so much as sends his goons after Mac, it'll be them who end up in a box in the sea._

"Jack, we have to put him in a safe house."

"Is that our only option?"

"If Maxim Chekov is after Mac, because of you… the safest place is a safe house." Jack nods, even though she can't see him. He blinks. He's running through every single safe house. None of which would make Mac comfortable…. Then, then he thinks of one. One that may do, but he has to ask the one person who knows about it. And if she finds out that it's for her favorite genius, she'll be willing.

"Okay. I think I've got it. Meet me at the cafe."

"Will do."

Jack ends the call and looks through his contacts. He scrolls down to one name.

_Oh, boy. She's not gonna like this._

                                 ********

" _What_?" Matty asks, she's in the hallway of the secret CIA building in California. She's suppose to be supervising a team that flew into China. Not talking to her oldest son, _who is in the CIA,_ about her youngest being hunted down.

"Matty-"

"No. You get him to the safe house. If you are operating on the East, you know which one."

"Matty, I-"

"Jack, you have nothing to be sorry for. It comes with the job. Just keep him safe. Keep _yourself_ safe."

Matty can see the nod that Jack is giving. She's about to hang up, when she hears a bullet.

"Jack?"

"Mom, I have to go!" The phone went dead. Matty stood there frozen.

Then, she straighten and walked back into the room. She had her assistant in the corner, she turned to the women.

"Lexis, there is an agent that just called me. Trace the phone and keep an eye on it. Let me know if it strays off the course of Williams bridge."

"Yes, Matty."

_If either one is dead, Maxis Chekov has to answer to me. Personally._

                              ********

All Mac can feel is pain. He doesn't even think his brain registered that it was a gunshot. He swallows and his blue eyes look for Jack. He's dodging tables, going in a zigzag motion. Mac bites his lip. He wants to scream, but he feels like if he does he'll put everyone else in danger. Mac doesn't register anything. Not that his hand automatically goes to the wound on his shoulder, or that everyone else had scattered. He doesn't even really register the shadow over him. Mac swallows and lets out a whimper.

"Mac! Hey, Hey! Mac!" Jack's tone sounds panicked. Mac's blue eyes flitter up.

"J-jack? It burns."

"I know. I know. I'm gonna get you help." Jack looks up. His eyes wide with panic. Jack is tense and it takes Mac a moment to see that he has a gun in his hands.

_Wait. Jack is civilian...why does he have a gun?_

"J-jack?"

Brown eyes look down at blue ones and Mac hears a curse. The bullets seemed to fade and Jack looks around. There is a squeal of tires and Jack is grabbing him. Pulling him onto his knees. Mac wants to fight, all of his instincts are telling him to push Jack away. Telling him that all of this is wrong. That Jack shouldn't have a gun and that his haunted look at the picture is wrong to see. But Mac can't. He's injured and scared, Jack pushes him into a car, with some women in the driver's seat. Mac looks to Jack. He closes the door and opens the front passenger.

"Go! Williams bridge!"

The women steps on it.

"Mac, I promise, I will explain everything. But right now you need to stay down." There's fear and anger in Jack's voice. He shares a glance with the women. Before he looks out into the area. Like he's searching for somebody. His hands still holding the gun.

"You lied to me." Mac said. He saw the women shift. her eyes on the road, but glancing every few seconds at Jack. Jack kept his hands on the gun.

"Buddy, I-"

"No. Don't talk to me."

Mac saw Jack's mouth open, but it seemed like he couldn't think of anything to say. That was fine with Mac. He didn't want to hear anymore lies. He didn't want to even see Jack.

The rest of the ride was tense and silent.

                              ********

Sarah parked the car, she glanced at rearview and found that Mac was asleep. She turned to Jack. He looked distraught and angry at himself. Neither one said anything to each other, the whole ride. Sarah didn't know what exactly to say. She knew how much Jack loved Mac. How he always fingered a trinket that he wore around his neck.

_"What is it?" Sarah asked, curious one night, they were waiting for their target to appear. Jack looked down, realizing that he was playing with it, "Longhorn. My brot- Mac thinks he's funny. Makes these little sculptures outta paperclips. I finished the little project, by adding a string."_

Jack's tinkering with it now.

"He doesn't hate you, Jack." Sarah said, "He's hurt and scared. His brain isn't thinking rationally right now."

She watched as Jack looked behind him. In the back seat, he was laying down, the gunshot wound wasn't bleeding to terribly anymore. However she could tell, that the kid was looking for something. Comfort, maybe.

"Let's get him into the house. Clean his wound, before it gets infected." Sarah suggested. Jack nodded opened his door and stepped out. Sarah followed suit, she looked at Jack and glanced at the car. Gave him a smile and headed to the house. She heard the car door slam and the click of the door open.

"Come on, Bud. Let's get you inside." Jack's soothing voice reached her ears and when she turned, she saw that Jack was carrying Mac bridal style. And she may have been mistaken, but she was sure that Mac was snuggling into Jack's warmth. He looked distraught and almost like a kick puppy, and Sarah wasn't talking about the blonde.

They get inside and Jack lays him on the couch. The moment he pulls away, Mac reaches for his hand. Jack looks up at Sarah. He's vulnerable. She can see the cracks in his eyes. Sarah smiles and nods. It's just the three of them, she's not going to tell.

"Mac, I promise. Your safe." His hands soothing Mac's hair. She clears her throat. Jack looks at her.

"I'll go and check the perimeter." She walks out, her gun her hands.

Sarah had always known that Jack had a protective streak. How he's always guarded when the men they are after go for women. How his eyes go steely when he sees kids get hurt. But she's never seen him like this. It's like everything in him has one goal. To protect Macgyver. To keep him alive. She's seen the way Jack talks about him. How proud he is of the kid. All the things Mac built. How smart the boy is. She pities Maxim Chekov, when Jack Dalton gets his hands on him.

_The only person who can stop Jack from turning into a monster is the boy whose clinging to him._

                              ********

Jack sits down on the floor, his body in front of Mac's face. He just wants to cry, but he can't. He has to stay strong. For Mac. It's always about Mac, keeping him alive. Jack doesn't really care what happens to him. Only if Mac is okay. He hears shifting, and Jack knows Mac is waking up. Part of him knows that Mac isn't really mad at him, but the other part is telling him that Mac won't say a thing to him. Won't talk to him. Taking a deep breath, Jack turned so he's face to face with him. He silently watches as Mac's eyes flicker. There is a haze over his eyes and he knows Mac is confused. Until he moves his arm and a cry of pain escapes his lips.

"Easy, Hoss." Jack's voice is relaxed. Blue eyes flicker to him. Pain.

"I'll be right back. I promise." Jack gets up and leaves to go get a first aid kit. He walks back to the couch and sits on the coffee table. Mac's eyes follow his every move.

"Can you sit up? I need to dress the wound."

Slowly Mac sits up and Jack moves to sit by him. Not to close, Jack has learned over the years that when Mac is under a state of pain and/or confusion to keep a distance. To let the blonde come to him. To let the blonde talk to him. Jack begins to cut the cloth and he watches Mac wince, saying nothing.

Jack doesn't like the tense silence, so he does the one thing he knows… he begins to hum. It's not the time or place to sing, but usually his humming relaxes Mac. As he hums, he takes the tweezers. Mac already knows that it'll hurt. It's not his first time getting shot. It's just been a long time. Thankful, the bullet isn't to deep. And he pulls it out. Jack then begins to clean it. Mac flinches, but doesn't say anything. He's relaxed though, which is nice. Jack then begins to wrap it. And then he's done. Mac leans back against the couch. Jack disinfects the tweezers and starts putting stuff away.

"You can leave now." Mac's voice has an edge to it. Jack freezes. It's just his luck, he should've known better than to think Mac and him were on even ground, now. Jack turned and found that Mac had his icy glare on Jack. Closing the first aid kit, Jack turned his body to face Mac.

"Ma-"

"I said. You can leave now." His tone was cold.

"Please, let me-"

"I don't want your explanation! You lied to me! You promised me!"

"Mac, I-"

"I don't care what you have to say! For all I know its another lie!"

Jack opens his mouth to speak, but Mac doesn't want to hear it. He gets up, and with his glare still directed at him, heads for the stairs, climbs it, and hears a door slam. Jack runs his hands through his hair. Picks up the first aid kit and tosses it. Doesn't care what he breaks.

His little brother doesn't trust him anymore.

                              ********

Sarah walks through the door and finds exactly what she expected to find. Jack's in the living room, head bowed, and the room a mess. Her best guess is that Mac was upstairs. Mac knows Jack doesn't leave, so he left. Letting out a sigh, she steps up to the couch.

"It's all clear." J

ack raises his head and nods. He's not staring at anything. Sarah sits down, and places a hand on his back.

"He's not mad at you."

"Sure feels like it."

Sarah pursed her lips, "Always does."

Jack turned to her, "He doesn't trust me."

Sarah's mind goes back to the moment Jack got him out of the car and him snuggling into Jack's warmth. Or the fact that it was Jack who cleaned his wound.

"I think he does, he's angry, but I think he trusts you."

"He told me to leave him alone."

"Give him time. As for you, you sleep." Jack looked like he wanted to argue. But Sarah gave him a look and he nodded. She'll wake him up, so that he can check the area. Moving, so Jack can have the whole couch, she watches as he falls asleep. For her, though, she has a discussion with a certain blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote:  
> Sorry to any readers who are waiting for a Murdoc one-shot. I haven't decided how I want to bring him in, but I PROMISE, there will be one.


	20. Mac + Poison + Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so this one is garbage on the whole "Sarah talks to Mac" arc I was trying at... but I have another idea and that's why I left it open. No Maxim Chekov is not gone, just in hiding...lets just say he may pop up again. In this story or a different story. Then, I'd like to just say that I know nothing about poisons I looked up nighshade and those were the symptoms...I also feel like, Mac would be very clinging if he ever got sick. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes and any OCCness. Also I know Matty wasn't in here much, but... like I said in the first one... I'm not done with the idea of Maxim Chekov.

Mac's looking out the window, watching the leaves sway in the branches. It's been a long day and at the moment he just wants Jack and him to be at Jack's apartment. Just chilling. He wants to forget that his brother lied to him. That Jack was working for an alphabet agency. That Jack didn't trust him enough to tell him.

He doesn't know if he's really mad at Jack. He got shot, he's tired, and he's cold. Part of him thinks he may be getting a fever. He doesn't really know. He's just cold and he's craving comfort. Not just any comfort, Jack's comfort. Though he would never admit it. He swipes his forehead. He glances at his hand. It's wet. He's perspiring.

_Huh. Sweating? Weird, I'm shivering._

Mac takes a step back from the window. The moment he turns,everything is swaying. Mac furrows his brow.

 _There is no way the bullet wound is infected._ Mac thinks, something isn't right. There is a knock on the door. Mac hopes it's Jack, because maybe Jack knows what's going on. Mac sits down on the bed. He opens his mouth to respond, but finds his throat dry. He furrowed his eyebrows. He swallows. "Come in."

Mac wets it enough to answer. The door opens and it's the women. Mac blinks, she's smiling and holding something. Looking up at her, causes the nausea to come. Mac blinks again.

"May I sit here?" She points to the bed. Mac nods, his throat is dry again. He swallows.

"I brought Jack's jacket. It's chilly in here." She says.

Mac swallows, "Where's Jack?"

She smiles, "He's asleep, on the couch." Mac looks away, nods.

"Hey," she says, placing her hand on his forearm. Mac flinches away.

"Don't touch me." He grits out. He can't focus. Everything is swimming.

"Okay, sorry." She sounds a tad worried, "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened."

Mac looks at her and then at the jacket. It has blood on it. Which was odd, since there wasn't any before. Mac looks at her, he feels sick. Something is wrong. Mac thinks.

"Where's Jack?" He asks.

The women look gives Mac a look, "He's down on the couch. Asleep."

"W-why do you have his jacket?"

"I brought- Mac are you okay?" She's looking at him, eyes worried. She lifts her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Mac yells, slapping her hand away. He's scooting away from her, curling up in a ball.

_Jack. Where's Jack? Is he dead? Jack can't be dead. H-he fixed me. D-did she kill him?_

"Jack. Where's Jack? Jack. Where's my brother. Jack. I need Jack. I _need_ Jack." His head is on his knees, he's panicking. Something is wrong. He knows something is wrong. He doesn't feel right. He's cold and sweating. And there's blood on Jack's jacket...his jacket. The lady had Jack's jacket. He looks up, she's still there.

"Where's my brother? Where's Jack?" Mac asks. "Jack! Jack!" He screams.

_Is he dead? Did she kill him?_

********

Jack jerks awake the moment he heard his name. He takes a minute to get his bearings. Before he hears his name again. It was coming from upstairs. Dread fills him as he runs upstairs. He barges into the room Mac's voice came from. When he steps in, he sees Sarah standing at the foot of the bed, holding his jacket. Mac on the bed curled in a ball.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't know!" Sarah says, looking at him,

"One minute I'm sitting on the bed, trying to talk to him. The next he's looking for you. He kept asking me where you were!" Jack looked at his jacket and then to Mac, then to Sarah,

"Did you touch him?"

"On the forearm." Sarah confessed. Jack cursed, "Okay, I need you to leave. Let me have my jacket." Sarah nodded, placed the jacket at the end of the bed. Turned and left the room. Jack turned back to Mac. He was shaking, still in his ball. Jack knows he doesn't like being touched by strangers, but for him to be curled into a ball like this… he must not be feeling well.

Which was odd, since Mac was fine when they talked on the phone early this morning. And besides the terror on his face at the cafe, he was fine. Jack sat down not too close, but not far away either, he took a deep breath. There was only one option. Something he hoped wasn't true.

"Mac?" Jack asked to get his attention. Slowly, Mac looked up, his eyes peeking over his bangs.

"J-jack?" His voice sound rough, like it was dry.

"Yeah, buddy. Can you look at me? Tell me how you're feeling?" He can see the sweat, and as Mac looked at him, Jack inwardly cursed. His pupils were enlarged. Jack could guess how he was feeling.

"Cold and dizzy." _Nightshade_. Jack thought to himself.

"Okay, do you want my jacket?" Jack asked, he waited for Mac to give approval. Then he took his jacket and placed it around Mac. Helped him put it on. He brushed his hand over the wet bangs. Jack swallowed, pushing away the panic.

"Hey, why don't I get you to a hospital?" The only response Jack got was a whimper. Jack swallowed and picked him up, going down the stairs. Sarah was right there, worry on her face.

"Jack wh-"

"I have to go. Now." Mac had moved his face so it's hiding. Jack looks down. His eyes are cloudy.

"Okay, I'll drive." They go out the door and run to the car. Sarah hops into the drivers. She notices that Jack hops in the back, still keeping his hold on Mac.

"Just go."

"N-no...s-stop!" Jack looked down at Mac who was tossing and turning. Jack didn't like holding him, but he had a feeling if he pulled away, Mac stop breathing. Jack carded his hands through Mac's hair.

"Hey, Mac...buddy, listen to me. You're gonna be fine. I promise. Just hang in there." Jack's voice was gentle.

_Come on, Mac, you gotta hold on. For me._

                             ********

Sarah pulls up to the emergency doors and she watches Jack get out of the car. At this point, he doesn't seem to care about his safety, and part of her doesn't blame him. She looks around, but even her sixth sense doesn't seem off. She moves to park the car and once its parked, she gets out and jogs into the hospital. She looks around and finds Jack sitting in the waiting room. His leg is bouncing and his head is leaning against his clasped hands. Sarah sighs, This is going to be rough. She didn't have to see the type of interactions between the two, to know that Jack will stop at nothing to keep his brother alive. She sits down beside him. She knows he doesn't acknowledge that she's there. They wait. The hours slip by and she begins to worry too.

"This is my fault." Jack says. She doesn't say anything. She lets him talk. "If I hadn't joined, Mac wouldn't be on some Russian Mob bosses radar. He wouldn't be in a hospital." He shakes his head.

"You don't know that." Jack doesn't look at her, "He would still trust me."

Sarah let out a sigh. She knew better than to argue with him. By what minimal she saw, the only person who could reassure him was in a room, hopefully getting better. She wasn't a praying women, but for once, she was praying for Mac.

"Have you called, Matty?" Jack shook his head in the negative. She was about to suggest that he does, when a doctor came up. His scrubs clean and his facemask covering his neck. He looked solemn.

"Angus Macgyver?" Jack stood straight up and Sarah followed. They walked up to him. He smiled.

"I'm Dr. Jaja, and I helped with Mac. He'll be okay. The nightshade is slowly getting out of his system. He's resting right now, but should be okay in a day or two. We rewrapped his bullet wound. He's okay. We are moving him to a room, by himself."

"Thank you." "Can we see him?"

"Yes, he should be in there when you get there. Room 560."

                              ********

" _Jack_." Matty emphasized, she often wondered why her voice sounded stressed when it came to her eldest. She had just finished her op. Her agents came home. Alive. Lexis told her about Jack's phone not being at William's bridge, and she was about to call, when his name came up.

"Matty."

"Tell me, why you aren't at the safe house and your now at a hospital?"

"Mac was poisoned." Matty froze, stopping, she took a moment to get her bearings. She wasn't mad at him. This wasn't his fault. She took a breath, let it out.

"Ma, he got shot, and the bullet was laced with nightshade." The tone was rough and Matty had a feeling that Jack was pacing.

"Hey, that's not on you." Matty told him, "How is he doing?"

"He's okay, he's asleep right now."

"When he wakes up, talk to him."

"I-I can't, ma… he hates me." Matty smiled at a passerby, before she went into her office, closed the door.

"Mac doesn't hate you. You should know by now, he could never hate you." She hears Jack sniffle and Matty smiles just a tad, "Let Sarah talk to him. Sometimes the voice of reason for thick headed men, comes from a women." She hears a chuckle, "Okay, ma. I'll call when he's awake."

"Watch him."

"It's my job."

                                ********

Mac wakes up to a dark room and the sound of beeping. He doesn't have to ask where he's at. All hospitals are the same, all smell the same. He doesn't want to be here, he wants to be with Jack. At his apartment. Watching _Die Hard_. Not here. He doesn't really remember how he got here in the first place.

He remembers going to his lab, seeing the mess, and Frankie helping him get everything in order. Then checking the time and realizing that Jack was on his way to the cafe. So he excused himself. Headed towards his dorm room. And stopped. There was a picture taped to the door. It was of him. And Jack. And there was red ink… it was signed. Mac remembers tearing it off and putting it in his knapsack, before rushing off. He was scared. Not very many people knew Jack existed. Nobody really ever asked him about his personal life. To get to know him. So, this picture had to mean something. And when the cafe came to view he remembers falling and then talking to Jack… then Jack left to make a phone call and then a bullet…

Mac's eyes widen. _Gun. Jack. Phone calls not near me. Williams bridge. CIA. Jack._ _Nightshade_.

"Wow, he was right." Mac looked over, to find a female sitting at his bedside. He blinked and furrowed his brow. He didn't know her. She's vaguely familiar, but he doesn't remember her name. She smiles and hands him a cup of ice chips. He blinks and takes the cup, he doesn't realize how parched his throat feels until two chips slide down his throat. He eyes her, he's weary of her.

"I suggest you lay down, before you put more stress on your body."

Mac does so. He takes a couple more ice chips before placing it on the table. "Where's Jack? Where's my brother?" Mac flinches, his voice still sounding rough. The women smiles, just a tad. It's not a menacing smile, but one of hope. Mac feels a stab of worry.

"He'll be back. He went to make a phone call. I'm Sarah Adler, I help Jack."

Mac blinks, a twinge of jealousy spikes in him. Mac _always_ helped Jack.

 _Yeah, but do you realize how hard I am to handle, kid?_ A voice that sounds an awful a lot like Jack asks.

 _Not as hard as me_. Mac argues back.

 _Oh, trust me. I know._ Mac can hear a smile, and that's comforting.

 _I'm going crazy_.

"Oh, right." Mac says, he twiddles his fingers, he's wondering how long Jack will be out. He'd think Jack would be in here. His brother knows that he doesn't like being in a room by himself, especially if there is somebody he doesn't know.

"Jack told me to give this to you, if you woke up, and he wasn't in here. Said that you love these things." She smiles as she hands over a paperclip.

Greedily Mac takes it. And suddenly he's thinking. About everything. He knows she's watching him. He doesn't care. Hands busy and mind racing. Overthinking. Analyzing. He's so wrapped up in his mind he barely registers the nurse that comes in. Jack's still gone, but Sarah is there. Chatting with the nurse. It isn't until he puts the paperclip sculpture on the table that he looks at Sarah. He scratches his arm. He feels awkward, but she seems confident.

"Mac," Sarah begins, "How do you feel?"

Mac shrugs, he knows she won't know what it means. He doesn't want to be rude...but he wants Jack. Not her. Mac blinks and Sarah smiles a little. Mac picks at the blanket. It's itchy, he's uncomfortable, and he just wants Jack.

"I know your mad at Jack." Blue eyes flash upwards and Mac knows that his face is void of any and all emotion. She sighs, Mac gets a sense that she's tired. Mac wonder's what exactly she does in the CIA, wonders if he ruined her day off.

 _Oh, no_.

She was probably asleep when Jack called. She lifted her hands and gently placed it on his arm. Mac pulled away from her. She pursed her lips and put her hand back in her lap.

"Right. Forgot, you don't know me well."

"I want to see Jack." Mac knows he's pleading, but he's scared and Jack is always there for him. So, why isn't he here now? Sarah doesn't seem mad about it. She seems like a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"Jack will be in here soon, I promise."

Mac sits quietly, still picking at the blanket. "I'm not mad at him." Mac says, quietly, but Sarah still hears it. Mac shrugs a shoulder and Sarah is quiet.

"I mean. I was, but… I get why. Why the CIA wants him. He always had a way with accuracy. No matter what he was holding. I-I just don't like being lied to," Mac looks up at Sarah, "Even if it's to protect me."

Sarah gives him a smile, "Jack was actually gonna tell you. Yesterday, at the cafe. He thought you'd figure it out soon enough, might as well as tell you personally. But you were freaked out too much."

Mac looked at her, blinked, "He trusts you, Mac. He just wants you to live your life. He's not to keen on the government having what he calls 'that ginormous big brain of his.' Jack's trying to keep his brother safe."

The door opened before Mac could say anything else. They turned their attention to Jack, who walked in. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, hi?" He said.

"I think I'll go get some coffee." Sarah gave Mac a smile and headed for the door. She patted his arm and left. Jack moved and took the empty seat.

"Well, I held of 'Matty the Hun.' For a while." Mac rolled his eyes at the nickname, Jack smirked,"Okay, but she is nice to you. She likes you."

The room was silent for moment, "Thanks, Jack. And I'm sorry that I got mad. I-it's just...ever since we graduated, we've been drifting. You go off and serve and then I go to MIT...I just… I thought we would tell everything to each other."

Jack smiles and ruffles his hair, "I know, bud. I know. It's been difficult, but trust me. No matter what I do, I do it for you." Mac nodded and gave a smile, then Mac looks over at the door.

"So, what are we going to do about Maxim Chekov?"


	21. Riley + Elwood + Matty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Sorry that this is so short, but I hope you like it. It's a tad bit different and I hope I did it justice. I can't promise anything, but I do have an idea for a Murdoc one, I'm still playing around with the idea. Hopefully, it'll come after the next chapter and it maybe a three shot. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> This one shot mentions abuse. I don't own 'Macgyver' or any of the characters. Sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammer mistakes. Sorry, it may be a lot shorter than all the others.
> 
> **side note:  
> Sorry for any Desi fans, but I'm not adding her to any of these one-shots. I miss Jack and he's the whole reason for this one shot stories.

Riley Davis doesn't know when it happened. How she got attached to the blonde or the brunette. She doesn't know that if it was because she loved just how much Mac looked up to the older boy or because they were both the first boys… first men in her life that didn't beat her. Didn't abuse her. She knew lying when she saw it and the way Mac always looked at her, it was genuine. He actually cared about her and wanted to learn computers from her. She didn't take advantage of it, she asked him to help her when she didn't understand.

She liked Mac and Jack seemed to always look out for her. Bozer was just like a little brother. Matty was like that awesome aunt that would scold you, but deep down only wanted what was best. She had a protective streak and every once in a while, she would check up on Diane and Riley. Something, Riley was thankful for.

No, no matter what her dad said, Riley liked this little makeshift family that she built. With the help of Mac, Boze, and Jack, she could trust men once again. Know that not all over them were scumbags like her dad. Riley loved her dad, but sometimes… sometimes she doesn't feel that love.

So maybe that was why, when Elwood came around, drunk up to his sockets… and him shaking her. Beating her. And then him throwing her at the wall, her first thought to home, wasn't the neighbors, but seven blocks away on a nice little street, with street lamps and hedges. Riley doesn't remember how she got here. How she found herself in front of a green door on a Friday night. She just knows that she is sore, bleeding, and she just wants rest. She knocks on the door and rings the doorbell. Praying that somebody is home. Somebody has to be home. The door opens, and she looks up into the face of a wide eyed boy.

"Riley?" He asks, opening the door, "Come in! I'll wake up, Mom."

He gingerly takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen. She feels like she's on autopilot and finds herself sitting. Mac turned the lights on in the kitchen and then ran to the stairs. Riley stares at the black marble counter.

"Riley?" A voice that doesn't sound like Matty asks. Riley looks up and her eyes meet Jack's. She must look horrible. She knows she has a split lip. A couple of scratches and there are probably bruises. One minute she's facing the window that shows the street, the next she turned and looking at Jack. His grabs a cloth and Riley flinches.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya." His voice is soothing, and Riley finds herself relaxing. Jack dips a cloth in the bowl and begins dabbing the lip. His hands are gentle. She often forgets that Jack had to bandage Mac and vise versa. She blinks as tears sting her eyes.

"Riley?" Matty's voice fills the room. It's slightly groggy, but awake enough to hold the authority, Riley knows it for. She can't say anything, Jack is still cleaning her lip, Mac comes into her peripheral, and she watches as he gets a glass and fills it with water. After a couple of minutes, Jack pulls away, Mac hands her the glass, with shaky hands she takes it. Takes a sip and places it down on the counter. She blinks.

"S-sorry to wake you. I just- I didn't know where else to go." Riley murmured.

Matty gave her a smile, "Riley, you know my home is open to you."

Riley only nodded, then tears sprang out and she swallowed. Matty went to the stove and put hot water on, Mac who had been in his lab when he heard the doorbell, had taken a seat by her. Jack just leaned against the counter.

"M-my dad's back…." Her voice is shaky, she didn't look at any of them.

"My mom and I-" she cut off and looked up wide eyed, "Oh, no! I- I have to go! My mom s-she's still there!" Riley started to stand up, but she was shaky. Jack moved to stop her, Mac placed his hand on her forearm.

"Riley, it's okay." Matty said, breaking the tension. Riley looked at her, "I called your mom before I came down here. She's fine. Your father left about six minutes after you."

"Why don't you spend the night?" Mac asked. Riley looked at Mac and then at Matty. Matty gave her a smile. And Riley nodded. She slide down the chair, she turned around.

"Thanks…" Matty nodded, they watched her limp out and Matty looked at Jack and Mac.

"Mac, head to bed," Matty watched Mac nod and leave the kitchen, she turned to Jack, "I'm going out. Watch them."

Jack nodded. He had a feeling he knew what Matty was gonna do. Matty grabbed her purse and her keys. Jack heard the door slam close.

He didn't pity Elwood at all.

                             ********

Matty sat on his seat, the apartment was dark. He wasn't in yet, but Matty's done enough steak outs. She can wait a week, if she has too. This is for Riley and Diane. They're part of Matty's family, whether they know it or not. She straighten up when she heard the door open, her hand already on the string to pull the lamp on. The moment she saw the door open, the light flooded the room. Elwood stalled, when he closed the door. Matty gave him a harsh glare.

"Matilda."

"Elwood." Her tone was almost has cold as her glare. She had a snarl on her lips, she could smell the alcohol on him.

"How did you get in?" He sounded sober.

"Doesn't matter. What does is your choice." He snorted, "My choice or yours?"

Matty gave a smile, "Well, if it was my choice you'd be in prison. But Diane… and more importantly, Riley, doesn't want that."

At the mention of his wife and kid he clenched his fist. He made a step forward, but paused when Matty snarled. He swallowed.

"Uh-uh what's my choice?"

"Stay away from them or go to jail."

"You can't d-"

"I can and I will. If it means keeping Riley safe."

"All this for-" "Riley is amazing, and I will not have her be treated like a piece of garbage." Matty scolded him. Her glare was even colder now. Elwood shivered, but hoped Matty didn't see it.

"You can't tell me that I have to stay away. On what authority?"

"I don't need one to report abuse. Stay away, or you'll find yourself behind bars." Matty stood up and walked out of the apartment room. She didn't need to stop and see the look of terror in his eyes. She could feel it roll off of him.

That made Matty smile.


	22. Mom + Momma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So this is just like angst and fluff... I think? I don't know if them not being by each other counts as angst...but it's fluff...right? Anyway, I still can't promise that the next chapter is the Murdoc... the idea is still building. So, you'll just have to wait. 
> 
> 2 A/N:   
> Sorry for any OCCness,Spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver.'
> 
> **side note:  
> Am I updating way to much? If I am, I'm sorry! It's just if I don't post as soon as I'm done writing, I'll forget and never update!

Matty is thankful that the adoption process didn't last a year. She didn't think Jack or Mac could handle it. Sure, they stayed in her house during the whole thing, Jack was the talker and Mac was silent. He liked to watch things and if he talked it was only to Jack. He stayed close to Jack, they slept in the same room. Ate inches apart, Matty was thankful it was summer. She would've hated throwing them both in school. Especially, Mac, he was afraid that if he wasn't in the room, Jack would disappear.

The court helped with that. Matty relaxed a bit.

Then came the first weekend Jack wasn't there. She thought it was the longest weekend she'd ever go through. Mac sat on the couch, all day. All night. Matty let him be. She was hoping by Sunday he'd crash. Then she got a call that Jack would be gone until Tuesday. Matty watched Mac fall to pieces. He locked himself in his room. She didn't know what to do. The only reason Jack was gone in the first place was because he had to figure out what to do with his parents stuff in Texas. He was staying with trusted friends, friends his parents knew. Matty had a feeling, despite him actually wanting to, he was selling the ranch. It was taking a longer than Jack wanted.

Matty realized just then,just how much the codependency thing affect both of them. It's like they couldn't function, unless they were together. She had talked to Jack and all he really wanted was to talk to Mac. When Matty said Mac locked himself in his room, Jack cursed under his breath. He told her that it was alright. He'd be home soon enough. That he'll handle it. Matty believed him.

Matty was stuck and she thought she may lose her parental rights when Wednesday rolled around. Mac hadn't left his room, and she had to go pick up Jack. Part of her wondered if he was even still in the room.

_But if he isn't where would he go?_

"Mac?" Matty knocked on his door. There was no sound, Matty twisted the door knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. Gingerly, she opened the door. Light filtered through the window and looking around she found the room a mess. Everything, from paper to pieces of technology, was scattered around the room. Matty furrowed her brow when he eyes fell on the boy who was laying in his bed. He looked smaller than he had been. Curled up in a ball. His eyes glossy.

"Mac?" The boy in the bed shifted and seemed to hide even more in the bed. Matty went and sat down by him. Her hands running through his hair, smiling when he leaned in.

"Mom? Where's Jack?" Mac asked in his small voice. Matty paused her movements. Her eyes widening.

_Mom? H-he called me Mom?_

Of course, they have only been living with her for three weeks, a family. Before the adoption, for two months. Part of her wondered if he secretly had been calling her 'Mom' before the adoption was finalized. She shook her head, she needed to handle this situation first. She continued the action of running her hand through his hair.

"I need to go pick him from the airport. Are you okay staying here?" There was a nod. Matty smiled, got up and left the room. Having Jack back would put everything back on track. He was the only one that could get him to eat. Everything will be back to normal.

                            ********

Matty was waiting for Jack at the baggage claim. Jack was old enough he didn't need her to wait for him outside. She kept glancing at her watch. A very bad feeling came over her. The plane said it had landed. Still no Jack.

_Where is he?_

She was about to go up to the desk and ask when she saw him walk up. Well, what was left of him. He looked almost as worse as Mac probably felt. He looked like he hadn't eaten since he left LA. Looked like mummy, unwrapped. Stiff and dead on his feet. He did smile when he saw Matty, but when he saw that Mac wasn't his eyes got full of worry.

"Matty?" Jack asked.

"He's home." Jack narrowed his eyes at the way she seemed to answer his question without giving information, "Let's get you home to."

Jack nodded, got his suitcase and then together they left the building. When they got to the car. Jack put his stuff in the back and then got in the front. He buckled and Matty started the drive home. The whole time Jack kept bouncing his leg. His eyes never left the window. It was silent, as if Jack spoke, everything would crash. Matty had realized the constant need for the both of them to be in eyesight of each other, over the course of two months and three weeks. They had a weird routine, where Jack seemed to scope out the area, before either one of them entered. Mac tended to stay in the corners, where Jack would be in the middle of the room. Mac wanted to stay hidden, but have a line of sight for Jack. Jack wanted the spotlight, but have a line of sight for Mac. Jack would give Mac pieces of his food, not eat for a day or two.Then the next day, Mac wouldn't eat and would give Jack his food for two days.

Matty knew the first couple of weeks would be rough, but realizing that they hadn't figured out that there was enough food for the both of them, was stressful. It took her until the fourth week that she got both of them to eat… for the entire week.

"Momma?" Jack's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

 _Mom? Momma?_ Hearing them say that would never get old, she realized.

"Yes?"

"Mac's okay...right?" The way Jack asked, made part of her think Jack had this sense of Mac. Like he knew the truth before she would say anything. She had seen it before. Way far at the beginning, when one day Mac was outside and Jack was inside. She hadn't seen him move so fast, and _then_ she heard Mac's cry of pain.

"He hasn't slept since you left. When I left he was curled in his bed." Matty was honest with Jack.

Jack nodded, "He asked where I was?"

Matty nodded. She was once again thankful that it was summer. Especially after this past couple of days. Jack was silent for the rest of the ride. When they got the car parked. They didn't worry about the luggage. Jack simply walked into the house and then ran to Mac's room.

Matty gave it a couple of seconds. Worried that Jack would come back and say they needed to go to the hospital. Jack never came back, Matty began to worry. She climbed the stairs and headed towards Mac's room.

The door was closed and when she opened it, she found the room a mess, the light filtering through the window, and her two boys asleep on the bed. Mac in a ball, his fist holding on tightly to Jack's shirt, his head tucked underneath Jack's chin. Jack was straight, back against the wall, a protective arm around the bundle. The blankets were shoved off. A small shiver ran through Mac and seemed to run through Jack. Matty smiled and walked in, grabbing the blankets and covering the boys. She began to walk out slowly. She paused when she heard a small, drowsy voice say the words that melted her heart.

"Thanks, mom."


	23. Murdoc + Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so this one-shot brings in our favorite psycho... I've said before, that this may be a three shot, but it probably won't be one right after the other. Hopefully, this does Murdoc justice...I feel like this is super rusty and that it's garbage...yikes! 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Once again, I apologize to all doctors/nurses for any and all inaccuracies of medical terminology. I apologize for grammer and spelling mistakes, and especially with Murdoc, any OCCness. I don't own 'Macgyver' or any of the character... but I do own Jonathan Ranger.
> 
> **Side Note:  
> Uh... soooo I may have spelled Murdoc's son's name wrong. I apologize for that too.

Matty watched from the Medical Window while the surgeon's worked on saving her son's life. She knew Boze and Riley were waiting for an update. Jack, at the moment was laying in a hospital bed. Sedated. It was the only way for anyone to help Mac. Jack was in the operating room, until Mac flatlined, and they had to pull him out. Matty snarled, but she broke down before it got any more dangerous.

_Mac. If you die…_

Matty couldn't complete the thought. She couldn't think like that. Not right now. Not when her family is breaking. She leaned her forehead on the glass window, eyes closed. With a silent tear running down her face, she prayed to whoever was up there to hear her. She was begging that they could fix Mac. Before he slips away from them… and is gone forever.

"Please, Mac...don't leave. Don't let him win like this."

                              ********

_"Macgyver, Macgyver, Macgyver." Mac heard the taunt the moment he closed the door. He grabbed the first thing he saw, which was a bat, that Boze must have placed by the door._

_He walked into the house more and he stopped when he got into the living room, Murdoc sat on his couch. Mac grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed the panic button that Riley installed in all of their phones._

_"I wouldn't call anybody, Macgyver." His voice full of bite. Mac gripped the bat._

_"Why are you here, Murdoc?" Mac asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Murdoc stood up, a gun in hand. A cruel smile on his lips._

_"Well, why do you think? I need you, Angus."_

_Mac narrowed his eyes, "With what?" The only response Mac got was the sound of a gunshot. Before his brain could comprehend what exactly happened, he was on the floor, Murdoc looking down at him. Mac took a shaky breath. It was shallow. His eyes widen. He shot him in the lung. Murdoc leaned down._

_"Listen closely, Mac." He said, "I needed everyone's attention, and the only way to do that is to hurt you. But don't worry, you'll survive. I need you too. Because I need you and your team to do me a favor."_

_And then Murdoc whispered something in Mac's ear and stood up. The twisted smile on his lips._

_"Did you get all of that Mackie?" The only response he got was a wet cough and a shaky breath. "I'll see you soon, Angus."_

_\--------_

_"Mac? Mac!" Jack was the first one in the door. He was the closet when he got the panic signal. He rushed into the living room. And stopped in his tracks. Mac's eyes were closed. His face pale and he was ina pool of his blood._

_"Mac?" Jack's voice was shaky as he skidded to the floor. He checked Mac's pulse and relaxed when he felt one, no matter how irregular or quick it was. Jack took off his jacket and pressed it down on Mac's chest._

_"You ain't dying on me, kid." Jack mumbled, "You got that? If you die, I have to die, and if I die… who'll root for the Cowboys? You know Momma ain't gonna root for the team."_

_Jack is just talking. He has too, he doesn't like this. The way Mac is so still and pale. He's so pale, he almost matches the walls. Jack takes a breath._

_**No. No. I will not think like that**. Jack tells himself. _

_"Mac? You stay alive. You have too." Jack is gonna kill whoever shot him. He was still on the ground applying pressure when he heard the doors and multiple people walk in. Jack barely registers being pulled away from his brother. He barely registers, Mac's blood on his hands. He's on autopilot, doesn't register Riley or Matty. Boze is just an image in his eyes._ _Everything has turned grey._ _Everything is dark. Jack feels like he's it's the day of the anniversary… of when he got pulled from his family's house down in Texas._

_It's dark and he's drowning. The light he use to have is fading away and he can't get to him. It's dark and he's drowning. Mac is fading and he can't make him stay. It's dark and Jack is drowning. Mac is fading._

_And nothing. Nothing matters anymore._

                             ********

16 hours. It took them 16 hours to get him to stop bleeding. And it had been three days before they took the tube out. Three days of watching both Dalton and Mac in a hospital bed. Apparently, Jack had gotten a stab wound on the last mission. So the surgeon's fixed him up. Matty didn't know any better, she would think that her boys had a death wish. Boze and Riley were asleep on the couch, Matty took vigil by the bed. Matty looked at her watch. She sighed, she needed coffee.

Her eyes went straight to the bed when she heard a shuffle. Mac was tossing, having a nightmare. Matty glanced at Jack's bed, that was just across from Mac's. Jack hadn't moved. Yet.

Matty's eye went back to her youngest, who seemed to be grasping for something. Then, he let out a small whimper and if Matty didn't have her agent training she would've been startled when Jack practically leapt to Mac's bed. He took ahold of his hand. Matty blinked away the tears that were forming. Jack's expression was of somebody who just found their second half.

"Mac? Buddy? Open your eyes. Your okay. I promise." Jack's tone was soft and pleading. Mac tossed his head and Jack squeezed his hand.

"Mac." Mac sat up, then gasped. His eyes wild and they were looking for something or… someone. His eyes landed on Matty, and then he turned to look at Jack. Before he began to cough. Matty pushed the call button. Jack, who literally ripped out everything he was attached to, sat down on Mac's bed. Mac's grip didn't lessen, as he stopped coughing and laid down. The doctor's came in, and Mac was silent as he allowed them to do their job. He winces and he let out a groan. Finally the docs were satisfied, they left them alone. Boze and Riley had woken up, when the doctors came in. They were silent, until they left.

"Mac?" Matty asked, she ran her hand through his blonde hair. Mac looked at her, and he seemed to deflate, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes a second later, staring at Riley.

"Riles, can you do a search on Jonathan Ranger?" Riley gave him a strange look, but nodded. She grabbed her computer and started the search. Mac turned to Jack.

"Murdoc, he broke into my house."

"We got that. He left us a message, bud."

"He doesn't-" Mac flinched in pain, "He doesn't know. Still."

Matty and Jack looked at each other, "Good." Mac took a rough deep breath, "He wants us to do him a favor."

Mac's hand was squeezing Jack's tightly. Panic ran through his eyes, he never took his eyes off Riley. Either, Murdoc threatened Riley, or the guy Mac wanted her to look up is a badie. The only sound for a few moments was the clicking of keys on the laptop. The more it stayed silent, the more Jack anxiety went up.

"Okay, Jonathan Ranger…" Riley furrowed her brow, then looked up at the three of them, "You guys know him."

"What?" Jack asked, there is no way that he knows this 'Jonathan Ranger.' Jack knows everyone he has ever came into contact with… never this Ranger dude.

"Actually, you do… he was apart of a gang… he went by the name Jolly Roger. Or just Jolly."

Jack's eyes widen and he turned to Mac. Who took a deep breath. His blue eyes met Jack's. They both were wondering the same thing.

_Why does Murdoc want Jolly?_

"What does he do now, Riley?" Mac asked.

"He's a...lawyer. For those that are in trouble with the law. He served time- two years- for beating up…" Riley's eyes widen and stared at Mac, "You."

"What does Murdoc want with a gang lawyer?" Matty asked, to distract them from the past. Jack and Mac looked at each other. Mac furrowed his brow.

"He told me that he's going to "borrow" us. That he needed all of our talents."

"Yeah. That ain't happening."

Before they could disgust anything, Bozer whistled, after looking from Riley's computer to everyone else, "I think I know why Murdoc wants him. Cassasin and Ranger's daughter went to the same school. Looks like she's been following her father's footsteps."

"She's been suspended for bullying and selling drugs… she was caught with a knife and when asked; she said and I quote 'Unlike guns, knives are more silent.'" Riley shivered. Blinked and looked at Mac and Jack.

"Do you think he's looking for an apprentice?"

They didn't know.


	24. Sleep + Exgirlfriends + Severed Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so while my head tries to piece together more Murdoc and what not, I did a one-shot on another story: "Wits + Wagers" about sleepy Mac...which got me the idea of Sleepy Mac and Momma Matty and Brother Bear Jack... then somewhere along the way Nikki came into play? I'm honestly not sure how it happened...but I was like M'kay... lets try it. So now this will probably be a two shot. I'll let you guys know if it becomes a three shot...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for OCCness, spelling and grammer mistakes. Oh! And I think I also forgot to mention, but I think you guys have figured it out by now, in this AU Nikki is bad and was the one leaking information... Thorton is Oversight and Matty has been the Director from the beginning. Yes, Thorton knows Matty adopted Jack and Mac. She also knows that they knew Riley and Bozer their entire lives.
> 
> ***side note:  
> The Ninja is my OC. I don't 'Macgyver' or any of the characters.

One of the things Matty learned about her boys is; their sleep routine. She, herself was no saint when it came to her sleep schedule, but her son's? Theirs was...just awful. Mac wouldn't sleep, he'd just tire himself out, until you found him flopped somewhere. Jack, was no better, he'd lay on the bed, his eyes closed, but you could tell he wasn't asleep. Matty found the one true way to get one of them to _actually_ sleep was if you put them in the same room. Just like everything else. And when one of them wasn't there...well that's where computers and phones came in.

Mac would fall asleep after five minutes of listening to Jack. Usually, he would be wearing one of Jack's sweatshirts. The thing of course engulfed him, but it was warm, comfortable, and most importantly it smelled like Jack. So, whenever Jack wasn't home and Mac put himself in a frenzy thinking he could last days on end, Matty would hand over one of Jack's sweatshirts. It took a couple of minutes, and her to leave the room then come back, but she would usually find Mac curled up on the couch, his bed or Jack's bed. Eye's closed and breathing evenly.

Jack was a harder case. His need to protect overrode his need for self care. Matty always thought Jack would make a good agent, but she keeps that to herself. For now. Usually, she finds Jack up at 2:30 in the morning. Eating cereal. Down in his man cave watching a movie. In the garage working on something. Just keeping busy and keeping an eye out. When Matty can't get Jack to sleep, she gets a drowsy and sleepy Mac to pull him to bed. Jack is much more lenient, when it comes to Mac.

When either one of them is sick...well… Matty does something special.

When Mac gets sick he's clingy and usually out of it. He tends to curl up in a ball and hide. He doesn't like being a burden so he secludes himself. Keeps people at an arm's length. His hair is usually a mess and eyes gloss over. When Mac gets sick; his walls go up ten times higher. The only person to knock them down is Jack. Who usually just crawls into bed with him, wraps a protective arm around Mac...or runs a hand through his hair, which calms the blonde and Mac actually sleeps. Matty has a few pictures of them.

When Jack gets sick, he's much more active. Go figure. Jack who usually isn't as active, like his brother, tends to be all over the place, when he's sick. It's like, they switch or something. So, Matty gets clever, sometimes she uses Mac… other times she allows Jack to just exhaust himself. When she allows him to do that, he usually shuts down within 10 minutes. When exhausting himself doesn't do anything, she- and yes this does sound bad, but YOU try and get a hard headed idiot to sleep- gives him Nyquil or Dayquil.

Something to get him to sleep. Matty knows her boys. Knows how to get them to sleep. Or better yet, _they_ know how to get each other to sleep. Matty really needs to work on this codependency thing… but something tells her that they have been through too much for them to ever sever the line.

                             ********

Matty sat in the chair waiting for her team...her family. To walk through the door, all she knows is that they did good. The "Ninja" as Dalton liked to call him, was in Chinese custody. The plane should have landed, so they should be here soon. Matty tapped the touch screen, when finally she heard the door open. Turning she found Jack, Riley, Boze, Leanna, and lastly Mac enter. They all looked tired, but her youngest looked like he'd fall over any second.

"Well done, agents." Matty smiled.

"Tim Chang is in custody and we are home! I support- Mac?" Jack cut himself off, when he turned and looked at his brother. He was swaying and his eyes were looking everywhere. Jack glanced at Matty then back at Mac. Everyone else took a couple steps back, Riley and Bozer knew how much Jack got protective over a sleepy Mac. Leanna just followed suit.

"Mac? Buddy, when was the last time you've slept?"

Mac blinked, his eyes looked wild, "Uh...Sunday?"

Even to Matty he sounded unsure, she heard Jack curse underneath his breath. He looked at Matty.

"Matty-"

"Go, get boy genius into bed." Jack took Mac's wrist and began tugging him towards the door. They all could hear a light hum and it seemed that Mac became more leintant the more Jack hummed. Bozer, Riley, and Leanna all looked at Matty. Her concerned look, became more relaxed. She rolled her eyes.

"Jack can't sing," Matty told them, "But there is something in the way Jack hums that get's Mac to do anything."

                            ********

"Mac, stop it."

"I can't sl'ep" Mac's voice began to slur. Jack rolled his eyes. They got to the GTO, the only thing that Jack kept from Texas (and his dad's dogtags.) Mac was leaning on the vehicle, in a slight haze. Jack rolled his eyes. Mac was becoming dead weight and Jack needed him to actually get into the car, before he dropped.

Finally, Jack unlocked it and dragged his butt to the passenger side. Opening the door, he practically shoved his brother into the seat, buckling him in, since Mac was practically asleep.

"J'ck." Mac murmured, his hand reaching out for Jack. The eldest ruffled his hair, before closing the door. The sound of the car door slamming, jolted Mac away. Jack flinched when he got in the car. Mac's eyes that seemed to have a sleepy haze over them, darted everywhere.

"N't fa'r. N't fa'r… Jack- they don't know hum-" Mac broke off his sentence his head falling to his chest. Jack rolled his eyes, Mac's memory was always off when he was tired… and worse when he was on the brink of sleep. He was remembering the time they were in Sandbox and Jack shaved off $60. Jack reached over, Mac's hands were clinging onto the seatbelt, Jack removed them. Ruffled his hair, once again, and started humming. Mac wasn't fully asleep, his body was too tense. Jack's humming got a bit louder. Even in the darkness he could hear the furrow of Mac's brow.

_Please, please no nightmares._

When they were on the road to Mac's place, Jack heard him shuffle. Jack stopped humming and turned on the radio. Letting whatever voice sooth Mac. Soon enough they were at Mac's house and Jack parked the car by the garage. He got himself unbuckled, he didn't bother waking Mac up, just went, got him out and into his house. Mac's head was on his shoulder and when Jack reached the living room, he stopped.

A click from a lamp, luminanded the room. His body was telling him it was a trap, to not listen to whoever was in the living room. Jack held Mac a little tighter.

"Ah, how cute. Brother bear protecting baby bear." Nikki's voice was taunting. Mac in his sleep must have registered her voice. He shifted, closer into Jack, like he could feel her icy powers.

"Why are you here, Nikki?" Jack's tone was deep, a bit of anger laced in his voice. Mac shifted again. Nikki was agitating him.

"J'ck?" Mac's voice was soft, only he could hear it.

"It's okay." He responded quietly.

"I came to pay y'all a visit." She was smiling, "I broke out of the armor vehicle. It pays to date Mac. But that's not why I'm here."

"Good. He's taken."

He could feel her eyes roll, "Oh, I know. Riley, was it? Must have a thing for hackers."

"What. Do. You. Want?" Jack bites out.

"I've heard that theory everyone has about you two… if one is injured it's the other that's in pain. Let's test it, shall we?"

There was a click of the gun and before Jack could do anything, a searing pain blew through his body. Jack had enough time, or maybe it was pure instinct, whatever it was to save Mac from getting hurt, who seemed to wake up from the shot. His eyes still hazy, but aware enough that Mac knew Jack was on top of him. Protecting him. Mac pushed him off and Mac managed to get to his knees.

"Jack?" Mac's voice was a cross between a whimper and worry.

"Don't worry, Mackie," Blue eyes looked into her hazel ones, "If the theory is true, he'll survive." She caressed his cheek with her hand. He pulled away. Her only expression was a smile.

"Jack's a big boy, he'll survive...but will you?"

Another shot and Mac screams.


	25. Severed Ties + Whole Again + Double Agent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So, I was gonna save this update for tomorrow, but like I've said before, I don't want to foget, so I just updated it now. I really like this chapter... and I hope you guys aren't made about the twist at the end. But please... trust me. As for the reference to Murdoc, this would be a totally different case then the one I posted (Muroc + Revenge) Thank you for the comments and I hope this suffices... I there will be a third one. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any OCCness, Spelling and grammer mistakes. The italics are Mac and Jack in limbo, basically... and the the talking that's not italicized are memories... if that makes sense. 
> 
> ***side note:  
> Hope you all enjoy the twist at the end.

_Jack felt weird. Like really weird, like he was out of place. He's standing on an island, surrounded by water. He's alone and it's dark. He doesn't like this feeling, it's like he's missing something… or someone. Something it's right. He feels like half of him is gone, like he once had a grasp on it… or at least his eyes on it… and now. Now it's gone._

_"Jack?" The voice sounds like a whimper and there's worry in his tone. There is a sudden need for him to get to that voice. It's an overwhelming need. Like, if he doesn't get to that voice, his world will end. But he can't move, it's dark. And there's water that surrounds him. He can't take a step, because if he does, then he'll drown. Jack wants to live, thank you very much._

_Jack hears a scream, it's so familiar. And this time the need to get to- whoever it is- becomes burning. But he's stuck. He can't leave the island that he's on. He's stuck and if he takes a step… he'll drown. He doesn't want to drown._

_Something is wrong. Jack doesn't know what it is. He doesn't feel whole and it feels weird. Like, really weird. Something is wrong, but there is an overwhelming, burning need to protect. Jack hasn't felt that need in so long. Something is wrong._

_Something is wrong and Jack doesn't like it._

_********_

_Mac feels cold, like somebody stuck him in a freezer and forgot about him. He also feels like he's missing something...no somebody. He doesn't know who he's looking for. Or why it feels like a constant jab to his side. Mac is confused, cold, and just wants something to keep him warm. He doesn't like the feeling. It doesn't feel right. Mac was sitting on the sand, watching the waves lap on the shore. It's peaceful, but Mac feels alone, like there's supposed to be somebody nagging at him. To help him get out of his head._

_That however is crazy, Mac has been alone is whole life. He's been on the streets, fighting tooth and nail, to keep himself alive. The nagging feeling that tells him he's not alone doesn't go away. Why does it not go away?_

_Something is wrong. Mac can feel it, it's like there is a major gap between him and something important. Somebody important. Something is wrong. He has this overwhelming need to jump into the ocean and swim. Something is wrong, there is something out of place and if there is anything Mac knows, it's to fix things. He has to fix this. He has to fix whatever it is that it wrong. Because if he doesn't somebody was gonna die, and Mac can't live with himself if somebody dies on his watch. Mac stands up, takes his shoes off, and runs into the ocean. The water is cold, but the need to fix whatever this is overrode his need for warmth. Besides that, something tells him when he gets to whatever needs to be fixed, he'll find warmth._

_He hopes._

                             ********

Matty knows something is wrong the moment she walks through the doors of the hospital. She can't explain it, but she knows that something is wrong. Whatever it is, the force of it is strong enough to freeze her in place. She doesn't know if it's because it's her agents or because it's her motherly instincts. Something is wrong with her agents… wrong with her sons and she wants to know. She wants to know what's wrong with them. Now.

The nurses know her and they are cringing when they see her. Some swallow, others shy away, and others are standing. Knowing the best way to handle her glare is to give her the answers.

Matty has Riley and Bozer behind her, Leanna was at Mac's house looking over the crime scene. She wants to be at the hospital, but she also knows where her skills are needed. Matty is thankful for that.

"Matty!" Sierra, a nurse that has been with Mac and Jack the longest, "They're in surgery." Sierra's brown eyes darted around like she was afraid that the next thing she said would break something. Matty lifted an eyebrow, trying to be patient. It wasn't working.

"They were both shot, Jack in the back, a through and through. Mac was shot from the front, when the paramedics got there Mac was laying on top of Jack." Sierra informed.

"That's not odd." Matty responded.

"True…" Sierra got a skittish look in her eye, "Something must have happened, usually when we get them, putting them close by does the trick… you know. But this go around, it's almost like whoever shot them also severed the ties. It's like they repulsed each other. They seemed agitated."

"Wait." Bozer said, "Your saying that weird bond that nobody but them can explain was cut? Is that even possible?"

Sierra's response was a shrug, "They are living proof of it. Whoever shot them...must know. If you all could wait, I'll bring updates as they come." Matty nodded, feeling numb. Riley and Boze had to push her to a seat and there they waited. Whoever shot them was gonna pay. Matty was going to make sure of it. One way or another.

                               ********

_Mac was soaked and tired, the water seemed to rise. It felt as if it would overpower him at any moment. Part of him tells him to go back. To toss this stupid idea out._

_"_ And if you do...who's gonna have your back _?" Mac paused, that voice. It sounded familiar. He knows that voice. He knows it. Mac desperately reaches out to grab it. Whatever has happened it meant to break him, but he won't allow it. He won't let whoever it was win. Not like this._

_He pushes forward once more. He's getting colder and he's lost. There are no stars to guide him. He doesn't even have a paperclip or his Swiss Army knife. He's stuck and he's sinking. He needs help, which is weird to think about since he's been alone all his life. Mac's gonna get hypothermia._

_"_ Hey, how are you doing _?" The voice comes back to him. He doesn't know where it's coming from._

_"I'm cold." Mac says out loud, maybe...maybe whoever it is, will hear him?_

_"_ Take it _." Suddenly Mac feels something in his hands. That's impossible, though, because he's in the ocean. He's wet and he's cold and...and… are his hands glowing?_

 _"_ You know Mac, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead by now." _Mac looks down at his hands, there seems to be warmth flowing through them._

_Mac looks around, "Why?"_

_"_ Because, kid. Your the light in my dark place. You pulled me out when no one else could _."_

_Mac's hands seemed to glow brighter and he felt much warmer. Mac was trying to understand all of this. He felt something ruffle his hair, which was impossible. Nobody was out in the ocean but him. What was going on?_

_"_ Mac? Dude, let's watch Die Hard _."_

_Mac froze._

**_Die Hard? But-that's not even my favorite movie-that's Jack's._ **

_Suddenly, everything clicked. Mac was soon flooded with memories and the overwhelming need to get to his best friend… his big brother, became overpowering. Mac began to glow brighter and he started to swim. He needed to get to Jack. Jack needed him._

_Mac just hopes he's not to late._

_********_

_Jack glanced up when he saw a small flicker out in the water. His island of isolation was becoming smaller. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Soon, he'd be in the cold water and part of him wonders when he became so afraid of water. So worried that he'd drown._

_"_ Jack, don't _." A voice said it sounded out of breath, Jack looked around. That was odd, where did that come from? The sudden need to protect came back. Jack looked out at the ocean and saw something flicker in the water. A light that was starting to burn bright._

 _"_ Jack _," this time the voice sounded exasperated, but Jack could hear a smile, "_ That's not how Quantum theory works _."_

_Jack shook his head, he must be going crazy. He didn't know science and whoever that voice belonged to. Well, it's just in his head. Jack sat down watching the water lap onto his island, the light faded again._

_"I'm cold." Jack looked up. The voice was the same, but it didn't sound like a lost memory. Jack shut his eyes tightly, the feeling of protecting was becoming overbearing. Jack pulled off his sweatshirt. It was getting to hot. Jack hadn't realized the moment he took it off, the sweatshirt disappeared, until he looked for it. What was going on? Jack looked out to the ocean and furrowed his eyebrows. The light was back, but this time it seemed stronger. Calming and...much like…_

_"Mac?" Jack asked out loud. The moment he voiced the name out loud, the overwhelming, overbearing, need to get to Mac caused Jack to fall. He doesn't even remember standing up, he just knows the ground is getting close. Memories flood him. Reasons to so many questions are answered. When Jack looks up again, he finds Mac getting close. After a couple more times watching Mac, the kid finally gets to the island, and Jack maybe imagining it, but it seems like the island grows a bit bigger. Mac's light dims and he's breathing hard, he's wet and Jack wishes he had his sweatshirt still. Jack gets to his knees and pulls Mac into a bear hug. Mac doesn't pull away. He clings to Jack._

_"J-jack?" Mac gulps. Jack ruffles his wet hair, tears springing to his eyes. Mac's tears are mixing with the water that's dripping from his hair. "_

_It's okay, I've got ya."_

_"N-Nikki." "I know, bud. I know. We'll get her. But first…" Jack pulls away, looking at Mac. He knows Mac is looking at him too. Mac raises a hand to where Jack's heart was. His eyes filling with anything analytical. He scrunches up his face._

_"She shot you in the back, just below your lung."_

_"Where did she shot you?" Jack asked. Mac looked up at him, "the same spot...but she shot you in your back...she shot me in the front."_

_"You think that's w-" Jack paused, "Kid, I think I'm waking up." Mac nodded in agreement, a smile on his face._

_"See you in a while."_

                                  ********

Jack woke up in a frenzy, something was wrong. He looked everywhere taking in the room. He doesn't feel like he's missing anything or what he's only one half of a whole. But he feels like there is something that should be here with him.

"J-jack?" The voice was weak, but it caught his attention enough to turn to the other bed. Jack calmed down when he saw his brother. The moment the adrenaline left, he started wincing in pain. He lay back on the bed, his head turned to look at Mac. He gave his brother a smile, Mac returned a weary one.

"You okay?" Jack asked, Mac nodded.

"N-Nikki…"

"I know, bud."

Mac shook his head, "S-she hurt you."

Jack swallowed the lump that caught in his throat. He wished he could be a lot closer to Mac than he was. Whatever happened broke them and Jack knows it'll take some time to heal. But what really caused Jack's eyes to sting with tears is how broken Mac's was when he said that. Jack knows Mac doesn't have feelings for Nikki, but he does still feel responsible for her.

"Kid, I'm fine. We're alive and safe."

"W-we have to find her." He murmured.

Jack was going to say something, but was interrupted when the door opened. Matty, Riley, and Boze came in, they all looked worse than what Jack felt. Riley went up to Mac, a smile on her face and kissed him. Running her fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Hey! Where's the love for ole Jack?" The eldest asked. Jack couldn't see Riley, but a look crossed Mac's face and gave her a smirk. She kissed him again, before turning to Jack. A silly smile on her face.

"Don't you dare." Jack said, his voice rough. Riley didn't listen, she just simply came up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Jack. We still love you." Jack cringed, but his attention went to Matty. Her eyes looking between Mac and Jack. Worry written on every feature.

"Don't worry, Momma. We're both okay."

"Nikki shot us just below the heart." Mac said.

"Dude!" Jack exclaimed, then winced.

"The nurses said it severed that bond you guys had."

Mac and Jack looked at each other. Then back at Matty, smiles on their faces.

"You know us, Mom. Nothing can break that bond. Not even a cold ocean."

"Good, now. What are we gonna do about Nikki?"

Matty was met with silence.

                                ********

Leanna Martin sat at her favorite booth. The diner was filled with people, but she was waiting for one person to show up. She had to play her cards right. Anybody could recognize who she is. The door opens and the bell chimes. Leanna looks up. The blonde had just entered and was making her way to the booth. Elegantly, she slid into the booth, the waitress walked up, looking a bit frazzled, but had a smile.

"What can I get you?"

"A shake please, cherry." Nikki asked.

"A cup of coffee." Leanna said. The waitress nodded wrote it down and walked off. Nikki went back to looking at the dark skinned women. Leanna's eyes didn't falter, she simply raised her eyebrow. Nikki smirked. "

What do they know?"

"Nothing, yet. I destroyed the evidence. All they have to go by is Mac and Jack's word." Leanna pulled out a case, slid it over to Nikki, "This has everything you need to make a life for yourself."

"Thank you. But I'm not finished yet. I hear Murdoc is in town...may just reach out to him. Be my eyes and ears."

Leanna nodded. The waitress returned with the drinks. Nikki took a sip and then got up and left. Leanna continued to sit there and drink her coffee


	26. Army + Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I don't think this was as heart wrenching as I wanted it to be. But I'm proud of it. As somebody who had two brothers in the Military... the one thing I was scared of was being home alone and waiting for a car to come up and for two soldiers apologizing for our lost... I couldn't do that to Matty. But ever since then, I've had a deep respect for those who wear the uniform. For those willing to sacrifice their lives for me. I understand that there are bad soldiers. And that just ticks me off, that somebody is willing to disrespect the uniform...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver.' 
> 
> ***Side Note:  
> Thank you to any of my readers that has served or know anyone that has served. I appreciate your sacrifice!

Jack sat at the table, waiting for Matty to come home. He hadn't told Mac yet, he wanted Matty to know first. Part of him couldn't bring himself to tell Mac. The kid had three more years of school. This decision was his though. Jack had to do it. For Matty. For Riley and Bozer. For Jill. Most importantly for Mac. He knows Matty will understand, Mac would be a little harder.

Jack took a deep breath and at that moment the door opened. Matty walked through, a smile on her face and then Mac followed. Jack smiled, Mac was holding a science fair trophy. A gleam in his eyes, Jack had missed it, he was at the enlistment office. Matty looked up, her eyes looking at Jack, and it was like she knew. The happy gleam slipped away.

"Mac, sweetie… why don't you go and put the trophy up and wash up for dinner?"

Mac nodded, his smile not leaving, "Hey Jack!"

Then he was up the stairs. Matty dropped her purse and put the keys in the bowl. Jack sat up straighter. There was silence for a moment. Jack's heart clenched, she knew...way before Jack was home.

"When do you leave for basic?" She asked.

"Two weeks."

Matty nodded, "Sniper?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered. Matty's eyes filtered to the stairs. Jack knew what she was silently asking.

"Not yet, momma."

Matty's eyes never left the stairs and that's when Jack felt it. He turned and standing at the top stair, his smile gone and his eyes icy. Jack began to stand up and before he got up completely, Mac was gone. Jack turned to Matty, her lips pursed together. Her eyes sad.

"Mom I-"

"Go."

Jack nodded and ran up the stairs. He got to Mac's room and knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised that his door was locked. Jack knew this was going to be his reaction. Knew Mac wasn't going to like this, but Jack also knew the best way to protect Mac was to do this. The kid deserved to live.

"Mac? Come on buddy! Open up please?"

"Go away, Jack!" The voice was muffled, but at least he hadn't left the house. Yet.

"Mac. Please. Let me explain!" Jack was desperate.

"I said, go away!" Jack put his head on Mac's door. He took a deep breath before letting his hand drop from the doorknob. They were both hurting, this time, though, it wasn't connected. Jack took a step away from the door.

"Mac?" Jack called, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, "I love you, buddy."

                             ********

His two weeks were up and here Jack was at the airport. Matty dragged Mac out of his room, against his will. Before Jack left the house he took a glance inside Mac's room. It was in disarray. Clothes, books, paperclips, papers, and anything else he owned was scattered across the room. Some of Mac's science fair projects were broken. Mac, himself didn't look like he had gotten any sleep for two weeks. Now, they stood in the room where Jack was getting sworn in. The general stood there speaking, Jack couldn't think of anything but the blonde that stood behind him, working on a paperclip. Jack swallowed, responded with respect. And finally came the last goodbyes. Matty walked up to him first. A smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you, Jack."

"Thanks, Momma." He looked over her shoulder. Mac hadn't said a word, didn't look up.

"He's proud too." Matty murmured.

Jack knew that was true, but Mac wasn't looking at him. And that stung. Jack made his way to his brother. He got down on one knee, and lifted Mac's chin. He pulled away, but Jack did it again. Mac was still short enough he could do it.

"I love you, Mac."

"Then don't _go_." His voice was broken and pleading. Jack gave him a sad smile.

"I have to, bud. For you." Mac swallowed, as tears fell. And then Mac engulfed Jack with a big bear hug, that only a little brother could give. Jack gave him a bear hug right back.

"Be good for the teachers. And Momma." Mac nodded. When he pulled away, he put something in Jack's hand.

"Come back, please." Jack gave him a smile and nodded. Matty gave Jack one last hug, then together Matty and Mac walked out. Jack brushed away the tears and looked down at his hands. He began laughing. Mac left him with a longhorn made out of paperclips.

                              ********

                --5 years later (roughly)--

Matty walked through the door, Mac was home from MIT and Jack had went from the CIA back to the Army. This time as an Overwatch, at the moment through, Jack was state side. Matty felt a strange sense of De ja Vu when she looked over at her youngest son. The moment she looked into his blue eyes, she knew. Just like when she knew Jack was. She pursed her lips.

"When do you leave?" Matty asked.

"Three weeks." Mac told her, honesty in his eyes. Matty nodded.

"Have you told-"

"You have to be joking with me!" The voice of Jack cane through the door as it opened and then shut. Leaving a very ticked off older brother in the door way. His stance and his walk almost predatory. Matty took a seat at the front of the table. Jack was using his interrogation tactics. Which meant that his palms were face down on the table. Mac blinked, standing up.

“Are you insane!” it wasn't a question. Mac stood there, arms crossed. Matty sat there watching her sons like it was a tennis match. She stayed out of it. Mac was thankful about that.

“No, I-I just want to serve my country! Like you! Like your dad! Like my grandpa!” Mac answered. Jack growled. He actually growled. At him, Jack NEVER growled at him. He stood up to his full height, finger pointing;

“This isn't some video game, Mac! This is actual war! I went so you didn't have too!”

“Is this because you don't think I can do it?” Mac asked.

“You are stupidest, smartest person I know! This world needs you! They don't need me! It's not that you can't do it, its that if you die, this world will lose its BEST brain in the world.”

Everything in Mac stopped, when those words left Jack's mouth. Mac sat there mouth opened, looking at Jack and then at Matty. Mac always knew that Jack was proud of him, no matter what. Just like Mac was proud of Jack, no matter what. Mac swallowed.

“What about me, Jack?” Mac asked, his voice soft, “I need you.”

The ‘ _your not dumb, Jack_.’ was left out, but even Matty could hear it. Matty looked at Jack, her lips pursed. Jack took one look at her and shook his head. The last time Mac saw Jack, was when he walked out of the house. The door slamming, the only indication that the argument even happened.

                                ********

Bozer and Matty stood with him. He had been sworn in minutes ago. His heart hurt. Jack hadn't been there, he'd been shipped off to Afghanistan. Maybe if Mac is lucky he'd get to see Jack. He looked for Riley, but Matty said even she couldn't find her. Part of Mac didn't believe her, but Matty must have a reason not to tell him. Mac had learned not to question Matty.

"Is it too late to say, don't go?" Bozer asked, a small smile on his lips. Mac returned it with a small, sad smile. Those were the same words he said to Jack, all those years ago.

"Sorry, Boze… it's a little too late."

"Well, don't do anything stupid." Mac nodded and then looked down at Matty. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Mac leaned down and gave her a hug.

"I'll be safe, Mom. I promise."

"Jack and I are proud of you." She said. Mac nodded, he cleared his throat.

"Write as much as you can."

"Will do. I promise."


	27. Orders + Brothers Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, a lot of things here. First, once again, I don't know Military bases nor Medical tents(?) so this is all probably wrong. I apologize for that. Second, Matty is mentioned in this One-shot, but she's not there. Thirdly, there is a trace mention of rape. But nothing graphic. Fourthly, Mac was in an explosion... so yes he does have burns, but because I'm not a doctor and because I didn't want him to die, I couldn't decide what burns he had. I think it was around 2nd degree burns to 3rd degree burns...if that would be wrong, well I apologize. Oh! Lastly, I don't know Army Military Rank very well, and you all can correct me if I'm wrong... but Jack is a Sargent...which I believe is higher than a Corporal(?) And I don't actually know if Charlie got a higher rank... so he's still a Specialist.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for all spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver.' I do own Corporal Eric Washer. 
> 
> **Side Note:  
> This story was inspired by a request from fran_22. Asked if I could write a one-shot for "Wits + Wagers" where Jack lost a ton of money on a bet for Mac and then Mac got it all back. I'm still working on what exactly the bet was/ is, but this story has helped! So thank-you! I hope you enjoy!

Jack left command, he had spent four hours with the Higher Ups, and now he needed to go find his brother, his EOD tech. Apparently somebody had told the Higher Ups that Jack had disobeyed orders and "put Mac in danger." Right. Like Jack could do that. Mac was a trouble magnet, trouble found him. Jack got him out of it. He also had a sneaky suspicion of who lied to the Higher Ups. He had no proof, but Jack knew.

Jack went to the cafeteria, it was about lunch and it was worth the look. Mac wasn't there. Rolling his eyes, he left and headed towards the barracks. If Mac wasn't there, then maybe he was with Charlie. He hoped so.

"Mac?" Jack called, looking into their barracks. Both their beds were made, which wasn't what caused Jack's anxiety to rise. What did was Mac's vest and helmet were missing. Then came the sudden dread that overwhelmed Jack. He turned around and stalked out of the barracks. He looked around, finding something out of place. The base was buzzing, Jack didn't think about it at first, the base is always busy. This time though… Jack's gut was telling him to go the Medic. He stalked over to the building and it looked like he walked into chaos. Nurses and doctors scattered, reports were flying. Lines of chairs, were full of soldiers. Jack furrowed his brow. He was in command for four hours… why was half the EOD tech's wounded? Jack scanned the chairs, he knew most, if not all the EOD's. He wasn't good friends with them, only one other besides Mac. The pain in his gut grew. Something was definitely wrong. Mac wasn't here.

Jack was about to leave, when he spotted Charlie. All the other EOD's ignore him, as he made his way to Charlie. The guy looked like he went through six different MMA fighters who had flame throwers. His head was bleeding and he was favoring his wrist. His fatigues had holes and was torn in places. This didn't help Jack's anxiety.

"Charlie?" Jack asked, his tone light. Charlie looked up at him and started to stand. Jack put his hands up to stop him. Charlie sat back down.

"What happened?" Charlie didn't look at him, his eyes went towards the back rooms.

"W-we didn't know. The orders… we were following orders."

"Charlie. What happened?"

The EOD tech looked up at Jack, his eyes lost in a daze. Jack knew that look. Charlie was in and out. Remembering the past, but being in the present. Jack placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. He in turn looked up at Jack, his eyes glassy.

"We got word that there was massive IED 12 clicks from here. H-he said that he needed all available EOD's…" Charlie paused, he looked up at Jack, "Mac said no. Said that he couldn't just go without his overwatch. The Corporal didn't like the answer...shoved him against the wall and said if he didn't go he'd write him up for insubordination. W-we went out… he- he lead us into a trap."

Jack's blood froze, "Charlie, where is Mac?"

Charlie blinked, his eyes going back to the hallways were doctors were trying to save lives. Charlie swallowed his eyes returning back to Jack's.

"Mac took the brunt of it. Corporal said he had too. We stepped in and the building exploded… fire and guns."

"Who's orders, Charlie?" Jack's voice was icy.

Charlie blinked, "Corporal Washer, sir."

Jack's body went rigid. Ever since Mac won back all the winnings Jack lost to him, Washer has been doing nothing but hassel Mac. Something told Jack, Eric went to the higher ups told them lies, just to get Mac alone. Eric knew Mac wouldn't disobey orders. Especially if it's coming from somebody who is of higher rank. Mac was smart, trying to play the Overwatch card, but since Jack was in a meeting, the card could only go so far.

Eric thought he had a winning hand. He sorely miscalculated Charlie's position.

"Charlie, listen to me. This isn't your fault. And once your done being checked out, stay here with Mac. Can you do that?"

Charlie nodded. Jack patted his shoulder before standing up. He straightened his clothes and then walked out. He had a Corporal to go visit.

                             ********

Jack grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt before he slammed him against the wall. The look of pure death on Jack's face, wiped the smug look off his lips. It was replaced with pure terror. With narrowed eyes Jack's lips turned into a snarl.

"What? You couldn't handle being upstaged by a genius so you lead him and his friends into a trap?" Jack snarled. Jack's tone was so cold, the room dropped a couple of degrees. Eric's buddies stood still, waiting for a signal.

"I don't know what your talking about, Dalton."

Jack shoved him up against the wall, nothing but fire in his eyes, "I have a...good friend in the CIA that can make you disappear if she heard about this incident."

"What makes Mac so special to ya, anyway Dalton? He's the only EOD tech on base that can't be touched." Eric spat.

"He's _mine_. There is a reason he doesn't have to follow certain orders."

"Your's? Do I need I need to tell Higher Ups your using him on the side?" Eric asked, tone full of gloat. Jack released one of his hands from Eric's shirt. He curled it into a fist and decked him. Jack let go and Eric dropped. The room was full of Eric's friends. He glowered at them all.

"Y'all listen to me." Jack's voice was full of authority, "Specialist Macgyver is my EOD tech. He is not to be put in any danger, unless I'm right there." Jack turned to Eric, "Stand up, Corporal." Eric stood, straightened his shirt and stood at attention. Jack got up in his space.

"I am not, nor will I _ever_ use Mac in any other way, than to watch his back. He is the best EOD tech we have on base. If I find out others have used him. It's not me they'll be worried about." Jack left the room.

                                ********

Mac woke up groggily, the drugs were strong enough that it caused him to be slightly confused… or maybe that was the concussion. He began looking around, trying to remember what happened and where he was. The disinfectant smell told him was in a ward. The walls weren't solid, they were flapping in the wind. Everything was hazy and something felt scratchy around his nose. He raised his hand to pull it away, when he felt a familiar hand grasp it. The hand was calloused and firm. The grip was strong, reassuring. Mac didn't realize, until he felt the hand run through his hair, that the grip was gone. Through the haze he didn't realize he was leaning into the comforting touch.

"Mhfpm." He grunted, trying to get closer.

"Take it easy. You're okay." The voice was warm and safe. One Mac knew.

"J'ck?" His voice was rough and even to him it sounded slurred. The hand went away, and Mac let out a whimper. Then he had a straw placed in his mouth and Mac realized how thirsty he was. He began drinking greedily, until his brother, his Overwatch pulled it away. Mac blinked wearily at him, giving him a soft, puppy eyes.

"Don't. I know what that look means, and you have to take it easy, bud." Mac blinked in response and held out his hand. Jack grasped it, giving him a smile and squeezing it.

"The doc's want you to stay in for a couple more days." Jack said, "You took the brunt of the explosion."

Mac nodded, squeezing Jack's hand a bit tighter. Jack didn't let go.

"Charlie?" Mac asked.

"He's better off than you. A minor concussion."

Mac nodded, "Sorry."

"For what, bud?" Jack asked, his voice soft and low. Jack's presence has always helped Mac sleep, but add in the concussion and drugs, Mac couldn't really tell what was up or down.

"I tried to not go- I know that it was against all orders… but Corporal Washer- he demanded- and he's higher rank-"

"Hey, hey...it's okay. I promise you it's okay. If anyone asks, you just tell them it was orders. I'll take care of the rest. Got that?"

Mac nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep. I can tell you're barely hanging on as is."

Jack gave him a reassuring smile. Mac squeezed his hand a little tighter and finally the pull of sleep took Mac. Jack sat there, not only being Mac's Overwatch, but also being his keeper.


	28. Murdoc + Revenge pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so this probably doesn't make any sense, and I apologize. I have writers block and this is what you get...and I know it's probably not a good idea to write when you don't have an idea, but I was hoping that if I did, then I'd get an idea. So far this will be a three shot... YaY! Sorry that it's so rusty! It's garbage, I know.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver' or any of the characters. I do however own Jonathan Ranger and Clive O'Malley.
> 
> ***side-note:  
> This one is (obviously) Part 2 of Murdoc + Revenge. This brings in Human Trafficking and people for sale. Nothing graphic.

"I would think very carefully if I were you, Murdoc." Matty's voice was nothing but anger and hate.

Murdoc's lips coiled into a smile as he carefully turned around. His brown eyes sparkled with an unknown light. It didn't deter Matty's aim. The gun was pointed straight at him.

"Matilda!" Murdoc was full of excitement, "I see you got the call. I was just checking up on my BFF."

Matty narrowed her eyes, her lips a snarl, "You, won't actually get to see your 'BFF.' Your actually coming with me."

Murdoc didn't seem ruffled, not that Matty expected him to be. If what Mac told them all about this situation, time was of the essence. If they wanted to save both those kids.

"Perfect!" Murdoc said. Out of nowhere, two TAC members came and grabbed the man. He didn't put up a fight. As they were headed towards the elevator, Mac came out of the shadows. He gave Murdoc a smirk and walked behind. Nobody heard Murdoc's low growl. Matty and Mac paused at the elevator.

"Well, done. Boy Scout." Murdoc snarked.

"You said you needed our help."

" _I do_."

"Then, your going to do this our way." Murdoc growled, but nodded. The TAC agents and Murdoc went down the elevator. Matty and Mac waited for the next. She looked up at her youngest, he was shaking slightly. He blinked but said nothing.

"Will you two be okay?" It took a moment before Mac answered, his eyes analyzing everything. He left out a rough sigh.

"Yeah, we will. It's just- I never thought that I would be helping two of the worst people I've ever met."

"Well, the good thing is, you'll be in the War Room- unless of an emergency."

"Matty-" Mac tried to defend himself. He knew not to argue with Matty. Especially when she was in 'Mom' mode. But she was in 'Boss' mode, he gave her his charming smile and she raised her eyebrows.

"That stopped working once you turned 13."

Mac's smile fell and mumbled under his breath. The door closed leaving them in the elevator. She patted his arm and gave him a smile. Mac simply just rolled his eyes and gave her a pouty smile.

                             ********

"Okay, so while you and Jack took your sweet time healing and what not," Riley began, getting interrupted by Jack's 'Hey!', ignoring him and continuing, "I went through everything he told you. Everything. And Murdoc's right. Ranger's daughter and Cassian are both in trouble. They've been kidnapped, by Clive O'Malley."

Mac flinched, "He got out? How?"

Riley and Matty shared a look before Matty answered, "Apparently, he got his men to bribe the Judge. We are working on it."

Mac nodded, but it was Jack who chimed in, "Alright, what's the job?"

"Human trafficking." Matty said, not looking at Mac. Jack stood up, shifting to stand in front of Mac. The room became tight, restricted.

"No. No way." Jack groused, his whole body tense and ready for an attack.

"Jack." Mac's voice seemed to cut through the tension. He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "It's okay. I won't be leaving the War Room."

The moment the sentence escaped his mouth, it was like a vacuum. The tenison got sucked away and Jack relaxed. Mac came and walked around Jack, so he stood side by side with him. Riley's eyes flicked between them, and when she got the nod, she continued. Matty gave her a smile.

"Jack, you and Leanna are going undercover as a married couple. Jonathan has his men in there too, luckily they won't recognize you. Murdoc…"

"Murdoc is going in as a waiter. Don't worry about him… we may have injected him with a tracker without his knowledge. He won't be carrying a gun."

Jack nodded then looked at Matty, "Nobody is gonna believe that we are together."

"Actually, Jack-" Leanna walked in, "They are."

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking at Matty. She smirked, "Your a wealthy businessman… going through a midlife crisis."

There was a snort from Mac and Jack gave him a look. Mac tried to cover up his smile. It didn't help. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Laugh it up."

"You all leave for Belgium in an hour." Matty said.

                            ********

Jack fixed his sleeve for the sixtieth time. He adjusts his glasses for the seventh time. He doesn't like this. There is something about this whole scenario that makes his skin crawl. The ball room itself looks normal enough. Minus the small round podiums that show off the people. Apparently their favorite Irish doesn't have a preference. Jack is just thankful that Mac isn't here. He doesn't need to lose track of his partner. Of his brother.

" _Jack, knock it off_."

"I can't help it! Something is wrong. I can feel it."

The line was quiet. Leanna glanced at Jack, her smile not leaving her face. She seemed just as agitated. It felt like there was something they were missing. Jack knew Mac was safe. So, he wasn't worried about him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Murdoc. He looked like he had a good time, and that creepy smile. Clive wasn't around. Yet.

" _Yeah, I know. I feel it too._ " Mac's voice calmed him. Knowing Mac was on his side gave him the-

"Riley." Jack's voice was tight as his eyes stopped at a certain podium. Standing there, with bruises on her cheek and around her eye, hair a mess, and looking very, very uncomfortable standing there… was a certain blonde.

" _Oh, my gosh. Is that-"_

"Sam."

" _Sam_."

Everyone said it together. What was she doing here? Jack wanted to run and grab her, but he couldn't. Not without blowing his cover. Jack, however did make his way over to the girl. Leanna doing her job, had melted into the crowd. People were mingling. Jack stopped at the podium. He looked down. The tag on the podium said $12 million.

"I'll take her." Jack said, looking at the agent. He raised his eyebrows.

"Very well." He nodded and unlocked the chains. Jack gently took a hold of Sam's forearm, and began melting in the crowd.

"Keep an eye on Leanna." Jack mumbled.

" _On it_."

Jack pushed through a door and stalled. He made Sam sit down and he squatted. Her eyes were hazy and she didn't put up much of a fight. She must have been drugged enough to not know what was going on, but not so much she couldn't stand.

"Sam?" Jack's tone was soft. She looked at him, but it didn't seem that she was actually looking. He doesn't blame her. Jack wonder's exactly how she got into Human Trafficking under Phoniex's nose.

" _Jack, they've started the bidding_."

"What do you want me to do with her? I can't leave her here!"

" _We'll get her. You have a mission_."


	29. Washer + Phoenix pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> You know how you have a plan on writing and it starts out the way you want, but then your mind just starts to go a different route? Yeah, well, this is what happens. I didn't mean it to have implied sexual assault, but... it does. So, I apologize. This doesn't go into anything graphic, but it will help explain Jack's and Matty's attitude when they bring Eric in... hehe...
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver' nor the characters. I do own Eric Washer and his family.
> 
> *** side-note:  
> I do not condone sexual assault, if you or anyone you know is going through it, please seek help. It's a terrible thing and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

"Mayday! Mayday! Our plane is going down! Does anybody copy? I need help! My team and I are on our way down!" Eric's terrified voice fills the speakers. He doesn't know how this mission went down, so fast. One minute he is trying to escort a criminal back to the USA. The next they got hit by something and now the plane is headed towards the trees. The criminal looking as relaxed as ever, as Eric and everyone else are losing their minds. 

 

"Mayday! Mayday! Does anybody copy?" He tries again, nothing. He shivers. 

 

"Tell me, Washer," the thick accent filled the void, "Are you afraid to die?" 

 

Eric Washer couldn't reply. He was too busy trying to catch somebody. Anybody. Fear gripped him, not like it mattered in a couple of minutes he'd be dead. He took a deep breath. If he wasn't going to be saved, he'll say his last goodbye. Maybe somebody will hear it and tell his family. He sure hopes so.

 

"Ruby? Marc? Tia? I-I love you. And- and I'm sorry. I hope your proud of me. I wish I could say more, but I-I don't have time. Just, don't forget me. Please? Ruby? Tell them stories of us." His voice was shaky and tears fell from his eyes. 

 

Then the plane hit land and the radio was no more. 

 

                          ********

"Matty, I thought you said we had the day off? Who do we have to save today?" Jack asked, as he and Mac walked into the War Room. Riley was already sitting down on the couch, her fingers at the keyboard. Bozer was standing by the chair, head focused on the screen. Leanna on the other side. Mac came in and picked up a couple of paperclips before sitting on the arm rest of the couch. Overlooking what was on Riley's computer. Jack took his stance beside Mac, arms crossed. Matty glanced at Riley and nodded. 

 

The hacker hit some keys and the screen was filled with two different pictures. Instantly, the relaxed room fell into a pool of tenison. There was a sharp intake of breath as Jack's arms went from being crossed to being at his sides. His hands in fists. Mac took a quick look at him. 

 

"Jack." Mac's voice was quiet, only Riley and Jack heard him. It was illogical, Mac knew, because Jack wasn't going to listen.

 

"No." Jack growled, "What he got himself into, he can get himself out."

 

Matty jerked backward, her face scrunched up in confusion. Her eyes darted from Mac to Jack. Her youngest's eyes were darting from side to side, his creation a mess of wire. Her oldest's expression was filled with utter hate and fury. She had only seen that expression once before. When Murdoc kidnapped Mac and drugged him. After analyzing her kids, her expression changed. She knew what would get Jack to talk.

 

"Get over yourself, Dalton." Her voice full of sarcasm, "Whatever Sergeant 1st Class Washer did to you in the Sandbox needs to be let go."

 

The glance down at Mac full of worry, doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team. The ball of wire that falls to the ground and Mac clearing his throat, doesn't either. 

 

"All do respect, Ma'am, I can't do this mission." Her youngest leaves the room, without batting an eye. The room, which was swimming in tenison before, was fully submerged in it. All eyes all the only person who could answer the elephant in the room. Because Mac never turns down the chance to help somebody, unless it was Murdoc. 

 

"Jack?" Matty asked, the sarcasm long gone. Her eldest, blinked, his hands clenching and unclenching. 

 

"I lost $800 from him." Jack said. 

 

"$800?" Matty asked, not understanding. Jack's brown eyes flickered to the door. Mac was long gone, probably down to the lab. Jack wanted to make sure. He went and frosted the glass windows. He took a deep breath, before turning around. 

 

"When I was Mac's Overwatch, we came back from Rotation. It was late. Neither one of us had eaten all day. He went to the barracks, I went to the showers. When I got out Eric stopped me…"

 

                           --------

_ "Hey, Dalton!" _

 

_ Jack had turned around, he had just took a quick shower and was headed to the barracks. Mac was there and he wanted to make sure the kid had gotten something to eating. When he turned around he had to force himself not to growl. Eric Washer. Great.  _

 

_ "What is it, Corporal?" Jack asked. _

 

_ "I heard you liked to gamble." _

 

_ Jack froze, before he nodded, "And?" _

 

_ "Especially, about Macgyver?"  _

 

_ "And?" Jack asked, he became tense. The only person on base who knew that Mac and Jack were brothers, was Charlie. They were careful.  _

 

_ "Well, I have a bet for you."  _

 

_ Jack narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"  _

 

_ Eric smirked, "I bet you $500 that your EOD tech can't hold his liquor." _

 

_ Jack paused. There was an edge to Eric's voice that Jack couldn't decipher. A sudden overwhelming need came over him. Like, Jack needed to see Mac, now. However, Jack stood straight up and put a lazy smile on his lips. Part of Jack was hoping he would be able to read Eric more if he didn't look tense.  _

 

_ "$800." Eric raised an eyebrow, but the smirk didn't leave. He held out his hand and Jack took it. The deal had been made.  _

 

_ "Dalton. You should've gone lower." The snide remark, caused Jack's panic to explode. But they walked to the barracks side by side and the moment Jack heard the music, he knew he just lost $800.  _

 

_ Upon entering the barracks, the men all froze, all except Mac… whose eyes were glossed over in a drunken state. He held a bottle in his hands and he was singing off key. He was wearing only his T-shirt and cargo pants. He was stumbling everywhere. Jack growled.  _

 

_ "J-*hiccup*-ack." Mac cheered. _

 

_ Jack didn't know if he was more angry that he was only gone for ten minutes and Mac was drunk. Or that Eric seemed to be the one that orchestrated the whole thing. He didn't want to cause any sort of scene, he went over and gripped Mac shoulder. _

 

_ "Come on Mac, let's get out of here." _

 

_ While leaving the barracks Jack chose to ignore the gleeful look on Eric Washer's face. _

 

                           --------

" _ He  _ got Mac drunk?" 

 

"I don't know. None of the men would say and Mac can't remember. For weeks I was in a bad mood. Mainly because if something went wrong-"

 

"Mac would've come home in a body bag." Matty finished.

 

"Mac, seeing that I was in a bad mood, got the money back. But the real satisfaction was seeing Eric's face. He just couldn't believe that Mac could dissemble that many IED's." Jack added, "I thought that was it. We were done." 

 

"Until?" Riley asked quietly.

 

"Four weeks later I get called into Command." Jack doesn't look at Matty. That's when she knows, she isn't going to like this.

 

"Eric lied to the higher ups to get Mac and all the EOD's to a trap. To this day, Charlie, Mac, and I can't find proof that Washer was all over it. The fire burned any and all evidence. Mac had 3rd degree burns and spent at 2 and a half weeks in Medical."

 

" _ He what?" _ Matty's voice was pure anger. Jack flinched, but didn't look to her.

 

"I told him to back off, but… why would he? He knew he could get away with anything. Both of us were almost out." Jack remarked. 

 

The way Jack ended it, made everyone pause. He wasn't saying something. Matty's eyes scanned Jack's body. His hands were clenched, but there looked to be tears in his eyes. Ones he was trying to hold back. And the stinging idea formed in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted to wretch. Matty took a breath, and very, very calmly caught her sons attention.

 

"Jack, did Eric Washer-"

 

Jack didn't have to say anything, because Riley gasped and all eyes went to the screen, before they went back to Jack. There was a medical form, on Mac. Written in barely legible writing was the words "sexuality assaulted."

 

"I'm sorry, Momma."

 

Jack left the room. For a very long moment, the room was silent. Riley had tears in her eyes, Bozer and Leanna looked down right murderous. And Matty wanted to put Eric Washer in a black site. 

 

"So, which monsters are we exactly putting away?" Leanna asked.

 

Matty blinked, "Both of them."


	30. Matty + Nikki + Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I know that Matty is pretty soft here, and I apologize for that. My brain can't really come up with much and trust me I'm trying. Anyway, I hope you like this. This ends the last the whole "Severed Ties" thing I was going for, but starts another one-shot series, i have in mind. I still playing with the idea. Let me know what you think!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or any of the characters. The idea is my own. Sorry for any inaccuracies, spelling and grammer mistakes, or any OCCness!

Matty sat on the chair her hand on the chain that all she had to do was pull and the dark living room would be flooded with light. She knew she was playing with fire when she allowed Leanna to work with Nikki, but she needed eyes and ears on the blonde. Riley and Bozer were at the hospital, keeping her sons safe, add in the two TAC agents at the door and Matty was at ease, if only for a moment. She needed to worry about what was going to happen the moment the door opens. She knows Leanna will be walking in with Nikki. Matty knows just how much, her team hated to keep this from Mac. How much it pained Jack to hide it from his brother, but Mac needed to know that this was not his responsibility. 

 

The door twisted open and Nikki appeared in the dark. Leanna right behind her. The moment she heard the lock click, the light was on. And there was the sound of a gun, Matty made no movement when Nikki walked in, a snarl on her lips. 

 

" _ Matty. _ " 

 

"Nicole." Matty gave her own twisted smile.

 

"I should've known it was a trap."

 

Matty didn't respond, her face stoney and looking at her. 

 

"I'd sit, Nikki." Leanna said, her tone icy. The operative never wavered her gun. Nikki walked around and took a seat. Her hands slipping underneath the couch. Matty smirked.

 

"I had agents run through. No weapons anywhere. I came to talk…"

 

"More like threaten."

 

"You come after what is mine and you play with forces that you nothing about."

 

"Does Patty know?" 

 

There were footsteps and right behind Leanna came Oversight. Her suit jacket pressed and clean. No wrinkles in it whatsoever. The same with her slacks. She said nothing, did nothing. Just stood there, her dark brown eyes holding nothing but danger and threat. 

 

"You must think yourself talented, Nikki," Matty started, "The thing is, you aren't playing with some rookie agents. Even Leanna has more talent than you. However, what you are playing with his family. Something you've never played with before."

 

"Walsh warned me about you, both." Nikki snarked.

 

"I don't think he did, at least not entirely." Patty remarked, her tone icy. 

 

"Let's cut the chit-chat. Arrest me."

 

"Actually, we aren't," Matty said, nodding to the back Nikki turned and behind both Leanna and Patty was three agents. "They are." 

 

Nikki's eyes widen. Matty shared a look with Patty. America wasn't the only country that wanted Nikki and if she was all about skipping town, Matty had made the decision that maybe Germany would like her. After all, she did take out the Prime Minister. In all Nikki fashion, she growled and jumped at Matty only for Patty to intercept and give her a Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Patty looked over at the Germans agents, gave them a nod. They picked her and they left the house. 

 

Matty took a breath. This was over. Finally. 

 

                         ********

Matty was in the War Room, when she heard the door open. She heard a tap and without even looking, knew the windows were frosted. The footsteps were light and the shuffle was adamant. She smirked to herself as she pushed a button on her pad and the file on Nikki Carpenter disappeared. Letting out a heavy sigh, her turned to face her youngest. His eyes still on the blank screen. Matty waited. She knew this was coming. Mac sat down, his hands reaching for the paperclips. When his hands had a few, she opened her mouth. 

 

"It's done. It's out of your hands know." Her voice was firm, but soft. 

 

"She'll be back." He said, not looking up.

 

"For now, though, we'll let the Germans have a turn." 

 

The mess of wires, worried Matty. She knew Mac felt responsible… but her son, he couldn't be blaming himself. Mac blinked and finally, she saw his blue eyes.

 

"What if… the next time she comes… she finally gets what she wants?" His question was barely audible. The worry and anxiety in his eyes seemed to flood the room. Matty walked up to him, and sat on the glass table, she placed her hands on his. He squeezed them, she squeezed them right back.

 

"Listen to me, baby boy." Matty's voice was gentle but also held the authority it's known for, "Nikki will never,  _ ever _ get what she wants and if that means that we put in a safe house that's not even on record, we'll do so. If by some miracle, she comes around again, I promise, she'll wish she hadn't."

 

Mac nodded. Matty reached her hand upon his head and ruffled his hair. Everything will be okay. 

 

Because she'll die trying for it to be better.

 

                            ********

"Again!" The sharp voice demanded. Nikki snarled as she ran towards her opponent. She picked the nameless girl up and flipped her over on the hard ground. The girl's head hit the ground with a "Thwack!" When Nikki stood over her, she watched as the blood seeped over the white tile floor. 

 

She felt a bubble of laughter erupted in the pit of her stomach as her eyes drifted up to the man. Nikki smirked, as he crossed his arms. A proud smile on his face. 

 

"You think your ready?"

 

"What do you think? Let me go back!" Nikki demanded as she climbed the rusty old ladder. Yeah, they put two of them in a pool, it for training. She didn't think anything of it.

 

_ Matty thought she was so smart. The Germans didn't want me to put in prison. They wanted me to train. To be better. Well, I am better. _ Nikki thought to herself. The Master saw the look and smiled. 

 

"Every well then. Follow me."  

 

Nikki's smile widened. She'll be back in America in no time.  She be after Mac and the team soon enough. She was barely paying attention where they were going. Then she started hearing the shouts and a door at the end of the hallway. Nikki blinked. Something wasn't right, but before she could back away, her Master thrust open the door. People everywhere shouted. People chanting. Fists with money and an identical looking pool, this time with somebody a lot bigger and stronger in it than her. 

 

Her Master pulled her near him; "Win this and you get medical assistance and food. Understood?" He growls. 

 

Nikki nodded, hoping he didn't see the flicker of fear in her eyes. 

 

Matty was wrong. Nikki was wrong. Those agents weren't for Germany at all and Nikki wasn't going to see America again. 

 

Unless she was going to show up in a bodybag. 

 

She just got put into an illegal underground fight club. 


	31. Mailbox + Jail + Matty + Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so I've been having a bit of writers block, and then I realized I haven't done a Jack eccentric one lately and so I wrote this out last night. Looked it over this morning and decided to post it. While writing it, because I'm still having a bit of trouble on how I want to write other one-shots, I started having an idea of doing a one-shot with Ethan in it? Yay or nay? What do you guys think? Please let me know!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver.' But I do own Josh and Judd and will use them again. And I do own the Forseters. Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes and any Occness. 
> 
> ***side-note:  
> Okay, I also want to say that the idea of this came from an episode of CSI, which George Eads also plays in. They were investigating a death of a high schooler/college student who was going around smashing mailboxes... and the character Nick Stokes mentions that he use to do it too. So, I can't really claim the plot either. Hope you enjoy it!

Jack stares blankly at the wall. He hopes that when Momma comes, she left Mac home. Jack doesn't want Mac to see him like this. The kid already has anxiety with authority, he honestly doesn't need Mac to down right hate cops. Besides, this was all on Jack. If he hadn't been stupid, he wouldn't have gotten caught. Actually, if he hadn't been stupid and have his big ego, he wouldn't've done it. Jack would be surprised to see Matty even come and get him out. 

 

If Jack was Matty, he'd make sure he'd stay in lock up. Keep Mac away from him. Make sure Jack didn't exist. Jack deserved this. He was an idiot, who even follows through with a dare like that? Most importantly, he already had a record from his time in the foster care. There is no way Matty would want to keep him now. Jack would be sent away, even if he did get out, Matty would never let Jack see Mac again.

 

Jack messed up and Mac would pay the price. 

 

Jack messed up. 

 

Rubbing his hands across his face he mumbled into his hands. Mac didn't deserve a brother like this. Mac didn't deserve a brother like him. 

 

Jack knew he could survive prison. He was sure of it. He was big and smart, not Mac smart, but smart. He could look out for himself. 

 

"I could hear the pity party from the front doors, Jack." 

 

Jack looked up so fast he thought he heard his neck break. Thankfully, it didn't. Matty stood there, looking taller than she really is. For once not giving him the famous "Jack Dalton" glare. She was actually giving him a soft, smile… one she usually holds for Mac. Jack furrows his brow. 

 

"Yo-you came?" Jack's voice is a mixture of surprise and… something broken. 

 

"I did and before you say anything, Mac already explained."

 

"Mac's here?" Jack asked, his voice tainted with anxiety.

 

"In the car, waiting for us. They have to destroy the papers, that's why they haven't come to let you out."

 

At Jack's look of confusion, Matty smiled. Who were they gonna blame? Jack's fingerprints are everywhere. The other boys were no where- wait. Mac. Information started spinning in Jack's head. Did his brother, really follow him through the streets?

 

"What exactly did Mac tell you?" Jack asked.

 

Matty stepped closer to the bars. She wrapped her hand around the pole. She gave a soft smile and Jack cursed himself for being stupid. Again. This time, though for not paying any attention to his surroundings. He should've known better than to think Mac didn't follow.

 

"He was there, he was watching. Video taped the whole thing too. Everything. From the beginning of the dare to the smash and run. When the cops came to arrest you and your friends, Mac went to the Foresters, showed them the video. They aren't pressing charges on you. However the cops have a long night, because they are pressing charges on the three other boys." Matty explained. 

 

Jack let out a huff of laughter. He should've known. His brother looking out for him. It was quiet, until Sergeant Clark came in. He gave a smile to Matty, one that didn't reach his eyes, but Matty took it. He unlocked the door and Jack walked out. Clark put a heavy hand on his shoulder and Jack flinched a bit. He understood what the cop was saying, without him speaking a word. Jack nodded and the cop dropped his hand. 

 

                           ********

 

"Jack!" Mac exclaimed, as Jack and Matty walked out of the station. Soon, Jack had an arm full of this little brother. Mac was squeezing hard and Matty walked to the drivers side of the car. Jack nodded a thanks before dropping to one knee and pulling Mac away. He took in his appearance, and Jack held back a growl. He'd worry about the bruise around Mac's left eye. Other than that, Mac looked fine, thank goodness. 

 

"I'm okay, thanks to you little bro." Jack said.

 

"I'm sorry! I-I tried to be fast, b-but…" Mac bit his lip and then hissed, turning away. He had a split lip to hand to the black eye. Somebody had it in for them.

 

"But what, Mac?" Jack asked.

 

"Josh and Judd got ahold of me. They threatened to tape me to the flag pole wearing one of their sisters swimsuits… and make-up." Mac told Jack, Mac's fingers were fidgeting, tapping along side Jack's arm. He watched as Jack's face started to turn red and then Mac twisted his fingers into Jack's sweatshirt. 

 

"D-don't worry, though. I'll be okay. I promise!" Mac didn't sound so sure, not even to himself.

 

Before Jack could say anything, there was a soft honk and both boys turned to look. Mattu was waiting. Jack squeezed Mac's shoulder, and stood up. He tugged him close. They walked to the car and Jack opened the back door, letting Mac crawl in.Then Jack hopped into the front. 

 

"Oh, and before I forget to tell you, your grounded for two weeks. And you have to replace the Foresters mailbox."

 

Jack nodded, his attention still on what Mac said about Josh and Judd. Matty pulled out of the station and Mac began rambling. Both Matty and Jack just nodded along. After a while his rambles fade and when Jack turned, he found that his brother was asleep. 

 

"Jack?" Matty said, Jack turned to look at his mom. He swallowed, knowing what was coming. She was playing all nice at the station. Now was when the punishment would come. Besides the grounding part. 

 

"Yes?" Jack asked, cringing already.

 

"If you  _ ever _ do something stupid like that again, I will castrate you."

 

"Can you legally do that?" Jack asked.

 

Matty opened her mouth to reply and then snapped it shut. She opened it again, only to close it, again. She didn't know, but she knew she could do it psychologically, and that was what she meant…

 

"Yes." She finally answered, though her voice wavered.

 

"Are you sure? Cuz, that doesn't sound right." 

 

Matty rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Just don't do something stupid."

 

"How can I when that's my middle name?" 

 

The car was silent for a moment. Matty looked at Jack through the corner of her eye. Then she started laughing. 

 

"Th-that's not!"

 

"Too late." Matty smirked.

 

The car was silent, minus the light snoring that came from the back. Jack looked back and found that Mac had his head on the window. His eyes closed. Jack turned back to Matty. 

 

"Thank you, Mom."

 

Matty smiled. And that was good enough for Jack.


	32. Lockers + Bullies + Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So this was going to be in "Wits + Wagers" but then it turned into this and I was like, "Welp! Time to put in 'Momma Matty' and so here it is!" I hope its no to cliche... *cringes* thank you for all the comments and I apologize for not replying to them all. It's just I'm surprised you all love this book so much!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any Occness, spelling and grammar mistakes. I don't own 'Macgyver' but do own Mr. Dashner, Archie, Judd, and Josh.

"$45" Bozer comments as he sets his tray down. Riley actually looks up from her computer with a curious look. It was lunchtime and the little squad was all making their way to the table. Riley had gotten there first, since today was Chicken Soup and she  _ hated _ the school's soup. It was awful, it almost ruined homemade for her. Bozer had gotten a salad. 

 

"What?" Riley asked, having no clue what the theater geek was talking about. 

 

"I just overheard Archie, Josh, and Judd talking smack about Mac. $45 says Jack overhears and punches the daylights out of them."

 

"Where is Mac?" Riley asked, looking around the lunchroom and ignoring the bet. Bozer pauses his movement, the fork that was full of green leaves hanging in the air. His brown eyes scanning the room as his face becomes worried. 

 

"I-I don't know? I saw him first period." Bozer said.

 

"P.E. was second. I haven't seen him since then." Riley remarked. They both looked at each other and suddenly dashed out of their seats. They zigzagged around students and ran to the locker rooms. Bozer pulls open the door and Riley followed. Nobody was in there, it was lunch or whatever your fifth period class was. 

 

"Mac?" Bozer asked. The room was quiet. Bozer looked at Riley, worry in his eyes.

 

"Mac?" Riley tried, walking down the line of lockers. 

 

"Ri-Riley?" The voice was small and breathy. 

 

"Mac, buddy, make some noise!" She said, Bozer was by her side in an instant. There was a bit of knocking and suddenly they both turned to the second to last line of lockers. 

 

"Which one, Mac?" Bozer asked. 

 

The knocking got louder and they stopped at the one in the middle, 178. Bozer and Riley looked at the lock. Neither one knew the combination. 

 

"Mac, whose locker is this?" Riley asked.

 

"J-judd's." He stuttered, "C-can you… can you g-get me out? Please?" 

 

Riley pulled out her computer, clicked a few buttons, all the while Bozer talked to Mac. Riley then hacked into Mr. Hadley's files, found Judd's name and combination. She looked at Bozer. 

 

"12-4-34." 

 

The moment the numbers were said Bozer spun the lock and then there was a click. Bozer opened the door and Mac tumbled out, he curled in on himself. Thankfully, they let him get fully dressed. Bozer and Riley didn't make a move to touch him. He hid his face from them. 

 

"Riley, go see if you can find Jack?" Riley nodded. She wasn't supposed to be here anyway. Putting her computer in her backpack, she began to walk out. Ignoring the small, quiet sobs coming from Mac. Once out of the locker room, she practically ran to the cafeteria. She scanned the lunch room, finding Jack at their table. Jill was there too. She dashed over to the table.

 

"Jack!" Riley said, panic in her voice. 

 

"There you are! When we saw y- What's wrong?" Jack asked, his voice full of worry, when he saw Riley's face. 

 

"It's Mac! I'm so sorry, we didn't think anything of it until just a few minutes ago! Somebody shoved him in one of the lockers in the boys locker room. We just got him out!"

 

Riley always knew how protective Jack was of Mac, so much so she would put money on it. But the moment she finished the story it was like, Jack had a different personality. His eyes became like ice and even his body language was just rigid. Riley swallowed and took a step back. 

 

"Did he say who?" 

 

Riley shook her head, "Bozer's in the locker room with him."

 

Riley's eyes flitted towards Jill. The blonde had her mouth open. Jack stood up and began walking towards the doors. Riley was right behind him, Jill close by. They followed him all the way to the locker room. 

 

"Stay out." He growled.

 

The girls paused. The door shut and they shuffled around the hallway. 

 

                          ********

"Mac?" Bozer tried again, he knew better than to try and touch Mac. His best friend didn't like enclosed spaces, but he could last longer in them then he could with heights. He just wished his friend would speak. 

 

"Boze, back up." Jack said. Boze blinked and stepped back, as Jack took his place. Boze did as he was told, he stayed out of the way of the two brothers. He watched as Jack was an arms length away, Jack didn't say anything, but he did have his hand out palm up.

 

"Do you want me to call, Ma?" Jack asked calmly. Mac slowly raised his head. He took in Jack's position and slowly reached out. Mac's hand was halfway there, when the door slammed open, Mac squeaked and curled in on himself. Jack cursed under his breath. Standing up in front of Mac. Bozer, not knowing what else to do, moved to stand behind Jack, but only a few steps from Mac. 

 

Josh, Judd, and Archie came in and Jack narrowed his eyes. 

 

"I swear if you touched one of those girls…" Jack let the threat tamper out. His hands clenched into fists. 

 

"Don't worry about Jill and Riley. Those two geeks are fine." Judd said. Jack didn't believe them. 

 

"What are you doing in here?" Jack asked, trying to keep himself calm. Though he's not doing a good job of it. With Mac curled into a ball and Riley and Jill in an unknown condition… it was taking Jack a while to just stay calm. 

 

"We were going to come feed, Mac." Archie explained, holding out his hand. It was full of garbage. Jack counted to ten, took a breath, it didn't stop the snarl on his lips. 

 

"Get. Out." Jack ordered.

 

"You aren't the boss of us, Dalton." 

 

Archie made to side step Jack. However Jack wasn't going to allow that and grabbed his wrist. Pushing him back, Archie losing his balance fell to the ground. When Josh and Judd came running, Jack socked one of them and caught the other's wrist. He tossed them to the ground. He stepped close to them, so he was towering them. 

 

"If I ever see or hear that you put my brother in the lockers again, I'll make sure you find yourself stuck to the walls of the gym." Jack growled. He turned around and walked over to where Mac was. 

 

"Mac," Jack's voice softened, "Let's get you home." 

 

Jack picked Mac up (Jack ignored the flinch but that did nothing to the stab in his heart,) started walking out, and Bozer followed suit. Barely glancing at the boys on the ground, they left the locker room. Riley and Jill were still there, too Jack's reassurance they were okay. Riley looked at Mac, but he had his head tucked into the crook of Jack's neck. Jack was rubbing his back. 

 

Mac was 14 and was a freshmen. He was the shortest in his class and weighed almost nothing. Which ticked Jack off, since his kid brother ate  _ everything. _ Stupid metabolism. 

 

Riley, Bozer, and Jill followed them to the parking lot. Jack put Mac in the back, the kid had fallen asleep. Somehow. Jack looked at the three friends.

 

"You guys can come after school." Jack said. 

 

"But-" Bozer started.

 

"No buts, I don't want to explain to your parents that you all skipped school for Mac."

 

"Okay. See you at 4:15." Riley agreed, pulling Bozer and Jill away. Jack rounded his pick up and got in. He had a lot to explain to Matty. 

 

                         ********

 

"Jack!" Matty called from the hallway. Mac perked up, his fingers clinging to Jack's shirt. When they got home, Jack had gotten Mac's leather jacket off and switched it to one of Jack's sweatshirts. Mac hasn't exactly moved from Jack since they got comfy on the couch. 

 

Mac twitched, but said nothing as he hid his face in Jack's shirt. Jack kept the steady pace of rubbing his hand on Mac's back. Mumbling quiet reassurance, Jack looked up.

 

"In the living room, Ma." Jack's voice rang out. He knew the moment, Matty walked into the room and saw Jack and Mac, she'd melt. He would explain the situation and she'd understand. Jack paused the movements as Matty walked in, Mac shifted. The fingers still twisted in the cloth.

 

Matty stopped the moment she entered, looked at Mac and then at Jack.

 

"Archie, Josh, and Judd." Jack said quietly, Mac flinched and curled up more, which to Jack and Matty looked impossible.

 

"What happened?" Matty asked. 

 

Jack sighed, "I don't know the reasoning, but apparently they stuffed Mac into a locker from second period to lunch." 

 

It took about an hour for Mac to feel again. That cramped space caused his legs and arms to go numb. He was still having some spasms, but they weren't terrible. Jack moved his hand to run through Mac's hair. Mac let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into the comfort. Jack watched as the anger melted from Matty's eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry that we skipped school." Jack apologized and Mac made a grunt. Matty smiled.

 

"Well, I'll talk to Mr. Dashner."

 

"Thanks, Ma." 

 

She nodded, walking up to the duo. She placed a hand on Mac's cheek, she sighed. Jack saw unshed tears form in her eyes. He didn't comment. 

 

"You didn't deserve any of this. Neither of you did." 

She cleared her throat and left the two alone in the living room. She had calls to make. Jack kept carding his hands through the blonde locks. He smiled when Mac closed his eyes.

 

"Who'd think we would become inseparable." Jack whispered. 


	33. Washer + Phoenix pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, so this maybe a bit choppy, especially at the end, but I wanted to put this one out, since I feel like I haven't updated this in a long time. I'm planing on at least two more chapters before I close this story. I also may do a separate story on this. I may not. Just depends. I apologize for it being garbage... I'm trying to get out of this writing rut I'm in. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any OCCness, spelling and grammer, and any inaccuracies. I appreciate all the comments I'm getting and if you have requested an idea, I promise that I'm working on the ideas as we speak! Thank you for your patience!

Eric pulled himself out of the rubble, he looked around, but found himself getting dizzy. He pulled himself up and leaned against a tree trunk. His men were dead and criminal mastermind that they were taking back to the US was dead too. How he survived, he didn't know. By all rights he should be dead, but God must have had mercy on him. 

 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, reevaluate his injuries and try to get the radio back to work. He took a deep breath. If he had that know-it-all Macgyver, he'd be able to fix it. The thought of the clumsy fool, sparked something in him. Eric often wondered what happened to him. One day they just went missing. No trace. When Eric asked around, they had said that both Jack and Mac's tour was up. 

 

Eric thought that was a bit fishy. Nobody else did, but Eric knew Mac would keep his mouth shut. Where the kid ended up… well Eric is just glad it was him that tarnished him. It could have been a lot worse. Maybe after this whole ordeal, when he got back stateside, Eric would go find the kid. 

 

First, he needed to fix the dang radio. 

 

                        ********

Jack found Mac exactly where he figured the kid would be at. The lab was empty, except for Sparky and the boy working with wires and a screwdriver.  Mac glanced up at Jack, before looking back at the robot. His fingers never ceasing their movements.

 

"You don't have to go, Mac." Jack remarked. His brother set the screwdriver down on the table. 

 

"They know, don't they?" 

 

Jack opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Mac nodded. He turned Sparky off and then looked at Jack.

He looked like he was about to cry, but he clenched his hands into fists. The pain causing a different reaction. 

 

"What do you think?" 

 

"I think it's up to you. You've got nothing to prove, Mac. Nobody would blame you for backing out." Jack said. 

 

Mac stalled his hands. He looked down at them and Jack saw the gears turning. Pursing his lips, Jack waited. His brother needed time to think and the way it looked, time is what Matty will give them. Mac let out a heavy sigh and then turned to Jack. His face determined.

 

"Your wrong, Jack. I do have something to prove." Mac finally said. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Mac paused it, "I have to prove to Eric, that he doesn't own me." 

 

Jack smiled, "Then, I will be by your side every step of the way."

 

                          ********

Jack and Mac walked back into the War Room. They were all waiting for them, Mac glanced at Riley, knowing there was going to be pity in her eyes. She smiled and came up to him, she hesitated. Mac smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around him. 

 

"I'm proud of you." She whispered, and pecked him on the cheek. Mac blushed, and nodded a thanks. 

 

"I-I'm sorry… I j-"

 

"You don't need to explain, Mac." Matty said, "I understand if you want to sit this one out."

 

"No." All eyes went to Mac, Jack placed a hand on Mac's shoulder giving him a light squeeze of reassurance. Blue eyes leveled at brown ones. One full of worry.

 

"I don't have anything to prove. Except one thing. I have to prove to Eric, that he no longer haunts me. That he no longer owns me." Mac said. 

 

Matty's attention went to Jack. Mac knew they were having a quiet conversation. It took a minute, but his mom's attention went back to him. She had a twitch of a smile. 

 

"Alright, just know everyone, minus me, will be in the field with you." 

 

Mac nodded. She turned back to the screen, this time her voice a bit more icy and hard, "This is Eric Washer, his team was supposed to escort Pablo Raffaelo, the Italian Mob Boss to America. They caught him in Russia. Their plane went down in the woods of France. The United States Army has lost contact, they called us when they heard that you two have worked with Eric. They think you will know how to track him." 

 

"So, get him on American soil and then wash our hands free from him? Done." Jack said. 

 

Matty smirked, "Something like that, yes. You leave in 20." 

 

She got nods from everyone. One by one, they left. Mac paused at the door, Matty waited. 

 

"It's not too late to back off."

 

Mac shook his head, he turned to look at her, tears in his eyes, "A-are you disappointed in me?" 

 

"Never. You will never disappoint me. That piece of garbage? He disappoints me. And if it were up to me, I would discharge him. Not even honorable." 

 

Mac nodded, a smile on his face. Matty watched as he righted himself and walked out of the room. Looking more confident than she had ever seen him. Matty smiled. He was right, he had nothing to prove. 

 

                          ********

The vehicle was quiet as they made it through the woods. They didn't have any trouble coming through, nobody argued when Mac took the front seat. Everyone knew how important it was for Mac to stick close to Jack. 

 

"No. No way, Mac. He can't be serious!

 

"Dude, I am!" Jack remarked. Mac rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face.

 

"Yes, Jack actually did it. That's why we have to be careful every time we come to France."

 

"How was I supposed to know she was royalty?"

 

"Sarah told you!" Mac exclaimed.

 

"I-I was distracted." Jack defended.

 

Mac rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips. After the whole ordeal of Mac finding out Jack was CIA, Sarah and Jack met with him regularly. Well, Jack did, Sarah would always sit seven tables away. Keeping eyes out for danger, but hear their conversations. Then when they left, she would wait an hour and head a different direction to end up at Jack house to tell Mac  _ her  _ side. The story of Jack and Sarah in Paris was Mac's favorite. 

 

"Uh, it looks like we are getting close." Bozer mentions. Mac looks up from the paperclip that was in his hands. There is a billow of smoke rising. Mac looks over at Jack. His hands clenched, he looks over at Mac. 

 

"Ready, kid?" Jack asked.

 

Mac gives a slight nod and taps twice on the dash. Jack nods. Mac isn't, but he's done thinking Eric won. 

 

                           ********

Eric picks up the gun, when he hears a vehicle. He's in no place to fight, but he'll do it if he has too. With the Mob boss dead, he had a high price on his head. The hummer style vehicle pulls up. He doesn't know whose in the vehicle, the windows are tinted. An eerie and dangerous  feeling comes over him. Like there is a strong desire for his head. Eric shifts. Nobody leaves the vehicle and he's confused. He lifts the gun.

 

Then two doors open up and Eric holds his breath and his tongue. When he sees Jack Dalton a spike of hatred courses through him. The smug Texan, seems laid back, his dark blue shirt shifting in the wind. He has sunglasses on and that stupid leather cuff in his wrist. The former Delta was the reason, he could pull Macgyver off base as much as he wanted. Eric watches as Jack leans against the car, waiting. Eric's eyes shift over to the other side of the car.

 

Eric's green eyes widen, when  _ his _ blonde friend steps out. His hair is cut short, blue eyes bright with intelligence. He's wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He looks over at Jack. They aren't speaking, but even to Eric it looks like they are saying something. Jack turns to the vehicle and taps on the hood. The other doors open and three people hop out. Two girls and a guy. One of the girls has her hand on a strap. Probably a backpack, her curly hair in a messy hairdo. She's wearing combat boots and a beat up jacket. She's beautiful. The other girl is tall, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, she's also wearing combat boots and she has a gun to her hip and a "I'll put a bullet in you." attitude. She's beautiful too. The guy Eric doesn't recognize, is short. Dark skin and brown eyes. He's wearing an army green shirt with cargo pants. Eric doesn't see a weapon, but it doesn't mean there isn't one. 

 

They all seem to congregate around Mac and Eric shifts uncomfortably. From pain or the way they were staring, they'll never know. He'll make sure of it. As a group they walk up to him. They don't talk, but the girl has her hand on the gun. Eric sets down his. He winces and they stop three feet away from him. 

 

"Are there any other survivors?" Jack asked, his voice is hard. 

 

"I'm the only one." Eric voices. He watches as Jack looks at the two who don't seem to be caring weapons and nods. They nod back and walk away. Eric's attention goes to the blonde, he's looking at the debris, his eyes narrowing. His eyes analyzing everything. 

 

"What happened, Washer?" Jack asked.

 

"The missile came out of nowhere, hit the wing and we went down. I'm the only survivor."

 

Mac looked up as the other two came back. They gave Jack and Mac a grim expression and shook their heads. Eric's attention went back to his old buddies. Mac blinked, then leaned in towards Jack, whispering something. Jack nodded, attention going to Mac, then to him. 

 

"Why were  _ you  _ in Russia?" Jack asked.

 

Eric blinked, "Why does it matter?" 

 

"Because, you were there days before they sent the mission to you and your buddies. Why. Were. You. There?"

 

Eric shifted uncomfortably trying to come up with a lie. The girl with the computer came up and showed Jack and Mac something on the screen. Mac went pale and Jack cursed. The former Delta stalked up to Eric. His fists twisting the collar of the the green shirt as Dalton lifted him up. 

 

"You  _ scumbag, _ " Jack hissed eyes cold, "It wasn't enough for you to take just a couple of soldiers out to 'play.' You took your own team to get used? Not only that you gave them up to  _ him?"  _

 

"I'd back off, Dalton." Eric snarled, pushing him back. Jack pushed him up against the ruined metal of the plane. 

 

"Does your wife know about your side business?" Jack questioned. Eric flinched, looking away. 

 

"I suppose not. Guess what, lucky survivor," Jack's tone was full of glee, "You are under arrest. For treason and sexual assault." 


	34. Costumes + Parent Tax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this one, but I wrote it out and well... yeah. I decided to post it. I actually got this idea after I wrote my "Fireworks + Family" two-shot. Yes, I know that its a bit early for Halloween, thats why it's short. I'll make a longer one and post it in October. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Sorry for any Occness, spelling and grammer mistakes. I don't own 'Teen Titans' or 'Macgyver.'
> 
> ***side-note:  
> I want to clarify something real quick. I'm not going to end this story. I have a lot of ideas in my head of how I wan this to go. I was saying that I was going to end my "Washer + Phoenix" sage in one or two my shots.   
> I want to thank you all for your support! The comments mean so much to me!

"Why do we have to go as Star Wars?" Mac asked, for the 89th time. Yes. Jack was counting. His kid brother apparently didn't understand that Halloween was about having fun. Not about being smart. Jack looked down at his brother.

 

"Because I said so."

 

Mac rolled his eyes, and with an exasperated sigh, he replies with, "Jack, we were Han and Wookie  _ last  _ year."

 

"Uh, yeah. And that's what we'll be every year." Jack remarked, with that older sibling sarcasm. Mac lifted an eyebrow, crossed his arms. Jack quickly turned away. Telling himself not to look into those blue eyes. Because Jack wasn't going as one of the Wilbur brothers or whatever science nerd that Mac wanted him to be. He wasn't. Nope.

 

"Why don't we all compromise and go as the Teen Titans?" Bozer asked. 

 

"Oohhh! I call being Starfire!" Jill said, chirped.

 

"That makes me Raven!" Riley commented, "Mac can be Robin and Jack can be Cyborg." 

 

Mac and Jack shared a look and shrugged. That actually might be fun. A group. 

 

"Wait. Then who am I?" Bozer asked.

 

"Beastboy!" Riley, Mac, Jill, and Jack replied.

 

"Ugh." It was too late for him to argue.

 

                           ********

Matty came home to her two boys with a pile of candy on her dining room table. She smiled as she placed her keys in the bowl and walked in. Jack was taking all the chocolate, while Mac was taking the sours and sweet candy. Matty leaned against the door frame as Jack grabbed a Starburt and Mac grabbed a Snickers. 

 

"Remember, Mom tax!" Matty said. She watched as both jumped and Mac rolled his eyes. 

 

"That's not a thing." Mac protested.

 

"We did all the hard work!" Jack agreed.

 

"It was my money you spent!" Matty reminded them as she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She heard Jack and Mac murmur to each, but even her super spy hearing couldn't pick up the conversation. They must have been doing the whole nonverbal communication. Matty rolled her eyes as she made it back to the table. 

 

She saw that they had cleared the table of all the good candy and left her with a pile of the candy kids didn't normally eat. Popcorn balls and peanut butter honey-o's. A couple of smarties. She wanted to be mad, she did. But even the laugh surprised her as it erupted from her lips. 


	35. Sick + Infection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I believe it was fran_22 that wanted a sickfic. I hope that this suffices for you! It feels a bit rusty to me, but I like it. The ending isn't the best. But that's okay. Thank you all for your support!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' and by now you all should know about my issues with grammer and spelling and what not.

Matty knew something was wrong with her son the minute he came in and Jack was behind him with a smug smile. Mac looked like he got hit by a truck, minus the broken bones. He was pale, blue eyes foggy, and his bangs clung to his forehead. Jack looked fine. Looked like he could run a marathon, her Baby Genius on the other hand looked like he needed to sleep for a month. Matty raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Mac?"

 

Her son looked up at her, he didn't look all there, and Matty gritted her teeth. She looked behind her youngest to look at her oldest. Jack put his hands up in surrender and Matty rolled her eyes. Of course Jack wasn't going to fight Mac. Mac was too stubborn for anybody's good. The kid could fight a bear and win, probably.

 

"Go down to Medical." 

 

"'M fine." Mac mumbled.

 

"Mac."

 

"Not sick."

 

"You saying you aren't sick, means your sick." 

 

Mac blinked, he stood in front of the couch and before anybody could say more he dropped. Moving like it's his job, Jack came up behind him, before the kid landed on the floor and sat down with Mac's head on his lap. 

 

"Not s'ck." Mac murmured.

 

Jack and Matty shared an exasperated look. Even falling to the ground he's fighting it. Matty was silently cursing the Macgyver family for raising stubborn children. It wasn't her first time. Once that was over she looked at her son, he was shivering and at some point he'd lean closer to Jack, who had his hand carding through his blonde locks. Matty smiled. 

 

"Jack-"

 

"No." A pathetic sound came from her blonde. Jack looked down at his brother and back at his mom.

 

"Until he's healthy again, I promise, Ma." Jack said, as he stood up, with Mac in his arms. Mac tried to slither out of his hold, but Jack rolled his eyes and his grip tightened a tad. Mac let out a huff and Jack smiled.

 

"See ya later."

 

Matty nodded and turned back to the screen. She had to change everything to send to a different team. Then she needed to tell Bozer to work in the Lab and the CIA needed Riley to hack into the… she had a lot of work. Then she would check up on her son, who was no doubt fighting his brother. Matty swears that Mac is gonna be the death on her.

 

                           ********

Mac let out a wet cough and curled up on himself. He muttered to himself and then let out a huff. He was cold, but he wasn't sick. Sure he was shivering, felt too hot one minute, too cold the next,  _ but he wasn't sick _ . It was a trap. Jack and Matty just wanted to smother him. He let out a growl. He could take care of himself. He needed to get up and out of this house. He began to sit up and then stopped when he saw a fuzzy, familiar body in front of him. Then he let out a huff and fell back on the couch. 

 

He needed to think of a plan B. The only problem was, his thoughts were swimming. Everything merged together. Science and math equations were one in the same. Facts about Edison seemed to match with the Wright Brothers.  _ He wasn't sick. _ He growled.

 

"You know, every time you do that, it sounds like a whimper, right?" Jack asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Mac wouldn't admit it, but he *may* have leaned into the touch. Then Jack grabbed something from the table and put it on Mac's face. Mac blinked and suddenly everything that was fuzzy became clear. He squinted up at his brother. 

 

"N't s'ck." 

 

"Yeah, and I'm Springsteen." Jack remarked, "Kid, your fever is 103. 2"

 

" 'M fine." 

 

"You and fevers." Jack scoffed.

 

Mac scowled, Jack rolled his eyes. He left and came back with some bottles and a glass of water. Mac began sitting up and looked down. He looked back at Jack confused.

 

"When did I get your old high school sweatshirt?"

 

Jack rolled his eyes, "You were unconscious when I first got home, so I got it and put it on you." 

 

"I don't remember being asleep." Mac commented, pushing his glasses up. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Well, you were. You actually fell asleep before I left the building." 

 

Mac grunted and then folded into himself. Jack ran a hand over his face. 

 

When Mac got sick, there were stages. And each stage sucked in its own way. 

 

Stage 1 was how Jack or Matty or anybody really, knew Mac was getting sick in the first place. Usually, you could find Mac up at an ungodly hour of the morning. Tinkering with something, trying not to be loud, but eventually, it would become so loud the other person had to take the object from him. Which Bozer did, but Mac insisted that he goes to work. Which wasn't a totally bad idea… if he could walk.

 

Which was Stage 2. Where Mac lost all motor comprehension. His speech would become slurred, he'd whimper/growl, and he'd stagger like he was drunk. Jack thought it was pretty funny, watching Mac become even less graceful. At that time he'd really feel the affects. He'd shiver and sweat. And without really knowing, he'd look for comfort. 

 

Which then lead into Stage 3. Which was now, for some odd reason, Mac became loud and obnoxious. Like Jack. In his daze state he'd talk. And talk. He wouldn't slur or stumble over words as much, but he'd talk. The thing was, the fever usually fry his brain and whatever he talked about never made sense. Which was pretty funny for the rest of the family. 

 

Stage 4 was everybody's favorite, because after wasting a few hours of him being obnoxious and loud...he'd just sleep. Except if he had nightmares. Because if he had nightmares… while sick…Jack didn't want to think about that. He was such a weirdo. But he was this family's weirdos, and they would do anything for him. 

 

"Do you want to eat?" Jack asked, knowing the answer. 

 

"No." 

 

"Sleep?" Jack asked. Watching Mac uncurl, Jack furrowed his brow. Mac blinked at him.

 

"J'ck? 'M c'ld." Mac whimpered.

 

Jack put his hand on Mac's forehead. Jack's brain was running way to fast. Mac was sick, he was sure of it, but this kind of sick, where he would go from stage 2 to stage 3 back to stage 2…

 

"MAC!" Jack yelled, which caused his brother to flinch and scoot away from him. Jack cursed under his breath and ran a hand over his face. Jack took a deep breath. Taking his phone he contacted Matty to tell Phoenix Medic to be ready for when they get back. 

 

Then Jack took his brother and put him in the GTO and he drove to The Foundation. Mac's head was against the window. And Jack wanted to break something. When he got his brother in, he told the doctors everything he knew and they took him back. 

 

Because of course Angus Macgyver would get hurt on a mission and then get an infection. Jack doesn't have to worry about an enemy killing Mac. He'll do it. 

 

                           ********

"I'm going to kill you, when you wake up." Jack said to the unconscious body on the hospital bed. Riley, Bozer, and Matty were all waiting for him to wake up. It had been three days. And if they let it go for another two days, Mac's results would be different.

 

"Then, I'll just sleep." A mumbled reply came and they all looked at the blonde who had a smirk on his face. Blue eyes seen through slits. 

 

Jack looked at Matty and they shared a knowing look and a smile. Mac maybe difficult when sick, but he was there family and they were going to keep him alive. Even if the stress of it, kills them.


	36. Mission + Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This one will hopefully be three parts, maybe two. I'm still working on how to tie up "Washer + Phoenix" I hope to have up soon! Also I'm having trouble with how I want to tie up "Murdoc + Revenge." So, I appreciate your patiences and for all of your support and love! It means alot!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> As always I don't own 'Macgyver' but do own Avery O' Conner. And I do apologize for any and all inaccuracies with spelling, grammer, and OCCness.
> 
> ***side-note:  
> Okay, I got this idea from the conversation Jack and Mac had at then end of season 2, I believe, and the quote is in the story. Please enjoy!

He blinked, something was definitely wrong. Maybe it was because everything was on fire or maybe it was because he couldn't remember his own name. He didn't know what was wrong, but something was wrong. He looked down at his fingers and twiddle them. They all seemed to move just fine. He had his gun and his dress clothes were in good condition. Singed a bit. Black holes in random places. Something was wrong though, he felt like he was missing vital information. He blinked.

 

_ What had happened? Where was he? _

 

"Jordan!" He looked up.

 

_ Was that my name? _

 

There was a woman who ran up to him. Her long, red hair was curly and her green eyes looked directly at him. He took a deep breath. Something was wrong. He didn't know who she was or what he was doing here. She kneeled right in front him. Worry in her eyes and she moved her hands to the back of his  head and he cringed away. 

 

Something told him she was bad. His instincts told her that she wasn't to be trusted, but he didn't know where he was or what he was doing here and he felt afraid. So, for once, he went against his gut instinct and trusted his women.

 

"Let's get you to the hospital." She said, a slight Irish accent could be heard. 

 

He blinked. 

 

_ Why am I in Ireland? _

 

                          ********

Mac fiddled with the wires as the robot let out random spasms. Clicking and talking, Mac rolled his eyes, smiling. The whole team was off for a while, since Jack was pulled for a brief mission from the CIA. Sarah was there watching his back, so they didn't worry too much about the outcome. They just were itching for Jack to be back. Some more than others.

 

"What exactly are you doing?" Bozer asked.

 

"I'm calibrating it to sing." Mac answered.

 

"Why?" 

 

"So that whoever's Overwatch it has, will understand the pain."

 

"I thought you said this has nothing to do with Jack."

 

Mac shrugged, a smile on his lips, "Well, you know. My brother already hates robots…"

 

Bozer rolled his eyes, but Mac saw a smile on his lips. Everyone at Phoenix knew how close Jack and Mac were, but only a handful knew that they were actually adopted brothers. And that Matty was their mom. Matty, Jack, and Mac loved hearing about the rumors that floated around, as to why they dropped everything to go and help each other. It didn't help that Riley and Bozer helped to add more to some of the more… ridiculous… rumors, but hey. What can they say. 

 

Mac was going to say something, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Riley. And she didn't look happy. Actually, she looked down right panicked. Her eyes looking from Mac to Bozer and back again. 

 

"Jack's in trouble."

 

Saying just that, caused both Bozer and Mac to drop whatever it was they were doing and run to the War Room. Riley was right behind them. After waiting for what felt like forever, they reached the War Room. The windows frosted and dread seeped through Mac. He paused at the door, hand barely touching the handle. He swallowed, but couldn't bring himself to move.

 

_ What if he's dead? He can't be dead. He can't. Or… or… worse. What if his cover is blown? He can't die. He can't be hurt.  _

 

"Hey, everything will be okay." Bozer's voice broke through the mantra, he squeezed Mac's shoulder in comfort. Mac let out a breath and opened the door. The three of them entered. Instantly, Mac went for the paperclips, ignoring who was already in the room, before he had something in his hands. Once that was done. His focus was on the front. 

 

Matty looked down right terrified and worry and their guest…

 

"Sarah?" Mac asked, the women smiled at Mac. There was sadness in her eyes, but hope too. She glanced at Matty, before addressing the room. 

 

"As you all know, Jack was pulled for a CIA op, a week ago." Sarah started, her voice shaky, as pictures started filling the screen.

 

"Our job..his job, was to get Avery O' Conner's black market buyers and send them to the CIA. Once that was done, they could pull him out. The Op was only supposed to last two weeks, three at the most."

 

"What went wrong?" Mac asked, his fingers bending the paperclips.

 

"Car bomb." 

 

The room was sucked out of air. All eyes on Sarah. She twitched and looked down, she took a rough breath before looking at them. 

 

"He's not dead." All eyes went to the screen as a video appeared. Watching it, they found Jack stopping at a car. And then pulling out a phone. Mac furrowed his brow looking at Sarah.

 

"Who was he calling?" Mac asked.

 

"We don't know." Sarah answered, "They gave him a burner phone told him it was for emergencies only."

 

Satisfied with the answer, Mac watched as Jack opened the door, only to back away. The feed was fuzzy, but Mac had a feeling what was in there. A bomb. Jack took a couple of steps back, then turned to run, only for the thing to explode and Jack went flying. Matty took a sharp intake of air. Her eyes darted to Mac's. The video continued. They watched as Jack slumped against the car wall slowly came back to consciousness. Mac bit his lip. Jack had a concussion, he knew by the way Jack was dazed… maybe even had amnesia. He couldn't tell. 

 

Jack seemed to look around, at some point he drew his gun, and looked at it. Twiddled his fingers and then,  _ then _ there was a woman. She looked terrified, confused, and hurt. And it made Mac's blood boil. She was playing the innocent victim, but even Bozer knew she wasn't.

 

"Avery O'Conner." Bozer muttered.

 

"We think she planted it, though there's no proof." 

 

They watched as she helped Jack to his feet. He's staggering and following willingly. Mac's heart sank as he looked at Matty. He blinked. This wasn't good. 

 

"They took him to a hospital that's on their payroll. We hacked in and got the papers. According to the doctors, Jack has a concussion and…"

 

"Amnesia." Matty commented. 

 

"What's our mission, exactly?" Mac asked. 

 

Matty looked at Sarah, Sarah looked at Mac.

 

"Retrieve him. Before they find out that he isn't Jordan Jakes. Mac, I know-"

 

"Let's go." 

 

Sarah nodded and turned to Matty, as Mac marched out of the room, Riley and Bozer still frozen in place. "I'll watch him."

 

"Sarah, bring Jack home."

 

Sarah nodded, leaving.

 

                             ********

Sarah looked over at Mac. The jet was quiet, with Riley sitting close by, but not sitting next to him. She knew Riley and Mac were a thing, but even Riley knew not to get close to him when he was in this mood. Mac tended to get antsy, in situations like this. When Jack got in trouble. It was the same when Mac got in trouble. Jack got antsy. Mac kept looking out the window, his leg jumping up and down. 

 

Sarah stood up and took a seat across from him. She didn't say anything, just looked out the window. She knew, unlike Jack, Mac would speak when he was ready. It may take time, but he'd speak. Sarah glanced over at Riley, who had her computer open, eyes looking over the screen. Matty had Bozer in the War Room, keeping taps on their favorite Texan. 

 

"He once said to me, 'Can you imagine if I went bad and you had to hunt me down?' I snorted at him, I told him I'd catch him in a day." Mac's voice is rough and hollow. Sarah watched as Mac blinked, his blue eyes looking at her. Sarah pursed her lips. 

 

"Mac, we'll get him back."

 

His blue eyes went back to the window, his hands were non-stop. Sarah reached over and got a hold of his hand. Mac looked back at her. His bottom lip trembled just a bit. 

 

"Mac. If anybody can get Jack to remember it's you."

 

                         ********

Jordan sat on the bed, the sun filtering through the windows. His soon to be wife had left for work, which left him alone in their bedroom. Part of him felt like all of this was wrong. That his name wasn't actually Jordan and that he wasn't supposed to be getting married to this woman. However, everytime he tried to think of a different, more  _ logical  _  story, his brain seemed to come up blank. He took a deep breath. He needed to get out of here. 

 

He leaned over the bed and grabbed his clothes. He was just picking up his dress shirt, when a silver object fell out of the chest pocket. Curious, he picked up the object that had a leather string bound around it. Up close, the object was familiar, the shape was that of a longhorn. Jordan blinked, wincing he looked away. Images filled his brain of a blonde kid with blue eyes, a smile on his lips, and look in those blues eyes of an inside joke. Jordan blinked again. Shaking his head. 

 

That's crazy. He doesn't know anybody that looks like that. 

 

_ Do I? _

 

He tucked the object away. Saving it for later, he went to the dresser and pulled out a blue shirt and black pants. He needed a day out, clear his head. Once he finished changing, he left the room. Avery's men lined the halls, but he didn't feel protected, he felt like he was being watched. He nodded his head to each man and continued down the hallway, until he walked out of the house. 

 

The sun was shining and the grass was green. He smiled to himself when he saw a motorcycle. He went for it and left the premises. He didn't know where he was going, but for what felt like was the first time in a long time, he felt free. 

 

                         ********

"How are we getting in?" Riley asked. They sat in a car just outside the gate. Riley sat in the back, a laptop by her side. Sarah sat in the driver's seat, Mac in the passenger's seat. His hands making a longhorns out of paperclips. Sarah glanced at Riley through the rearview. A soft smile on her lips.

 

"We don't. Not yet."

 

"We have to wait to see Jack." Mac explained, not looking at anything as the next object he made was a surfboard. He set it down. 

 

"And that could take days." Sarah commented.

 

There was an uneasy shift in the vehicle. Riley looked at Mac, but didn't say anything. Sarah and Riley looked at each other. This was taking a toll on Mac. Neither one of the girls were sure how this will end. Neither knew if it was because Mac wasn't there to have Jack's back or because Jack doesn't remember anything. 

 

"Guys! Look!" Riley pointed out seeing Jack leave the house, getting on a motorcycle. Sarah and Mac shared a look.

 

"Guess somethings don't change, no matter who he thinks he is." 

 

Mac grinned, "Let's just make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." 

 

They began to follow. It was clear he didn't know where he was going and if Riley had to guess, he didn't really care. He seemed to be free and happy. Riley smiled, then got an itchy feeling, before she could address it, Matty's tense voice came over the comms.

 

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

 

Before anyone could say anything. Something came at them from Riley's left side and everything went black.


	37. Captured + Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I apologize to all nurses and medical staff that reads these. I know nothing about medical things. Please enjoy.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> You all know I don't own 'Macgyver' and all about my spelling and grammer and what not!

Mac became aware slowly. Everything around him was blurry, blinking every now and again, he got his bearings. The soft glow of the lightbulb showed that his wrists were tied to a scaffolding. He blinked and looked over and saw Sarah and then Riley. He swallowed, whoever made them… he blinked. He needed to stay calm. He looked around, allowing the soft glow to work for him. The room was empty, but he figured there were better lights, they just wanted to scare them. There was a table towards the front of the room. Sarah and Riley's guns were on there. His paperclip creations and Swiss Army Knife on there too. Along with Riley's computers. They were through. They were stuck like this and the only person that could save them was the one person who doesn't remember them. 

 

Mac let out a breath. He started to think, his head coming up with ideas, when he heard a deep breath, and he looked over. Sarah and Riley were both coming to. Mac let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They were okay. They were going to get out this. Both of them. 

 

"Mac?" Riley asked.

 

"Banged up, but okay. We are out of luck though, they took everything we had. Down to the last paperclip."

 

"They did their homework." Sarah commented, she let out an air of pain. 

 

"Have they came down yet?" 

 

"No."

 

The room was quiet. Mac was trying to get a better idea then to shout to get attention. Part of his brain was thinking of an escape, while the other was figuring out what exactly happened. One minute they were following Jack. Did he make them? If he did, then he knew this was wrong. If he didn't then…

 

Bright lights turned on. Each light was staring at them, blinding them. Mac sucked in air as he flinched from the pain. He may have a mild concussion. He looked over at Sarah. 

 

"Say  _ nothing _ . React to  _ nothing. _ " She hissed, reminding them both. Mac nodded and he sure hoped Riley did too. 

 

The silhouettes of five people were made from the harsh bright light. There was a woman, the rest were men. Two stood by the door, one leaned against the wall, the other one was standing by the table opposite of where their stuff was. The woman smiled as the overhead light turned on. Sarah snarled quietly as the woman walked up to them. Her eyes looking from Riley, to Sarah, and finally to Mac. Then back to Sarah. 

 

"I know you. You are that "secret" agent who has followed me for months." Her accent sounding kind.

 

Sarah blinked, her face revealing nothing. Riley and Mac stayed silent, as her eyes roamed to them. Mac forced himself not to lash out. He gritted his teeth. 

 

_ She was the one who got Jack hurt. The reason he can't remember. _

 

"But you two, I've never heard of." Her voice changed as she turned around, and that was when Mac got the chance to look at the rest of the men. His eyes looked over the men who stood by the door. They carried their weapons on the side. Comms in their ears. Nothing special about them. Nothing but guard dogs. Mac turned to the one by the table, his back was towards them, he looked to be admiring the toys. Mac forced away a shiver. He glanced over at Riley and Sarah, and he noticed that their attention wasn't on the women or the other three men… but their eyes were on the man leaning against the wall. Mac looked over and forced himself to bite his tongue. 

 

He wanted to cry, wanted to lash out on Avery. Wanted to scream and shout and beg for Jack to remember, because he has no recognition in his eyes. They were blank. Empty of anything that remotely sees them as friends. As family. Mac forced himself to freeze. He doesn't know if he can do this mission. 

 

"So, mind telling me who you two are?" Avery asked, her hand on the table, a sickly, sweet smile on her lips. Neither Riley or Mac said a word. They looked away. Avery let out a huff, she walked over to the table with all of their stuff. Mac kept his emotions at bay when she lifted a paperclip creation of a longhorn. 

 

Mac let his eyes glance over at his brother. And a small flame of hope erupted in his chest. Jack  _ recognized _ it. He was patting his jacket pocket the one over his heart. But then Mac's heart dropped, when Jack shook his head and stood straight. Mac's attention went back to Avery.

 

"What is this?" She asks, "It looks like a bull."

 

Nobody said anything. Mac just looked straight. No emotion. 

 

"Tight lipped, bunch, eh?"

 

"Alright, I'll see if you'll open up in about five minutes?" She turned and looked at the man, he nodded,"Five minutes. My soon-to-be husband will be watching too." 

 

Mac closed his eyes and took a quick deep breath in and out. 

 

_ Please. Please, don't blame yourself Jack. _

 

                           ********

Jordan flinched when George punched the woman in the middle. She had taken more hits than the other girl, and he hadn't touched a hair on the blonde kid. The blonde kid kept looking at him and it was starting to annoy him. It was like he thought he knew him or something, which was ridiculous, because Jordan didn't know him. He would remember if he knew a blonde haired, blue eyed kid who seemed to have a fascination with him. 

 

"Jordan!" George's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to look at him, the guys hands were bloody and the woman's face was dripping with the stuff. Jordan blinked.

 

"What?" 

 

"Want a turn?" 

 

Jordan blinked, the women watched him. She spits a mixture of saliva and blood on the ground and then her eyes leveled his. Almost like a challenge. She cocked her head to the side and Jordan looked at her hands and her fingers were waving at him. He let out a growl. 

 

"Sure, why not?" He hissed, his hands clenched into fists. George smirked.

 

"I'll tell the Misses yer having yer fun." George said. As he walked out of the room. Jordan stalked up to the women in the middle, he could tell she was smiling and her eyes sparkled with  _ something. _

 

"Hit me with your best shot." She smirked.

 

"Wait! Don't! Hit me!" The blonde interrupted Jordan's movement. He looked over at the blue eyes and found determination in them.

 

"No, Jordan. I'm the focus. I'm the one your  _ wife _ wants answers from!" The girl in the middle said, sending a glare at the blonde.

 

"If you were a  _ real _ gentleman, you wouldn't hit a girl. Would you, Jordan?" Blonde piped up.

 

Jordan stalled. He got a confused look on his face and before he knew it the girl in the middle lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer to her. Before he knew what the heck was going on her bloody lips were on his. He lifted his hands to her head and without thinking his hands tangled into her hair as he deepened the kiss. 

 

"Okay. Please stop." A voice broke the moment and he pulled back. Putting a distance between the women and him. He looked over at the new voice and the younger girl cringed in disgust. He turned his attention to the blonde kid and he looked like he wanted to puke. 

 

Jordan blinked, there was sudden want… no  _ need. _ To burst out laughing, but he doesn't do that. He moved forward and slapped the women who kissed him. Her head moving to the side. 

 

"I'm in engaged! I-If-" Jordan flinched as something came to the surface. It was the same girl, different place… but t-they kissed? No. No. That was a false memory. Jordan was sure of it. 

 

"If what?" The woman asked, her eyebrows raised. Jordan flinched and looked up, giving her a harsh glare, she just smirked. 

 

"She'll be back."

 

"I bet she will."

 

Jordan left the room, pressing a hand against his temple. His memory was going in and out ever since he saw that dang longhorn this morning. Then again in that room and now that kiss… his mind was going to explode. This was all wrong. He knew it, he just couldn't tell which side was wrong. 

 

                           ********

Jordan sat in the tub soaking in the hot water. It was what his soon to be wife, suggested, after the stress of the mind games. He nodded and now was relaxing in the tub. He sat there thinking. No more of images of the blonde or brunettes appeared his mind, but there was something about that kiss… it just felt different than from the kisses Avery gave him. Her's felt more like business. The women's felt more like love and affection and annoyance and… Jordan shook his head. 

 

He was being crazy. Those people down there. They wanted secrets, they wanted to use him. Yup. That was it. That was it. 

 

Jordan scrubbed his body and continued to think about it. He knew that she and George went back down, they'd be back up soon. Maybe he could sneak down and talk to them again. They seemed to  _ want  _ to talk to him. That he can remember, Avery never wanted him to speak, something about what he says is stupid, unless its something about US weapons.

 

He huffed, he doesn't even remember where he and Avery met. She said he'd remember. He hasn't. He drains the tub of water as he steps out and grabs the towel. He scrubs his body dry and takes a pair of pajama pants and puts them on. He stares at his reflection. He looks closer and his hand runs over all his scars and his one tattoo. He blinks. 

 

_ When did I get those? _

 

He shrugs and walks out of the bathroom. He walks over to the bed. He'll just fake sleep, until he knows that Avery is asleep. His eyes are closed before he can finish his last thought. 

 

                            ********

"You okay, Riley?" Sarah asked, she can't see either of them, and her own ragged breathing sounds like it's filling the room. They beat all three, her more than them, pretty good. 

 

"Y-yeah." Riley answers shakily.

 

"Mac?" Sarah asks, she waits, but doesn't get a response. She turned her head and looks over at Mac. His head is down, nobody could tell in the dark, but his shirt was drenched in blood. Sarah took a deep breath.

 

"Macgyver?" Sarah called again. She watched, no response.

 

"Angus?" She tried his first name. 

 

"H-he didn't recognize me." Mac's voice was broken. She hadn't heard that voice since the whole Nikki betrayal. 

 

"Mac, he didn't recognize any of us." 

 

"Y-you said I was the best chance he had to remember… and he doesn't remember."

 

Sarah cursed underneath her breath, "Mac,  _ listen _ to me kid. He'll remember, I promise he'll remember you. You gotta have hope in your brother. He's a knuckle-dragger. Remember?"

 

"Besides that, I think Jack is in there. You remember when Avery held up that longhorn? I saw recognition in his eyes. It vanished quickly, but he's seen it before. Ma-"

 

The lights turned on before Riley could finish her sentence. They all looked at each other. Sarah straightened as much as she could. She was sore and a mess, but if they were going to beat her, she needed to be ready. They waited and watched as the doors opened to reveal…

 

"Jack." The three of them all breathed out collectively. The man they know as Jack froze, a look of confusion filled his mind, before he shook it. His eyes looking at them all. They stalled at Mac, and for a moment Jack went rigid and stalked up to Mac. Sarah felt him tense as Jack took his chin, Sarah braced herself to move.

 

"I leave for two days and you get hurt? What did you do walk into somebody's fist forty-five times?" The Texas drawl, that nobody understood how he had seeped out of his voice. Sarah, Riley, and Mac all snapped their attention to Jack.

 

"J-Jack?" Mac asked, hope breaking his voice. Then it was like somebody hit Jack with electricity and he stumbled away from the blonde. Sarah looked at Mac, she saw confusion and sadness in his eyes.

 

"Stop calling me that. My name isn't 'Jack' it's Jordan!" 

 

Sarah gritted her teeth, but Mac didn't seem affected by the harsh tone. He cocked his head, something flashed in Mac's eyes as he watched his brother. Sarah had a feeling that Mac had a plan, but they weren't going to like it. 

 

"Of course, sorry, I just d-didn't catch your name." Mac apologized. Jack squinted his eyes at him, a look of distrust in the brown eyes, told Sarah he didn't buy it. 

 

"Why did you come down?" Riley asked, her voice choppy, from all the screaming. Sarah, and Mac too probably, wanted to know that too. Jack looked at her, again he went rigid, but didn't move to her side. 

 

"Riley, are you serious? Do you always follow him into danger?" Jack's drawl was back. Riley's eyes looked over to Mac and then back to Jack. 

 

"I mean. It is my job?" She answers with a question.

 

"You aren't suppose to  _ be _ in the field! Whe-ugh!" Jack never finished his sentence, he backed away. The heels of his hands on his eyes. Sarah felt Mac shift.

 

"Bozer isn't here." Mac's voice is calm. 

 

"I-I don't ca-care." Came the shaky response. 

 

"Ja-Jordan, I just thought-" Mac paused his blue eyes looked over at Sarah and then at Riley for a moment. 

 

"Why did you come down here, Jordan?" Mac asked.

 

They watched as Jack shifted, when he stood up and looked at them, they all froze. Jack was in there, subconsciously maybe, but in there. Mac blinked, he had an idea, but Sarah nor Riley was gonna like it. 

 

"Why don't you go to bed? Come back down with Avery." Mac suggested. 

 

Jordan nodded and left the room. They waited until the doors closed and the lights fade to black, leaving the lonely light bulb to cast a shadow across the room. The three were quiet for a moment, Mac took a shaky, wet breath. 

 

"Jack's in there...and your right Sarah. I am the only one that can get him back." Mac's voice was void of any argument.

 

"And how are you gonna do that?" Riley asked, "Everytime we mention his name he goes back to being 'Jordan.'" 

 

"I'm going to make him shoot me."


	38. Amnesia + Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, first off, I think this will be the longest chapter I will ever have, or maybe not... I don't know, I just apologize for it being so long. Secondly I want to apologize to any nurses/ doctors/ anybody who knows anything about medical work... I'm pretty sure the brain doesn't work like this. Oops. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or any of the characters. I do own Avery and her lackey's, though. And you probably won't be seeing them again, maybe you will who knows. Once again, I apologize for any spelling and grammer mistakes and OCCness. 
> 
> ***Side-note:  
> Yes, I like Sarah and Jack together... and in this AU, Sarah is divorced with a daughter. I may bring that up in a different chapter. I also apologize for Matty not being in here so much. But... at least y'all get this messed up mind games... eh? Anyway, please enjoy!

Mac was pretty sure that he was only asleep for 20 minutes when the lights turned on. Avery was back, with her lacky George, and Jack. The other two men were gone. That didn't deter them, they just shifted, Mac let out a small groan. Loud enough that Jack could hear, and Mac inwardly smirked when he caught the flash of worry in his eyes. Yup. Jack was in there. And despite Sarah and Riley's worry about the plan, something deep down inside Mac knew that Jack wouldn't ever hurt him. Not unless he was so far gone, but he wasn't. Jack was in there and Mac was going to pull him out, because that's what brothers do. 

 

"Do you three want to talk?" 

 

"We want to talk. Just not to you." Riley said, defiance in her voice. Avery twitched, she looked over at her lackey. He smiled and picked up a cattle prod. Turning he looked at Riley up and down. Mac glanced at Jack, there was nothing. 

 

" _ Hey. _ " Mac called out. All eyes on him.

 

"I'm Scottish, take your Irish anger out on me. I can take it. Or are you Irish men really that pansy like."

 

George changed direction and instantly, a wave of electricity ran its course. Mac braced himself and held his tongue. He knew his tongue was going to be bleeding, but he didn't care. He needed his brother to look at him. To see him in pain, or all of this was for nothing. After a minute, the electricity left his body. 

 

"Well?" Avery asked.

 

Mac took a couple minutes before he looked up. He took a sharp breath in and his eyes wandered over to Jack. There was a spark of  _ something _ . Hope sparked in Mac's chest. Mac was willing Jack to remember, before Jack was forced to do something he'd regret. The look disappeared. Mac muttered a curse.

 

"Longhorn- you asked about the creation? It's a mascot for an Amerian football team. M-my brother-"

 

"Mac." Sarah scolded.

 

Mac ignored her, "M-my brother was originally from Texas. He came over here for a vacation. Didn't ask me to come." 

 

Mac didn't look at Jack, his eyes on Avery, "Apparently, he came here to propose to his girlfriend. That's who she is." 

 

Mac cocked his head over to Sarah. She blinked, but said nothing. Mac didn't have to look to know there was worry on Sarah's face. They all had been worried.

 

"Guess, I got confused, because your soon to be husband-" this time when Mac looked at Jack, it was all for show,"H-He looks just like him." 

 

Mac made sure there was enough brokenness in his voice… enough lost hope. The way Avery huffed, rolling her eyes, and her turning to the tables, she had bought it. Her eyes looking at all the things on the table. Mac didn't flinch, he knew she was just gonna hand whatever it was to either George or Jack. Avery doesn't get her hands dirty. She was the mastermind behind all of this.

 

"That's it? You spent two days down here, getting beat, just to tell me that story?" 

 

Mac didn't say anything, he watched as she picked up a gun. Mac froze. The gun was Jack's. Mac looked at Sarah out of the corner of his eye and she froze. She took a breath. They could do this. Mac could do this. 

 

"Well, it's the truth." Mac replied, his eyes never straying from the weapon. Watching Avery wave it around like it was a toy.

 

"So, then… why did you come?" 

 

"My soon to be sister-in-law called. Said my brother went missing. She was worried, said I was the only one who could find him." 

 

"Are you?" Avery asked. Mac pulled his eyes away from the gun and looked at Jack dead in the eyes. 

 

"Yes." 

 

Avery's eyes flickered to Jack as well, as she held out his gun to him. Mac shifted, he was in pain, but knowing that his brother may just kill him… was worse than physical pain. Jack took the step and wrapped his hand around the handle his finger on the trigger. He stepped up to Mac. He placed the gun to his forehead. Mac tensed, there was nothing in Jack's eyes that indicated recognition.

 

" _ Mac."  _ Riley's voice full of worry. 

 

"Shut up, I've got this." He his tone icy. If this plan fails, he needs to make sure Sarah and Riley get out alive. Which means he needs to keep Jack's attention on him. Mac took a breath.

 

"Dallas Cowboys. Longhorns. Shelby. GTO. Leather. AC/DC. All brawn, no brains. A talker." Mac started sprouting random things, the gun still pressed to his forehead.

 

"Mac." Riley's voice was breathy.

 

"D-do you remember when they stuck me in a locker? How you took care of them?" Mac asked, quietly. So only Jack could hear.

 

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" Avery demanded.

 

Mac looked him in the eyes, "Mailbox, how I videotaped the whole thing? Brothers protect each other. That's what- what brothers do. The time mom caught you switching out the family pictures for stock pictures? Or the time-or the time you found me on the brink of death? In that alleyway. You beat up the whole gang just for me. I was on the brink of unconsciousness; of death. And you picked me up, took me back to your hideout. Y-you promised you'd protect me. You said that-that you'd watch out for me." 

 

His facade was fading and the real boy who just wanted his brother back came out. Tears were burning, trying to escape, but Mac forced them away. Mac was begging Jack to remember. Mac took a deep breath. Avery was talking, but Mac wasn't listening. Everything was on him. He needed to get Jack to remember. He had too, because Jack was there only way out and if Jack gets out of this, and remembers that  _ he was the one that killed him _ , then Jack wouldn't function. Jack would wallow and Mac isn't going to let that happen.

 

Mac blinked; "Don't you know a lost cause when you see one?" 

 

The barrel of the gun twitched, a sliver of  _ something  _ was in those brown eyes. Mac took a breath. He can do this.

 

"You know I don't. Here's the deal, you watch my back, I watch yours." Mac whispered. 

 

The gun was shaking in Jack's hands, Mac saw a tear running down his face. Mac shifted just a bit trying to relieve the physical pain. Mac took a breath. He can do this. He  _ can _ . 

 

"I know my brother is in there, I know he is. I know because if he wasn't, he'd have pulled the trigger the moment it touched my forehead. I know my brother is in there, because I saw him last night. He wouldn't hurt me. He  _ wouldn't _ . I know because there is a deep seated need to protect. That's your job. Your job is to protect me. It always has been, ever since we met. Y-you haven't hurt me yet, Jack. Are you going to ruin your streak now?" Mac was beginning to panic. Jack was in there, but Jordan was still holding the reins. Mac needed to say something to help Jack break it. Mac swallowed, blinked.

 

"I go kaboom, you go kaboom." Mac said, "You shoot me, you'll have to shoot yourself too." 

 

Mac watched as something broke. He let out a breath as he watched Jack flinch. Mac pursed his lips, waiting.

 

"W-wookie life debt." Jack whispered as he looked down from Mac to the floor. Mac broke, the tears he held in, were falling.

 

"W-wookie life debt." Mac whispered. Mac watched as Jack dropped his gun from Mac's forehead. Mac watched as memories resurfaced. A spark came into Jack's eyes, and then the gun was back. Mac dropped. He'd failed. Jack gripped his hair, but it wasn't rough, it was gentle. Mac's eyes flew up to him. Hope in his eyes.

 

"Improvise." Jack whispered. Mac's lips twitched in a smile. Jack pulled the trigger and Mac screamed in agony.

 

"Mac!" Both Sarah and Riley cried.

 

                         ********

Jordan sat up from his bed, he scrubbed his face. He had a restless night. Dreams of the blonde hair kid in them. It was odd, some of them were of the kid smiling with blue ribbons. Others of them with black eyes and scrapes on his face, arms, and legs. He remembers an explosion in a couple of his dreams. Jordan looked down at his hands. This all started because he found that dang longhorn trinket. He didn't even know what that longhorn represented. He ran his hand through his hair. 

 

"Baby?" The Irish accent seeped through his body, but it didn't relax him. It just made him tense. Jordan blinked. All of this was crazy. He was going to be married to this woman. He should be happy. 

 

"I'm okay." Jordan replied. 

 

"Let's have breakfast, and then head down, yeah?" She asked.

 

"Sounds good." She slipped off the bed and Jordan looked around for his jeans. He found them a sofa. He took a breath and walked over to them. He blinked, they were the clothes from the accident. The holes were still in there, but didn't the hospital throw them away? Curious, Jordan picked up the jacket and felt weight. He checked all the pockets and finally found a phone. He turned it over. Nothing was on it. He pressed the side button and the screen lit up. 

 

Instantly he dropped it, because on the lock screen was a picture of an American football team. 

 

_ Dallas Cowboys. _ An accented voice in his mind said. Jordan shook his head. He's going crazy. He doesn't know football teams in American. Gingerly he picked up the phone and turned it back on, automatically, he unlocked the phone. He didn't know how… he began sliding through the phone. He then noticed the phone app. 

 

He lifted an eyebrow and pressed it. It seemed like he missed several phone calls from two different people. One named Sarah and the other by a woman named.. Matty the Hun?

 

_ What? _

 

_ Call her NOW! _

 

Jordan doesn't know what is going on, but suddenly, he pressed the button and had the phone automatically at his ear.

 

"Hello, Jack?" A voice that sounded awfully worried answered the other side.

 

"Are those people yours? Because they insist on calling me 'Jack' too." Jordan responded, flinching at the headache that started. There was a long pause at the other end. 

 

"Jordan Jakes?" The women's tone was a bit harsh, but familiar and an image passed over his mind.

 

"M-mom?" 

 

"Jack?" 

 

"My name isn't  _ Jack. _ " 

 

"Okay. Okay. Just- Jordan… can I ask you something?" The voice became calm and soft. 

 

"What?"

 

"What do you remember of the blast?" 

 

Jordan closed his eyes, thinking back. The moment he actually stopped and thought back...he gasped and dropped the phone. He clutched his head. Images of somebody else filtered through his head. His reflection, broken brown eyes, hugging the blonde kid from down stairs. A kiss in Budapest from the brunette. 

 

No. No. These  _ aren't _ his memories. No. No. Whatever kind of messed up stuff was on the phone. Those aren't  _ his _ memories. He was a bad boy, nice cars, swimsuit models as girlfriends, until he met the one. He took a deep breath. 

 

"Jordan? Jordan!" The women's voice was panicked. Jordan picked it up.

 

"Who  _ was  _ that?" Jordan bit out angrily, "What kind of government mind trick are you playing at?"

 

The line was silent for a moment, "What was the most recent memory you had before the blast?" 

 

Jordan paused and then it came to him…

                          --------

 

_ "Mac, it'll only be for two weeks, tops! Besides, I have one of the best agents-besides you- that has my back." Jack said over the phone. He glanced over at the brunette who smirked and rolled her eyes.  _

 

_ "Tell you what, when I get back- Hey! Slow down, there kid. Why don't you go to the Foundation and work on that scary robot? I'll call you back when I'm on my way back." _

 

_ Jack smirked, "Kid, Matty isn't gonna put you out into the field without me. Not when Lord Nutcracker is on the loose." _

 

_ "Yeah, well tell Riley that 'Die Hard' is my movie party. Not hers. Okay. Bye." _

 

_ Jack ended the call and turned his attention to the window. They would be landing soon and he needed to get in character. Jack glanced at Sarah, she still had a smile on her face, but this time she was looking at her phone. Jack had heard that her marriage didn't end well. He shrugged. Not the time. _

 

_ Not the time... _

 

                            --------

Jordan-no Jack- came back. He blinked and looked at the bathroom door. He took the phone in his hands. For once, he had clarity and he didn't know how much time he had before Jordan slipped back. 

 

"Mom-"

 

There was a sigh of relief, " _ Jack. _ "

 

"Matty listen to me. I need a TAC team at this location. I don't know how-or what- but I think between the amnesia and concussion, my mind thinks I have a dual personality. And I can't seem to break it."

 

"Do you think, Mac can?" Matty asked, worry in her voice.

 

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Jack grimaced, let out a gasp. Jordan was trying to get the reins.

 

"Okay, I'll be there. I promise- Jack?" Matty paused when she heard Jack gasped in pain.

 

"Sorry, who is this?" Avery's accented voice interrupted. 

 

"I'll make sure you are put in prison for this." Matty threatened. 

 

"Get in line, Darling." The call was ended. Avery crouched down overlooking Jack. A smile that could rival a snakes on her lips. 

 

"You okay, there...Jordan?" 

 

She watched as the man who was having a personality problem blinked up at her. His brown eyes full of confusion. He nodded and she helped him up. 

 

"Good, because we have agents to kill."

 

                          ********

If Jordan had an opinion in the matter, the small talk was annoying. He didn't care much about why they were here. He just wanted to get out of here, get married and live his life. Then the blonde kid made a snide remark about being Scottish. And George zapped him. 

 

Then the blonde kid told his story about his brother coming here to propose to his girlfriend. Jordan glanced at the brunette, she seemed to be scolding the boy. But the kid kept talking. And Avery, she walked over to the table looking at all the weapons. Jordan swallowed when he saw what looked to be a familiar weapon, but he doesn't know why. 

 

"Are you?" Avery asked, picking up the gun. Looking it over a gleam in her eyes. Jordan shifted as he caught the kid's eyes on him. This time, though it felt like the kid wasn't truly looking at him, but somebody else. 

 

"Yes." His voice was full on determination and love and… Jordan wanted to choke on the lump in his throat, that just appeared. There was something  _ else,  _ in his voice Jordan couldn't place. Avery is looking at him, and she holds out the gun. Jordan takes it and stands in front of the blonde. The girl at the far left says his name as Jordan places the barrel of the gun on his forehead. The blonde shushes her. 

 

"Dallas Cowboys. Longhorns. Shelby. GTO. Leather. AC/DC. All brawn, no brains. A talker." The blonde, Mac rambles. Jordan freezes for a moment. Something about all those things… they seem familiar. He doesn't know why. The girl at the end says his name again, she's panicking.

 

"D-do you remember when they stuck me in a locker? How you took care of them?" Mac asked, quietly. So only Jordan could hear. There is something in the way Mac asks it that causes him to think.

 

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" Avery demanded. Jordan is starting to not want to.

 

Mac looked him in the eyes, "Mailbox, how I videotaped the whole thing? Brothers protect each other. That's what- what brothers do. The time mom caught you switching out the family pictures for stock pictures? Or the time-or the time you found me on the brink of death? In that alleyway. You beat up the whole gang just for me. I was on the brink of unconsciousness; of death. And you picked me up, took me back to your hideout. Y-you promised you'd protect me. You said that-that you'd watch out for me." 

 

Jordan pauses as images- _no_ _memories-_ come at him. All these things the kid is saying there familiar, because he was there. Jordan was there, but it wasn't Jordan. So, why does he remember them?

 

The boy blinked; "Don't you know a lost cause when you see one?" 

 

A memory of being stuck in a room. A memory a bit more vivid, of being surrounded by dirt and sand and stepping on something he shouldn't have stepped on. Jordan looked at those blue eyes, those blue eyes that were there, and were here begging. The barrel of the gun twitched, as memories came back.

 

"You know I don't. Here's the deal, you watch my back, I watch yours." Mac whispered. 

 

Those words were familiar...because that's what  _ Mac  _ said to him, both times.The gun was shaking in Ja-no- Jordan's hands, he felt something fall from his eyes. He squeezed them shut, he felt the blonde kid- no  _ Mac- shift. _

 

"I know my brother is in there, I know he is. I know because if he wasn't, he'd have pulled the trigger the moment it touched my forehead. I know my brother is in there, because I saw him last night. He wouldn't hurt me. He  _ wouldn't _ . I know because there is a deep seated need to protect. That's your job. Your job is to protect me. It always has been, ever since we met. Y-you haven't hurt me yet, Jack. Are you going to ruin your streak now?" Mac voice was full of panic. 

 

The " _ My name isn't Jack."  _ is dying on his lips. The panic in Mac's voice isn't right. The harsh breathing isn't right. Holding a gun to his head  _ isn't right _ . Jack doesn't hurt his brother. He protects his brother.

 

"I go kaboom, you go kaboom."

 

Jor- no Jack freezes. Th-hat was Jack's  _ line _ . Jack told him that. Jack said that because that was part of his job. Jack would die, if Mac died.

 

"You shoot me, you'll have to shoot yourself too." Mac's voice seeps into Jack's brain and everything comes back.

 

"W-wookie life debt." Jack whispered as he looked down from Mac to the floor. It had become every interesting.

 

"W-wookie life debt." Mac whispered. Jack dropped his gun, he couldn't kill him. He couldn't that was his brother. Jack promised to have his back, not kill the kid. Then he also remembered where he was and the role he had to play. Jack looked up at Mac as he placed his gun at Mac's gut, or it looked like it, really it was directed at the wall. Jack watched the hope in those blue eyes shatter.

 

"Improvise." Jack whispered a smirk on his face as, Mac's lips twitched in a smile, matching Jack's. Jack pulled the trigger and Mac screamed in agony.

 

He heard Sarah and Riley scream.

                          ********

Jack wanted to hug Bozer for making Mac do acting. Of course it was because Bozer needed a wing man, but at the moment, Jack couldn't be happier. He knew with the blood on Mac's shirt they wouldn't know the difference. He winked at Sarah before he turned around, his body tense. He needed them to believe he was Jordan. 

 

"Well, done." The redhead smiled, she sauntered up to him, smile on his lips. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him close, Jack allowed it enough, so that placed the gun to her stomach. Avery's eyes flickered to him, and Jack gave her a snarky smile. 

 

"Do better research." He whispered, before turning her around and looking up at George. 

 

"Alright, here's the deal, Jorge. Let me and my friends go, and she lives."

 

The guy had a gun facing Jack, but couldn't get a good shot in. He blinked.

 

"George, lower it."

 

The lacky did. Jack walked over to the table and grabbed the red knife before moving back in front of Mac. He reached up, placing the small knife in his fingers. He waited, watching George. He heard the sawing from Mac and after five minutes he was free. He heard a gasp, but Jack didn't react. 

 

"Couldn't do that a bit faster?" Jack asked, he could hear the eyeroll.

 

"Injured remember? It's not like my hands have been loose for the last 48 hours." Mac snarked back. 

 

"Hey! I can still put a bullet in ya?" Jack commented, talking about George as he tried to make a move for his gun. Mac had cut Sarah down, just as Avery stepped on Jack's foot. Jack yelped and let go, but that was okay, because Sarah tackled Avery, spinning her so that her back was on the floor. Jack recovered quickly, lunged for the table with their weapons. He grabbed Sarah's gun and skidded it too her. George shot, it got embedded in the wall, but not before there was a sharp yelp from where Mac and Riley were. Jack turned and saw Mac hold his arm. He blinked and looked at Jack. 

 

_ I'm okay. _ He promised. Jack huffed. 

 

"Let her go, or I shoot him!" George demanded.

 

Jack leveled his gun at George, "Try too, I  _ dare  _ you." 

 

The growl was harsh, that it caused George to freeze. Jack's narrowed as he watched the lacky. Then out of the blue Riley kicked George, which caused George to pull the trigger. Mac ducked and the bullet hit the wall behind them. Jack dropped his gun and ran to his brother. He knew Sarah had control of Avery. He needed to make sure his brother was okay.

 

"Mac?" Riley beat Jack to him. She put herself between them, her body tense. She had her gun in her hands. Mac looked up at her, the blue eyes squeezed tight for a second, then opened. He nodded. 

 

" 'M 'kay." He answered. He looked up when he saw Jack behind her. His body tense and rigid. Mac swallowed, as he stood up, flinching from the pain. He watched as Jack clenched his fists and for moment Mac stalled. Until he looked into those eyes and Mac relaxed. He walked up to his brother.

 

"Jack Wyatt Dalton?"  Mac asked a foot away. Jack opened his mouth, but no words escaped, tears sprang from his eyes as he reached for his brother. He heard Sarah and Riley level their guns. Jack also knew that they wouldn't shoot unless Mac gave them a reason to.

 

Jack pulled Mac close and wrapped him in a hug. Mac took a deep breath and hid his face in Jack's shirt as he clung to him. Jack hid his face in Mac's hair rubbing his back. 

 

"I'm here. I promise it's me. How can I prove it?" Jack asked, as he pulled away. 

 

"Who was my secret crush in Middle School?" Mac asked, wiping away tears.

 

Jack looked at him all confused when he looked up at Riley. 

 

"Dude, it's your girlfriend,  _ now.  _ What I haven't figured out is how you could keep it from like, everyone. Bro… you suck at lies."

 

"What's my favorite cake?" Riley asked

 

"You don't like cake. You like pie, cherry."

Riley dropped her gun. Mac, Jack, and Riley looked at Sarah. She seemed to be thinking of a question, then she smirked.

 

"The very first date we went on?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

 

Jack froze, narrowing his eyes; "Okay. First off that's a trick question. Because your version of a date  _ and _ my version of a date are different. You were all 'going to the deli down the street counts.' Except we were in Paris. And then when I tried to do something special in Prague you decided the best thing was to shoot somebody. So, probably in New York, ice cream shop." 

 

Sarah had dropped her gun before he even actually answered the question. She rolled her eyes. She looked at Mac and Riley. 

 

"Definitely, Jack." They agreed.

 

"So, what do we do with her?" Riley asked.

 

"Call in TAC." Mac answered.

 

"Do you think Matty will bench me?" 

 

"Yes, I do think, Matty will." A familiar voice said, as  they turned to look at the agents. 

 

"Matty? How did you get here so fast?" Mac asked.

 

"Because  _ somebody _ got his memories back, enough that he could tell me to come. Jack, I'm glad your back, but you aren't cleared by Medical and I'm not having you go on any missions, until I know you won't turn into Jordan Jakes again." Matty said.

 

Riley, Sarah, and Mac all turned to look at Jack. He gave them a sheepish grin. Then stood there taking in Sarah and Riley's slaps. Mac on the other hand just laughed. He then wrapped his arms around Jack, who reciprocated the action. Pulling his brother close. 

 

"Jack, I have a surprise for you! Sparky knows a new trick you'll love!"

 

Jack narrows his eyes as he looks at his brother, "Look, I lost my memories and was convinced I was somebody else… I don't feel like fighting in the Robot apocalypse!"

 

Yup, Jack Dalton was definitely back.


	39. Washer + Phoenix pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This will be the last chapter by the name "Washer + Phoenix" but Eric will still play a big part in the last couple of chapter I do in this saga. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' and you all know about my grammar, spelling, and OCCness, do I need to apologize?
> 
> ***side-note:  
> I want to thank Godsgirl101/nowGodslittlewoman101 for the idea that Riley gets kidnapped.

Eric looked up from the table when he heard the door open. He watched as a woman, with a look of all business and fury. Jack following right behind her, and when the door closed, he stood back straight, feet shoulder length apart. Every inch of him was in a military mode. Eric raised an eyebrow.

 

"Here's the deal Mr. Washer, your family thinks your dead. We aren't gonna change that," the woman stated matter-of-factly, drawing his attention away from the former soldier, "What…  _ I _ want to know is, how do you want us to let them know? Do you want them to know? That you died honorably or that you died like the coward that you are?"

 

Eric blinked at the harshness in her tone, "You can't do that." 

 

The woman raised an eyebrow, letting out a rough laugh, "I can for a man who has committed treason."

 

Eric narrowed his eyes as, Jack past her a tablet. Her took a few minutes before she placed it in front of his face. There was no hiding the paleness that covered his face nor the harsh swallow. His eyes flickered up and then looked at Jack. All of his smugness faded. He took another swallow before he looked at the women.

 

"Tell me  _ everything  _ you know about Maxim Chekov, and I'll tell your wife and children you died honorably. You don't and your wife will explain to your children what kind of monster they had as a father."

 

Shifting as much as he could, he cleared his throat, "I was on leave when one of his men grabbed me. Ruby and I had been married for six months… money was tight. His goons grabbed me. Asked me if I wanted some extra cash. I-I d-didn't know at first. And-"

 

The pause filled the room as Eric shifted again, "And then I was making bank. I told Ruby, I had gotten a job as a bouncer. And the owner liked me. Paid me extra. She bought it. Then the leave ended. I-I didn't know he could reach me out in the Sandbox. Apparently, word got out that Angus Macgyver was on base. Chekov wanted me to use him and any other EOD's I could t-to lend out for the surrounding villages."

 

The room became suffocating, he shifted his legs. He couldn't look at Jack or this woman, he felt ashamed…

 

"I knew Macgyver, Tuck, and Granger wouldn't disrespect orders. Sometimes… I-"

 

"We know what you did." Jack's tone was so cold, Eric felt the temperature drop. His face may have been blank, but his eyes held all the fury and rage and… something else Eric couldn't describe. Eric's eyes flickered to the women. She held the same emotion.

 

"Chekov told me too! He said that if I didn't obey, he'd kill my wife!" Eric pleaded. 

 

"Why were you in Russia?" The woman asked, there was no sympathy in her eyes. Eric swallowed, he looked down.

 

"They wanted to take down Pablo, my team was sent there to bring him back. Chekov found out and demanded one last job. My men that died? I-I-" Eric blinked, he couldn't look at either of them.

 

"You sold them to the highest bidder." The woman finished, "How long?" 

 

"Four days." Eric answered. Again, not looking at either of them. He felt the unholy fury, that ran off Jack in waves and disgust from the woman.

 

"Where is Chekov now?" 

 

"I-I don't know. Last I knew he said something about unfinished business in America."

 

The moment Eric finished the line, the woman turned to Jack. Jack, swiftly, opened the door. Leaving the woman and Eric in the room together. Eric shifted again and Matty blinked.

 

"Congratulations, Eric, you will be marked as a terrorist."

 

                            ********

Riley grabbed the bag of fast food from the counter. Gave the young teenager a smile and left. She pulled out her phone when it began to ring. It had been a long couple of days and she was headed to Mac's house for dinner with her makeshift family. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Riles?" Mac's voice sounded panicked, Riley scrunched up her face.

 

"Mac? You okay?"

 

"Where are you?" 

 

"Just picked up dinner… why?" 

 

"Don't go to my house. Just-Matty is sending a Phoenix vehicle to you. We have reason to believe that Maxim is after the team. She's putting us on work arrest." 

 

"Okay- okay…I'll just grab my go bag and wait. Okay? I'll talk to you real soon. M'kay? Bye!"

 

"Bye!" Mac replied. Riley ended the call and walked to her car. She opened her trunk, and was about to pull her go-bag out, when a hand was clasped around her mouth. Her training kicked in, but before she could fully react, she felt a prick on her neck.

 

"Let's see if Dalton can save you, shall we?" The accent was heavy Russian.

 

Riley went limp and unconscious.

 

                            --------

Mac looked up when the TAC leader came in. He looked a bit worried and disgruntled, Mac looked around but didn't see Riley. He stood up. Walked up to the leader. 

 

"Where is Agent Davis?" Mac asked. 

 

"We don't know. When we got there, we found a car with an open trunk and a go-bag,full of what we assume were her clothes, hanging out."

 

"She- she wasn't there?" Mac asked, as he watched Jack coming towards him. Mac ran a hand through his hair, as the Captain shook his head sadly. With that he left, Jack came up to Mac, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

 

"Hey,  _ hey _ , talk to me. What's going on?" 

 

"Riley's missing." Mac said, terror and fear in his eyes, "Wh-what if this is Chekov?"

 

Jack squeezed his shoulder, "We'll get her back, I promise." 

 

Mac could only nod. Jack pulled him to the War Room, where he grabbed three paper clips. Instantly, he began changing its form, after a while, Matty entered. She didn't look happy, then it in walked Bozer and Leanna. Mattu flickered to the screen. All attention went to it.

 

"As you all know, we brought in and integrated Eric Washer. Who informed us about the whereabouts of Maxim Chekov."

As she spoke, pictures appeared, "The CIA has crossed paths with him before. The notorious man is known for two things. Drugs and Sex Trafficking. He's wanted by every single alphabet agency and by Russia alone. If he's here. I want him."

 

"Are we bringing in Sarah?" Mac asked. Looking at Matty and Jack. Mac's eyes flickered between Jack and Matty. He raised his eyebrow as he analyzed their silent conversation. Mac rolled his eyes. 

 

"Jack. We'll need her. Next to you, she's the best we've got."

 

Jack let out a breath, " _ Fine. _ " 

 

"Uh, Matty?" Leanna voiced, all eyes darted to the screen. There was incoming message. Matty quickly answered it.

 

"Hello?" Matty asked.

 

"Matty!" Riley's voice sounded horse and she gasped.

 

"Is this Matilda Webber?" The voice was a heavy accent Russian. Mac watched as Jack shivered, but did nothing else. 

 

"This is Director Webber, to whom am I speaking to?" Matty asked.

 

"I think you know. I do, after all, have one of your agents."

 

"What do you want?" Matty asked looking at Jack and Mac. 

 

"What I want to Jack Dalton and Sarah Adler. They are, after all the two who caused this mess. If they had just left me to my own devices, I wouldn't have hunted them down."

 

"You touch her, I'll kill you!" Jack said.

 

"I'd like to see you try."

 

There was a click and the phone went dead. The room was engulfed in panic. Mac's eyes darted to Jack and Matty.

 

"What now?" He asked, he looked calm, but everyone in the room could hear the tightness his voice. 

 

"We bring in Sarah."


	40. Sons + Family pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay, this one and maybe two or three more chapters will deal with Matty and her family. With of course with her two mischievous sons. At least, I hope to add on, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or the characters. I do own Matty's family though. And by now you all should know about my terrible spelling, grammar, and OCCness... do I need to apologize?
> 
> ***side-note:  
> Yes, I did just use science as Mac's vice.

Matilda Webber had always been the black sheep of her family. It didn't help that she was born with a birth defect, but she didn't let that stop her. She always wanted to be a rebel, not the princess. She let her sisters have that title. Yes, she was shorter than her siblings, but she was never jealous of them. She never cared much for height. Her parents were loving and supportive… to an extent. They thought she needed to settle down after college. Work to being a CEO and get married. 

 

That was their dream for her. 

 

She was living her dream and she wasn't regretting it. She wasn't regretting joining the CIA or adopting Mac and Jack. She wasn't regretting, having a desk job and only going out of town when desperately needing. She loved her life. She loved that she could make a grown men break and pee their pants one minute and then walk into her house listening to Mac talk about the science behind some sort of gadget he created. Or hearing Jack talk about the football game that they won. 

 

(She felt bad, she missed last Friday's game. Luckily, they won.)

 

No. Matilda Webber didn't regret a single thing about her life. She loved her job and she loved her two extraordinary kids. She would die for them. She would move mountains for them. And she wouldn't subject them to her family… if it weren't for the message.

 

                           ********

"Jack, check the messages, for me please?" Matty called to her oldest, as she placed the groceries on the counter and had Mac help her. Jack gave an affirmative grunt and pushed the button to play any and all messages that were left on the machine. She began to hand Mac boxes of cereal, as the messages rolled on.  

 

She rolled her eyes at a call for help from PTO for the upcoming Volleyball game. They needed one more person to help in the concessions. A "beep!" rang out and the next message was from Mrs. Bozer, who just wanted to make sure Mac was still available to spend the night on Friday, after the game. Matty, made sure to remember to call her back. As they continued, Jack came over to help, ruffling Mac's hair. Mac batting it away. Matty rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

 

Then came the message.

 

"Hey, Sweetheart, its mom. I can't believe that I missed you again-"

 

Matty watched Mac and Jack stop what they were doing and look at the machine. They both had an equal look of confusion. Matty paused to, her mom sounded upset… it sounded genuine… too much so, but Matty waited. 

 

"I was just calling because I wanted you to know that Uncle Bert died, last night. The funeral is going to be next Friday. It would be good to see you, Sweetie. If it's possible, I understand if your job is too important."

 

Matty narrowed her eyes as the machine ended the messages. As a trained agent, she knew a lie when she heard one. Something about the whole thing set her on edge, but Uncle Bert had always been kind to her. Always believed in her. He never discouraged her from following her dreams and he helped pay for college, when money was tight. 

 

"Who was that?" Mac asked.

 

"My mother." 

 

The room was quiet for a moment, "A-are we gonna go?" 

 

Matty took a breath and let it out. She didn't know. It wasn't like she disliked her family. It was that, she didn't exactly want to deal with questions about her love life. She didn't want them to be so concerned about her and not on Aunt Ariel's pain. Didn't want them to ask why she would adopt two "street-kids" and still not be married.

 

 Like that should matter.

 

"We'll see." Matty said. Mac and Jack nodded and together the trio began working on finishing putting the groceries away. 

 

                          ********

Mac didn't know what to expect, that was partly why he had brought a handful of paperclips. He wasn't so keen on having to give handshakes or worse hugs. And he sure hoped there wasn't any aunt or grandmother who would come up and pinch his cheeks. He wasn't the social type. He didn't like being in crowded rooms or surrounded by people he didn't know. 

 

Years on the street made certain things would be difficult for him. He learned to read body language, learned what the eyes were saying not what was coming out of their mouths. He had his phone in his back pocket, but he didn't need it at the moment. He had his Swiss army knife in his front pocket and his paperclips in the other front pocket. It's okay. Everything will be okay. Jack's here, and no matter where Jack is in the building, he'll know that Mac will need him. Angus Macgyver will be okay. 

 

It was his mom he was worried about. She hadn't exactly been excited about this thing. She had been stiff since the call last week. She had been on edge a bit more. She wasn't snappy or angry with either Jack or Mac, but she still wasn't happy. Matty seemed like she was stuck. Mac knew she wanted to go. To go for her Uncle Bert, but something must have gone down with her family, because she doesn't ever talk about them. Never mentioned what they do. She seemed very unhappy that it was her mother, who called. 

 

Looking out the window of the car, Mac couldn't help but think that today was going to be a disaster. A disaster neither Jack nor Mac would start. His eyes flickered to Jack's and there was a silent agreement.

 

"Mom?" Mac raised his voice.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" Matty asked, causal.

 

"Time."

 

Matty flickered her eyes to Jack and Mac. For a couple of minutes she seemed to be trying to understand what it meant. Until something clicked in her mind. She smiled and nodded. That was going to be their codeword. If they got uncomfortable or just wanted to leave. 

 

The codeword changes everyday. Today was no different.

 

                            ********

Matty walked stiffly, but only a couple of people would notice, if they watched her closely. She smiled at a couple of people she didn't know, and shook their hands. Mac and Jack stood close to one another. Jack had his phone out and Mac was twisting a paperclip taking in the room. She smiled, but rolled her eyes. Both her boys would make good spies, but she would worry about that later in their lives. 

 

"Matilda! You actually came!" A shrill voice filtered through her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Mac flinch and almost drop his artwork. Jack blinked, not giving it a second thought, Mac moved to stand a bit behind Jack. 

 

"Maggie." Matty the tone was false happiness. Not that she would hear it. The women, who looked a lot like Matty, only taller and faker. 

 

"You know, if we had known that it would take a death in the family, to get you to show up, we would have had one sooner!"

 

"Well, with my job, I'm always busy." Matty replied. She was hoping that if Maggie's attention on her, she won't notice Jack or Mac. They were both still trying to get use to the room, the new environment. Something that takes a while for both. Matty cringed when she couldn't allow that. Maggie looked behind her and froze and then looked back at her. 

 

"Wow, you've been busy!" 

 

Matty gritted her teeth, Maggie had her own husband and kids. However, her comment, made it sound that Mac and Jack were just shoes, needing to be tossed to the side of the road. Maggie moved around Matty and walked up to both of them. Matty watched as Mac's movements became a bit faster and he wouldn't look up. Jack had finally put his phone in his pocket. He must have felt the uneasiness in Mac, Jack stood in front of him. 

 

"Jack Dalton."  Matty smiled to herself. She would never be prouder of his Texas charm than she was now. 

 

"Well, then. I'm your Aunt Maggie." The older women said, looking behind Jack. However, Jack wasn't having it, he may have been only a sophomore, but Jack was tall and broad, and when Mac wanted to hide, well… Jack was it. 

 

"And who is that charming, little blonde behind you?" Maggie asked. 

 

"Charming?" Jack snorted, "Lady, the only person in this room, who is charming is me." 

 

Matty smiled, Jack may seem laid back, but she could see that his back was tense and that his eyes had found a potential danger. He was in big brother mode. He was keeping Maggie's attention. Matty turned to the room and she saw Aunt Ariel. Glancing back at her boys, knowing at the moment they were safe, she went over to her Aunt. Ariel sat on a chair, looking out at the crowd. Eyes blank and red. She was in a nice floral dress and had a sparkling diamond necklace. 

 

"Matty?" Ariel asked, as Matty made her way up to the women. Ariel seemed to brighten up when she saw her favorite niece. Matty gave her a sad smile and a hug. 

 

"I'm sorry." Matty said, tears coming to her eyes. She had always been close to Ariel and Bert. She felt bad that she hadn't called in a while. 

 

"Your Uncle would be so happy that you were here."

 

"I'm sorry, that I haven't called. Life has been a bit hectic." Matty apologized. Ariel gave her a smile and looked at where Maggie was talking to Jack, with Mac still behind them. 

 

"I can see that. That handsome boy that Maggie is fighting with? He's adopted?" Ariel asked, a knowing smile on her lips, "And perhaps, even that blonde haired boy who seems a  _ little _ too shy."

 

The way Ariel said that Matty knew she didn't totally buy that Mac was shy. Uncomfortable maybe, but even Mac, once started could talk non-stop. Matty smiled. 

 

"Want to meet them?" 

 

"They're your's, darling. Of course!" 

 

Matty caught Jack's attention and she watched as he politely apologized to Maggie before he and Mac made their way over. Mac had started moving out of Jack's shadow, and he moved to Jack's side. Matty smiled at them.

 

"Ariel, this is Jack. Jack, Aunt Ariel."

 

Jack shook her hand, and gave her a smile. Ariel nodded and turned to the blonde. 

 

"Ariel Angus Macgyver, but everyone calls him 'Mac'." 

 

"Angus, huh?" 

 

Mac's cheeks got red and he looked away shyly. Matty watched Jack stiffen, but Matty placed a hand on his arm. Gave Jack a wink. 

 

"Your Momma loved the Scots?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am. At least, I think she did."

 

"He's got manners! I like him already. Come here, child. I want to see what your making." 

 

Mac looked at her a bit confused, but sat down in the chair beside her and  showed her the object. Ariel took the mess of wires and smiled. Mac blinked as she took it and bent it into the shapes. And handed it back to him. Mac's blue eyes widen.

 

"Now, you look like a smart boy. Tell me, what is your vices?" 

 

Mac smiled and started talking. Matty and Jack stood there watching them both. Smiling as Mac became more comfortable. Ariel was a genius herself and Bert was an "inventor" (he liked to fix broken things.) Matty may not like improvising, but she loved her Aunt and her sons. 


	41. Sons + Family pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Can I be honest? I'll be honest... I have no idea where this story is headed, so however it ends, will surprise you and I both! I feel like since I'm the author, I should know. But I don't...is that a bad thing? I feel like that is a bad thing.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Would you look at that?!?! I still don't own 'Macgyver', but I do own Matty's family. And by now you all know about my spelling and grammar.
> 
> ***side-note:  
> I apologize for the short chapter and for the long wait. My work had me scheduled weird hours AND I'm working on a different story for couple of my friends. So, my focus is on that... but Thank you for your patience!!

Matty smiled as she watched Ariel and Mac talk with each other. Knowing that he was safe with her, she and Jack moved more into the crowd. Jack was much more social than Mac was, Jack could blend in with Matty's family, with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Where as, Mac, couldn't stand out more if he tried, with his bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Not to mention his smarter than average intelligence. At least Jack could hold a better conversation with Matty's family. Jack liked what they liked; football and everything  _ not _ science. 

 

Uncle Bert and Aunt Ariel were just as much of black sheep as she was. 

 

As Mac was at this thing. 

 

"Mac will be fine, Jack. Aunt Ariel was a science teacher if anybody can understand him, its her. I'm just sad he won't meet Uncle Bert, he'd love Mac's improvising."

 

Jack nodded, but still sent a look over to Mac. She knew it would take a couple of hours for Jack to loosen up. Sure the two were still in the same room, but Jack didn't like Mac being out of eyeshot, in a new environment.  Matty and Jack walked to the middle of the room. Jack played with his cuff, before he looked up. He blinked when he saw that people were standing in front of Mac and Ariel. Matty placed her hand over his wrist. Stopping him.

 

"Ma I-"

 

"He's fine. I promise."

 

"Whose fine? And Matty, who is this?" 

 

Matty blinked, but didn't jump. Jack looked up and pulled away from Matty. He took a step away, but not far. Matty cursed under her breath, but put a smile on her face. Jack was more social than Mac, but he didn't like it when people just randomly came up to him. She turned to look at hazel eyes and a very tight brown, with white strands of hair in a bun. 

 

"Mom." Matty said, with as much ease as she could, hoping Jack wouldn't think of her as a threat and get defensive. 

 

"Matilda." Her mom's tone seemed hostile.

 

"Mom, this is Jack, he's my son."

 

"Ma'am." Jack nodded tersely. Matty glanced at him. His brown eyes held a look of worry. 

 

"Son? Well, where is your husband or did he have to work too?" 

 

Matty felt Jack stiffen and knew he was biting his tongue. Matty gave her mom a tight smile. Jack had been on edge with that question since Ethan had just up and left. Of course Matty knows that it was for an OP, but she couldn't tell Jack or Mac that. It had taken a while for Matty to convince both boys she wasn't going to leave them. That sometimes, some love was just not meant to be. Of course, Matty loved him, but… well. Somethings just ended badly. It had been about a month now and Jack still didn't like that question being asked. 

 

"Sorry, mother. Can we not do this here at this time? I'm here for Uncle Bert." 

 

Matty watched as eye's grew cold and annoyance seeped through. She felt Jack shift uncomfortably. Matty opened her mouth to say something  when her mother interrupted her.

 

"And when  _ will _ we discuss this? I'm even surprised that you came! It's almost like you vanished! You don't text, call, email, send actual mail!"

 

"Sandy!" The scolding tone of Aunt Ariel broke the tension between Matty and her mother. Looking back, Matty relaxed when Mac stood by Jack's side. Jack putting an arm around Mac. Mac looked up at Jack. Jack shook his head. Mac nodded. Matty relaxed when she saw her mother stiffened.

 

"I thought Abigail taught you better than this!" Ariel scolded. 

 

Matty's mother flashed his anger, and she huffed, looking over at Matty, "We'll discuss all of this later."

 

She walked off, leaving the four of them. Ariel looked down at the makeshift family and suddenly, her eyes lit up. 

 

"You don't have to stay for the reception, Matilda."

 

Matty smiled, "No, it's alright. It will be good to see everyone despite their anger towards me. And besides. Mac and Jack need to meet their cousins." 

 

                            ********

"Today, we lay to rest a good man. Man who was brave and smart. Who served his country and his wife…"

 

Jack swallowed and he looked down at his hands. It was much like his father's funeral and he didn't want to relive that again. He didn't even know Uncle Bert, but it didn't hurt any less. He felt a tap on his hand and looked down at Mac, he had his hand, palm up, Jack smiled and held it. Squeezing it. Mac wasn't too terribly affected by it. He remembers his moms and granddads, but that was it. He was young, but Jack did see the flash of hurt in his eyes. Jack looked over at Matty. Tears had fallen and she sniffed a couple of times. Jack patted her knee. Matty looked up at him, and gave him a smile. 

 

"Thank you." She whispered, Jack nodded. 

 

After more words swirled around the room and finally song sung. Everyone stood up and began milling around. Matty wiped away tears and straightened up. Mac put his hands in his pockets, then removed them… after Jack smacked his head.

 

"Ow!" Mac hissed.

 

"Oh, it didn't hurt, hoss."

 

"Of course it didn't hurt  _ you _ ."

 

"Enough!" Matty snapped, grinning when she saw the sheepish look she got from them. 

 

"Where we headed, now?" Jack asked.

 

"Aunt Ariel's house."

 

They nodded and began moving around people. They got to the door and left. Everyone else was going to the gravesite. But Matty wanted to get to her house. She caught something suspicious and she wanted time to look around herself, not that she would tell that to her boys. 

 

Once a spy. Always a spy.


	42. Sons + Family pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Okay first off I did not intend for this to go like this. I actually had it very differently when I first got the idea, but somehow it turned into this... so... theres that.... Secondly this chapter ends the "Sons + Family" saga, unless of course you all love it so much. Than maybe I'll do a whole different story about the fall out with the family... hopefully my next couple of chapters will tie up earlier sagas that I've started and have yet to finish because of writers block. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Yeah, I still don't own 'Macgyver' BUT I do own Matty's family.

"Hey, do you play football?" 

 

Jack looked up from his plate. Mac had wandered off, which left Jack alone, Matty had been talking with family. He had a sneaking suspicion that Matty was looking for something, what it was though, he didn't know. If Jack was being honest, he felt kinda strangled. It was a lot easier  with knowing Mac was by his side, because then, at least, they could change speakers. However, his little brother left, leaving Jack alone and to answer questions. 

 

Jack wondered exactly what Matty's mother, his grandmother, had against her. It was odd, she played friendly and kind, but Jack had been in enough foster homes to know when somebody was dangerous. It was like Matty's mother had a secret desire for something. Either that, of Jack was blowing things out of proportion…. Now that he thinks about it. He hasn't seen either Mac or Matty's mother lately.

 

"Hey!" The unfamiliar voice startled him out of his thoughts. Jack looked up. A boy his age had a brown, oblong ball in his hands. Tossing it between his hands. His hazel eyes looking at Jack questioning.

 

"Uh, yeah?" Jack asked.

 

"Want to play?" Lifting the football in front of him. Jack looked around for Matty or Mac. Didn't see either, Jack shrugged. 

 

"Sure."

 

Jack picked up the plates and threw them away. He then followed the other kid out and soon he found himself in battle for the football. His focus on the game, though, didn't stop the fear or concern that races through him. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. He just hoped that his brother was okay. 

 

                            --------

Mac tried the doorknob. It was stuck. No. It was locked. He ran to the window, and despite the fear that ran its course through his body, he looked down. People milled around speaking and not concerned about the boy in the attic. Mac knew there was no use pounding on the window. Nobody would hear him. He just hoped that Jack's "spidey-sense" would tingle. That he'd realized that Mac was gone and in danger. Three minutes later, Mac tossed it aside. Jack just went outside. He was playing football. 

 

Mac slide down to the floor. Knees up and face hidden. Matty's crazy mother took his phone and the attic was empty. Nothing but dust. Mac took a deep breath in. He needed to think. Calm down. Think. Deep breath. Think. 

 

He was so busy trying to lose the panic attack that he didn't hear the door creak open. When the sound of footsteps reached his ears, Mac looked up and pulled closer into himself. His blue eyes bright, with unshed tears. He held back a scream. The crazy women, hadn't done anything. Yet. 

 

"Well, I'm glad I finally got you alone."

 

Fear flashed into Mac's eyes. What was she gonna do to him? What did she tell Aunt Ariel? Matty? Mac blinked and tried to become smaller. 

 

"What do you want?" 

 

She didn't say anything, only came up to him and lifted him up onto her lap. Mac tried to struggle, but for an older woman, she was strong. She began to hum and Mac flinched, her hands began running through his hair. Mac clenched his eyes closed. 

 

_ No. No. No.  _ Mac's brain was in panic mode. 

 

"Please, let me go." 

 

"I can't do that, Bartholomew."

 

"My name isn't Bartholomew." 

 

"Hush, now."

 

Mac didn't like being held. He didn't like being touched. And he certainly didn't like how this woman thought he was somebody else. 

 

_ Mom? Jack? Aunt Ariel? Help!  _ Mac pleaded silently.

 

                          --------

Matty looked around the room.she was in. Something was amiss. Something felt wrong here. Her mother had always acted strange, according to her siblings, even before she was born. Though, Matty was to young to understand it. Now, however, standing in this room that looked to be set for a little boy, something just felt… odd?

 

Matty blinked. Nothing changed. 

 

"Sweetie?" Aunt Ariel's voice interrupted her scanning of the room. Matty smiled and looked at her. 

 

"Ariel… who was supposed to stay in here?"

 

Something flashed across Ariel's eyes. Hurt? Anger? Matty wasn't sure. Bert and Ariel had several rooms and Matty doesn't ever remember anybody walking into this one. The older women let out a sigh and walked into the room. She went to the closet door and pulled out a box. 

 

"Before you were born, your parents went through a rough patch." Ariel started, bringing the box to the bed, "They fought, always bitter. Always angry. Your siblings would often stay here… when it got bad. Your father didn't want anymore kids. Your mother wanted one more. When your father didn't deliver…"

 

Matty's brain picked up from there; "My mother turned to something… someone else?" 

 

Ariel nodded, "Against our better judgement, we allowed her stay here. She was always gone. Going out every Friday. Then one Saturday, she said she met the most amazing man… and that she-"

 

"She became pregnant." Matty finished eyes wide. 

 

"She stayed here through the whole pregnancy. The deal was, she was gonna give it to us… when she came to term and we got her to the hospital, she went through the process."

 

"Something happened to the baby?"

 

Ariel nodded, looking sadly down at all the things in the box. Stuffed animals. Boys clothes. Odds and ends of things. Ariel then looked up.

 

"He was stillborn. Your mother was angry at us. Told us that it was our fault. After the hospital stay, she went back to your father. She was never the same. Only in quiet did she speak of the baby she had lost. Told us that because the man she was with was blonde and blue eyed-"

 

Ariel stopped speaking. Confused Matty watched her Aunt put down the box and run out of the room. Once Matty's brain caught up with what just happened, fear struck her and she cursed under her breath.

 

_ Mac. _

 

Matty followed suit. Ariel had just turned down the hallway. Assuming to the attic. Matty followed. Sure enough the ladder was down. How had she missed that? How had she not hear Mac's cry for help? Where was Jack? 

 

Matty was starting to think that she wasn't to be a mother. Climbing after Aunt Ariel, she froze. Her mother sat in the window light. Cuddling a terrified Mac. His blue eyes latching on and though he made no sound, Matty could hear the scream for help. Tears fell and Mac began struggling.

 

"Stop that Bartholomew!" 

 

"I'm  _ not  _ Bartholomew!" Mac claimed.

 

"Sandra!"

 

Matty watched as her mom snapped to attention the grip on Mac strengthened. He let out a whimper. Panic and anger coursed through Matty. Not only would this add to the scars he has, but Mac won't want any human contact from Matty or Jack, for at least two weeks. That held Mac back. Not to mention nightmares. Which wasn't good, if they couldn't touch him. 

 

"Let him go." Matty ordered.

 

"This is Bartholomew! He's perfect."

 

"He's not your son, mom!" 

 

"Shush, sweetie!"

 

"Sandra! Let him go."

 

"No! He was lost and now he's found. I know why you haven't returned in years Matilda! You kept him from me!"

 

"Sandra!"

 

"Mom, please. Let him go!"

 

"No!" He's mine. 

 

"Mom?" Jack's voice broke through the tension and fear. Mac's eyes went straight to the open door and Mac automatically kicked. It must have surprised Matty's mom, because she let go. Mac rolled away. Ariel took ahold of his wrist. Matty watched Mac flinch, but he didn't say anything as Ariel moved him behind her. 

 

"Bartholomew!" Tears were in Matty's mothers eyes.

 

"Go downstairs, son." Ariel whispered to Mac. Mac nodded and quickly went down the stairs. Just as Jack called out again. This time for Mac. 

 

"No!" 

 

Matty had her phone out and looked sadly at Aunt Ariel. Soon the police were on her way. Ariel and Matty took Sandra pulled her to the front. Once the police took her away, Ariel looked down. Sniffing.

 

"We kept the door locked, so that whenever your mother visited she wouldn't be reminded."

 

"None of this is your fault." Matty reassured. 

Ariel looked back and saw Mac and Jack huddled together in their own world. Matty watched too. Thankfully, Mac was accepting contact and it looked like Jack was apologizing. She'll talk to them about it. Though, she doesn't know exactly how that will turn out. She just hopes she's ready for it.


	43. Chekov + Phoenix + 5-0 pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I apologize for this being short. I had another idea running through my brain as I was writing this. And I decided to push that one out for a while. I wanted to get this one up to date. This is the spin off of "Washer + Phoenix." I haven't got all the workings of it yet, but I'm not done with Washer yet. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or 'Hawaii 5-0' which means I don't own any of the characters. And you already know about my spelling and grammer and how I apologize for the suckiness of it.
> 
> ***side note:  
> Enjoy!

"I'm starting to think that maybe Matty should hire me." 

 

The brunette walked into the War Room, with Jack behind her. He eyed Matty and Mac, knowing they heard it.

 

"Just what Jack needs, two brunettes to tell him what to do." Mac teased.

 

" _ Yeah, _ and just what you need three brunettes to tell  _ you _ want to do."

 

Matty rolled her eyes, "As much as I would love to have a rousing discussion of who tells who what to do. We have a mission and time is of the essence." 

 

Mac sombered up and Jack went stiff. Sarah nodded. 

 

"As you three know, Maxim Chekov is a Russian drug lord with ties to Human Trafficking. He's wanted by all alphabet agencies, along with Russia itself. At the moment he has one of our own. We need to shut him down."

 

"Do we know where he is?" Sarah asked.

 

"Cameras have caught him in LA. We have nothing more than that."

 

"Bargaining chip?" Sarah asked.

 

Jack looked at her, "Us."

 

Sarah nodded, all the agents looked at one another. Mac had grabbed a couple of paperclips and was messing with them. Sarah eyed Jack, but the brunette was looking at his brother. Matty looked at Sarah, knowing Jack was occupied. 

 

"I'm not trading lives. I just want my hacker back."

 

"Okay. So, what?" 

 

"We do a set up." 

 

"Right, because that wouldn't go wrong."

 

The room was stiff with silence. Nobody had a plan, and the more time it wasted, was time Riley didn't have. For all anyone knew, Maxim would've sent her in the Human Trafficking world. Jack looked over at his brother, he had a paperclip twisted in odd directions. The blue eyes full of worry and sadness. Jack flicked back to the screen, took in all the pictures. He then took a breath. 

 

"Hawaii." Matty, Mac and Sarah looked up at him. Jack blinked, but he was sure one of those pictures was in Hawaii. Mac looked at them too and then looked at Jack.

 

"Do you think Steve will even let us in? The last time we saw him, you threw him against a wall." Mac asked, in all seriousness.

 

Jack huffed, "Steve doesn't own the State. Plus, he got even. He  _ did _ throw me in water."

 

Matty raised an eyebrow and Sarah rolled her eyes. Jack flinched.

 

"Egos." Mac coughed.

 

"It's worth a shot."

 

                           ********

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Danny asked. 

 

Steve didn't answer as he watched a plane land. It was a white jet, no markings. Steve looked down at his partner and gave him a knowing smirk. Danny huffed with annoyance. Of course the SEAL wasn't gonna tell him, is probably has to deal with when was part of the Navy. Danny just hopes whoever it is, isn't a maniac like his partner. 

 

"Oh, there is one rule." Steve commented.

 

"What's that?" 

 

"Under no circumstances, do you make a remark about one of the guys." A dark gaze crossed his eyes, before they went back to being there crystal blue. Clear. 

 

Confused the Jersey narive watched as the plane finally stopped and three people got off. All unfamiliar to Danny, but Steve's body language relaxed when he saw the two men. One was about Steve's height, dark hair and brown eyes. Broad and his shirt was loose… and oh good. He was wearing camo cargo pants. The other man was shorter by four inches, blonde hair and blue eyes brighter and clearer than Steves. He had a look of sadness in his eyes, but also a mischievous look on his face. 

 

"Steve!"

 

"Jack! Mac!"

 

The chest bump was a little unnecessary. Even the kid rolled his eyes. Danny looked over at the women. She was amazingly hot, but she seemed to be on the alert. Danny got the sense that she was looking for danger and if she came across it, then somebody was gonna die. Though she seemed to also protecting the blonde, as did the brunette. 

 

"Steve is this Sarah, Sarah this is Steve."

 

They shook hands, Steve turned to Danny, "This is Detective Danny Williams. Danny, this is Jack Dalton and his brother Mac."

 

Danny shook their hands, confused because they didn't look like siblings. Different moms? Different dads? And why not introduce Mac as Mac Dalton?

 

"My name is Angus Macgyver." The blonde kid answered the questioned look. Danny felt Jack tense.

 

"Angus? Like the burger?" 

 

Steve elbowed him and Danny flinched, but also noticed the kid holding Jack back. The woman smirked but didn't say anything. She just smiled. 

 

"I don't mean to intrude, but we have a case of a missing woman… and a heavy armed Mob Boss to catch."

 

"Who? You guys didn't give a lot of information."

 

Jack's eyes grew dark, "Steve, he's back. The guy we are looking for is Maxim Chekov."

 

Danny had never seen the color wash out of Steve's face so fast.


	44. Chekov + Phoenix + 5-0 pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> M'kay, so. This one is short and I'm not a fan of the ending to this one, HOWEVER I ended it here, because the last (hopefully) two parts of this saga will be longer. And hopefully, the grand finale of this saga will meet everybody's expectations! Thank you for the encouragement and commets!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' or 'Hawaii 5-0' but I do own Maxim Chekov!
> 
> ***side-note:  
> The next chapter of 'Wits +Wagers' may make you hate me. BUT that is something I'm willing to bet on! 😉

"What made you think he came here?" Steve asked, the five of them had made it to 5-0 headquarters. Jack was at the table, playing with it. Sarah and Mac stood by him, Sarah absentmindedly smacking his head, as Jack glared at her. She rolled his eyes. They had Bozer and Matty on screen.

 

"We think he has a safe house. Jack pointed out a picture we have of him in Hawaii." Matty informed, her eyes on Jack. 

 

"Jackson!" Jack looked up, with a sheepish look. He lifted his hands up and Mac snorted. Sarah snickered, Jack's glare deepened, and he mumbled under his breath. Danny looked at Steve and Jack, then looked at Matty. A raised eyebrow.

 

"Jackson?"

 

"Not important, Danny."

 

"Right. So, what, he stashed your hacker in a safehouse?"

 

"We hope."

 

"You hope?  _ Hope _ ?"

 

" _ Danny. _ " Steve hissed.

 

"Where else could he put her?" 

 

"Sex trafficking." Mac deadpanned. Danny looked at him, saw the fury and anger in his eyes. The New Jersey native looked at the other three brunettes. 

 

"Am I missing something here?" He asked.

 

Jack looked over at Mac, "Nothing that you need to know."

 

"Can everyone leave the room?" Matty's voice filled the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Matty looked back at Bozer. Sending a look to him, Bozer nodded curtly and left. Jack glanced at his mom and nodded. 

 

"Steve, did I ever tell you the time I made the perfect spiral?" Steve understanding the need for privacy. Everyone left the room, leaving Matty and Mac alone.

 

"Mac?"

 

"Don't pull me, please." Mac begged.

 

"Can you do this?" 

 

Mac looked down at the computer table. He blinked. Matty didn't miss the tears that fell from his eyes. 

 

"I failed her once, mom. I-I can't fail her again."

 

"Mac. You are not the reason she went to prison. You can't blame yourself for being at MIT and then in the army. You don't know what would've happened if you stayed here."

 

Mac looked her in the eye, "I can do this."

 

"I know you can."

 

                            ********

Riley grunted as the Russian slapped her across the face. At this point she was more bruises, than she was anything else. She doesn't know where she is, they knocked her out. For all she knows, she could be in Russia. She glared at him, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva. Chekov snarled as he circled her. 

 

He was like a lion circling around his prey. Smiling to show his teeth, trying to gain dominance. It wasn't working. She knew what he wanted and she refused. 

 

"Do it."

 

"There is nothing you can use to get me to do what you want." Riley hissed. She wasn't threatened by his wanting to use Mac or Jack against her. He wanted her to lead Jack and Mac into a trap that would get the attention of the CIA, so that he could get Sarah onto this escapade of his. Riley refused. That was her family and she was loyal to her family. 

 

"Not even the survival of your boyfriend."

 

Riley's eyes flickered up to him. She snorted, he didn't know that without Jack, she wouldn't have a boyfriend.

 

"My idiot boyfriend could survive a nuclear blast. Try again."

 

He didn't like the remark and pistol whipped her. Leaving a cut. Riley hissed, but said nothing. 

 

"Why don't we test this loyalty? Shall we?"

 

Riley furrowed her brow.

 

"Do you know what your in?" 

 

Looking around Riley didn't see anything distinct about the room. Nothing to tell her what it was. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. He smirked as he stopped in front of her. 

 

"This chamber can get...very hot and then cold. The controls are outside. Let's test your body's in temperature...shall we?" 

 

Riley clenched her jaw. Maxim simply turned around and walked out of the chamber. For a moment, nothing felt different, then Riley realized that the temperature was rising. The feeling started off slow; it was warm, then the warmth started turning humid, humidity turned into hot. She began to squirm as the temperature began to rise. The chair had become uncomfortable hours ago, but add the heat and it's almost painful. 

 

Then the heat went away and the temperature dropped. It became chilly, then it turned cold and then it became freezing. Riley shivered.

 

_ Come on guys. Hurry up!  _ Riley thought to herself


	45. Jack + Nimble + Candlestick pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I felt bad not posting a chapter last week. Mainly because I try to update once a week on stories, when I have an idea I wanted to play with. I know I haven't kept up with one of my story with Mac's deaf sister... I just- I haven't gotten over a certain writers block on that... hopefully it'll end soon and I can add to it. 
> 
> As for this one story. I need a slight change of pace. I'm still figuring out how I want it all to play out against 5-0, Phoenix, and Chekov. So, until then... we have Jack arrested! And if it makes you feel any better this would take place sometime after the whole Chekov thing... meaning Jack is still alive!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'Macgyver' and this might be a bit rusty. But I like it so... yeah!

_ Jack be nimble, Jack be quick... _

 

Jack looked over at his family. He caught the look of fear and panic in his little brothers eyes. His mom had a mixture of worry and determination. Riley and Bozer did nothing, just simply watched. They blocked Mac, because everyone knew how jumpy he could get when it came to his brother. When it came to his family. Jack swallowed and hung his head. 

 

This wasn't the first time and… it wasn't gonna be the last. The officer said that it was murder. Except. Jack never commited murder. Did he shot or kill people? Yes. But that was part of his job. This was a set up and all he knew was that whoever did it, was going to pay. The police took him away. His family watching horrified.

 

They shoved him in the back of the police car, the last thing he saw was Mac and Matty at the door. They were watching him. The police cruiser drove away and the sinking feeling submerged him. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

 

He really did hate Cairo Day. It was never a good day. 

 

                             ********

"He didn't do it!" Mac paced, Riley had her computer open and Bozer simply sat on the couch. Matty stood at the head of the room. Once they took Jack away, the rest of the family made their way to Phoenix. Mac had been anxious since they came and took Jack away. 

 

Matty really should've worked on their codependency thing much earlier than this. 

 

"Mac, we figured out yours. We'll figure out Jack's."

 

" _ But _ unlike me, Jack doesn't have an alibi!"

 

"He was home alone." Bozer spoke.

 

Mac hug his head. Matty looked at all the evidence, before turning to her team. Her face remained impassive. She glanced at Riley and then at her son.

 

"I need you to-"

 

They all glanced at the computer. An incoming call. All eyes went to Riley, she furrowed her brow. Then looked up at Matty.

 

"It's coming from PD."

 

Matty clicked accept.

 

"Mom?" There was a sigh of relief, Matty looked over at her other son.

 

"Jack."

 

"You know I didn't do it. Right? You guys know."

 

"We'll get you out, Jack." Mac reassured. 

 

"I know little bro," Jack's voice got soft, "I need you to hack into Daniel and Cecilia Rhew's phone record."

 

"Will do, anything else?" 

 

"Yeah, find out who did this."

 

The phone hung up. Matty turned back to her team, Mac had his paperclips in his hands. He was pacing. 

 

"Bozer and Mac, go to Rhew's house. See what you can find."

 

Mac nodded. 

 

                             ********

After the phone call, they lead him back to the integration room. He blinked, kept his hands on the table. He knew Matty had a lawyer, who knew exactly what they did, on their way. After the whole Mac situation, Phoenix hired a legal lawyer. For cases like this. He just had to wait. And he could do that.

 

"Jackson Wyatt Dalton." The door to the room opened and Jack looked up. Despite the situation, he snorted.

 

"It's just Jack. The  _ only _ person who can call me that is my mother."

 

The officer gave him a smug look as he dropped a file on the table. Jack barely glanced at it. He continued to look at the officer. He wasn't intimidated by the man. Jack faced worse. The officer didn't look phased either. He simply sat down and opened the folder. 

 

"Parents died, found yourself in California. Lived in and out of foster homes, before turning to the streets. A nice women took you in. Went into the Army. Delta's… and then here is where it gets fishy, you got out and nothing. Almost like you never existed, until you pop back up and became an Overwatch."

 

Jack didn't flinch. He said nothing. 

 

"PTSD get to you?"

 

Jack sat still, not saying a thing. 

 

"They were beaten with a candlestick! And you show no emotion."

 

Jack looked at the crime scene pictures, but said nothing. He looked up at the man. His lips shut.

 

"What if it was your brother?"

 

Jack forced himself to not react. This was about Jack, not Mac. Mac was okay. Mac was safe. Mac was the one to get him out of it. Mac always got him out of it. He won't fail him now. 

 

"It's funny, that you use a candlestick. It's like that old nursery rhyme. You know the one…  _ Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack flash used a candlestick." _

 

Jack honestly thinks he has gotten under this cops skin. Since he won't say anything. Jack blinks. The cops huffs and then gets up leaving the folder on the table.

 

Candlestick? 

 

_ Jack be nimble,  _

_        Jack be quick.  _

_                Jack Dalton used a candlestick. _


	46. Bozer + Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> It honestly feels like forever, since I've updated. And I do apologize for that. Work has been hectic. Not to mention, that I now writting a whole different story for a whole different fandom... 😖
> 
> Anyway, I realized I haven't done one with Bozer and I found that sad... and just like any and all of my other one shots, I'll probably do a second part. I don't know if I'll do a third. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Yeah, I still don't own the show. 
> 
> ***side-note:  
> I apologize if this sounds or feels all over the place.... thats how my stress writing sound/feels like, to me at least.

Bozer loved his parents and compared to the family life at home for his friends, he has it good. Sure, his mom is home during the day while he is in school. She's a nurse who works the night shift. And dad is working the day. But he has two loving parents that would drop everything to help him. That's a lot more than what he could say about his best friend Mac's mom or Riley's dad.

 

Mac's mom was ALWAYS gone. Only home for a short time and then would disappear for what seemed like  months. Sure, Mac had Jack, but a boy needs his mother. Bozer always knew when Matty was gone because then Mac would spend the night when Jack was gone for football and then Jack would pick him up the next day. Bozer knew very little about his best friends life, whenever he asked, Mac would come up with one word answers and then dissect the toaster. Or the microwave… or the blender. His best friend always carried around his Red Swiss Army Knife, just for the purpose of destroying and putting it back. 

 

His mom didn't seem to mind though, she said once Mac played with it. It seemed to work better than before. However, Momma Bozer would always put her foot down even Mac made his way to the stove. He would always turn red before backing up. 

 

Mac always seemed on guard, like he was never safe. His eyes would roam around the room, like he was looking for exits, ways to escape. He'd stiffen if a teacher or an adult he didn't know well came around him. And when an adult raised their hand, he'd flinch. 

 

Bozer often wondered if Matty was abusing him, but he'd dismiss it as soon as he saw Mac with Jack. The blonde seemed to relax around the brute, or maybe it had something to do with the Jack either stood or sat around his brother. Jack would stiffen if anyone, and Bozer meant  _ anyone _ came too close to Mac. He'd glare at people, and if he thought an adult came to hurt Mac, Jack would literally push the person away. 

 

Now that he has time to think about it. Bozer attracts oddities. He's sure of it.

 

Sometimes, if Bozer is lucky, he can get Mac super tired and worn out. And once he does that, it's like Mac doesn't have a filter. The boy sprouts anything and everything. He talks about Jack or Matty, or somebody Bozer doesn't know. It's weird. Because Bozer sometimes insists that he should call Matty in for neglect, and Mac just stops- especially when he's tired or worn out- and he just shuts down. 

 

He looks away from Bozer and then nothing is said. When he leaves the next day, the words are quipped. Quick and quiet. And usually, Jack doesn't even have to look at Mac, Jack just sends Bozer a glare.

 

Bozer almost peed his pants, when Jack came up to him, after having Mac climb into his truck. Jack looked  _ ticked _ and it didn't help that he was a hulking 5'9" almost 6 foot mass of muscle. 

 

"Look, Wilt," Jack said, "Mac and most importantly, our mom, likes you and your family. If you want it to stay that way. Don't go digging where there are no gophers."

 

Bozer simply gave Jack a strange look at Jack went back to his truck and got in. He drove away leaving the boy alone at his driveway.

 

                            ********

                      **Years Later**

 

"Mac?" Bozer asked as his best friend came into the house. Bozer popped his head out and found that it wasn't his best friend. It was his best friends adoptive mother, and if Bozer was being honest, Matty was a WHOLE lot scarier than Jack. However this time, she looked sad and… worried.

 

Which caused Bozer's anxiety to go up. Mac left for overseas weeks ago. Matty was in the CIA, she got told what was happening over there. Mac said that he'd be home soon, for a short leave, but didn't say when. Bozer assumed that Mac wanted to surprise him.

 

"Matty?" Bozer asked.

 

"You should know, since your listed as Mac's next of kin. Mac's been kidnapped."

 

Bozer dropped the plate he had been holding. Fear and anger coursed through his body and as a knee jerk reaction he exploded. On Matty. She however didn't seem deterred, she stood there and listened to him. As he went on and on about how "It was her fault he was in this mess." and "What happened to Jack?" 

 

Matty waited until he was done, before she spoke.

 

"Bozer," her voice firm, "I know you have been suspicious of me ever since Mac has met you. I also know what Mac and Jack has told you. But let me tell you this. I know my sons. And nothing. I mean  _ nothing _ . Will stop Jack from bringing Mac home."

 

Bozer blinked, he wasn't even sure that Matty could sound so motherly and hold authority. Then again raising Jack and Mac, you'd have to learn fast.

 

Bozer nodded, because that's all he could really do. 


	47. Chekov + Phoenix + 5-0 pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I'm so sorry that its been forever since I have updated this story. It isn't that I have lost interest in it, I just haven't gotten any solid ideas. So, I was thinking that if that you guys could help me. Give me ideas that would help me end this saga. I have an idea of what I want, but... I just don't know how to get there.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'MacGyver' and I apologize for it being so short.

"Wait, so you two met- how exactly?" Danny asked. They were all in  _ his _ Camaro, Jack and Mac in the back, the kid hadn't stopped playing with the stupid paperclip since they got into the car. They were chasing a lead. 

 

"I got kidnapped." Mac piped up, giving Jack a sideways glance, "And- well let's just say that Jack didn't listen to the higher ups and almost got discharged for disobeying orders. Apparently, Jack doesn't trust a Navy SEAL on land."

 

Danny looked over at  his partner, who hadn't said a word. Steve, after five minutes, looked over at his partner, before looking at the road again.

 

"What?" 

 

Danny shrugged, "Nothing… I just assumed you were going to say something."

 

"What would I have to say?"

 

"Did he punch you?" Danny asked.

 

"Well, actually… to be fair, Jack punches everyone he meets. It's his way of showing you that you belong in his family." 

 

"Hey! I haven't punched Matty or Riley!"

 

"That's because you were raised to be a gentleman, and your afraid of them."

 

"I'd zip that lip of yours, hoss."

 

"Okay, but you got kidnapped. It was a mutual understanding?" Danny asked.

 

"Matty set it up. Apparently, the higher ups didn't want just  _ one _ hothead."

 

There were two sets of indignant cries of "Hey, I'm not a hothead."

 

Mac chuckled, "Steve likes me."

 

"Kid, everyone likes you." 

 

Before Mac could say anything, the car stopped they were outside of the house. Danny and Steve looked at each other, before Danny looked behind him at Mac. A look came across his face.

 

"Please tell me he doesn't have explosives in the trunk."

 

Mac gave Danny a smile that he didn't like. Steve and Jack smiled, which Danny  _ really _ didn't like. 

 

"Danny, Mac  _ is _ the one that with all the explosives."

 

"Wait. He doesn't like guns, but he doesn't mind letting things explode?" 

 

Jack looked at Mac with a smile, "Yeah, the kid is a special case."

 

The four of them got out of the car. Steve ahead of the other three of them. When he got to the top of the stairs and on the porch he glanced back at Jack and Danny. He nodded to the back, Jack lifted an eyebrow, then looked at Mac. The young blonde rolled his eyes. His older brother gave him a sharp look.

 

"Jack, I'll be okay. Steve watched my back before."

 

Jack sent his sharp look to Steve. In turn the former SEAL rolled his eyes, giving the Delta a smirk. 

 

"Well?" 

 

"He has one hair outta place, and you'll find yourself upside down, hogtied."

 

" _ Jaaaccckkk _ ." Mac complained.

 

"Go!" 

 

"Fine."

 

                           ********

Riley rolled her head forward. Trying to swallow was no use, her throat was too dry. As was her skin, it had been way too long on the heat. She needed water, but she was sure she wasn't going to get it. She just wanted this to end. She wanted her family to find her and take her home. 

 

"Are you ready to help me?" Chekov asked, a snake like smile on his lips. Riley's eyes narrowed, and she snarled. 

 

"You need a new torture weapon." 

 

The Russian smiled, he then cut her bondage. He curled his hand in her hair and pulled her up. She grunted as he began to drag her out of the room. She bit down on her lip as he threw her on the ground. 

 

She glared at him. 

 

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

 

"There is much worse things, dear." 

 


	48. Chekov + Phoenix + 5-0 pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hey guys! Just to let you all know, I'm still alive and this page is still activated! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. Between personal life and writer's block, I just haven't found any inspiration! But I'm back now, and I continuing this story! 
> 
> Thank you for your support and your patience!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> Like always, I do not own 'Hawaii 5-0'or 'MacGyver' those belong to their rightful owners. I do own Chekov, though. 
> 
> **side-note:  
> Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to post something so that you guys know I'm still alive. The final chapter for the saga of "Chekov + 5-0 + Phoenix" should be longer!

"Guys! I've got something!" Kono said, as she came running into the big room. Heading to the table she pulled up the island of Hawaii and started zooming in on a particular part. She explained how it was an abandoned marine, but that just a couple days ago there was a boat docked there. And that there had been spikes of electricity use. 

 

With nothing else to go on, the team suited up. Sarah glanced at Jack, before looking at Mac. Both of them had a far off look in their eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Taking a breath she placed a hand on Jack's arm. The older brother looked at her. She gave an encouraging smile and nodded. He seemed to calm at that. 

 

"Let's get your hacker back. And but this man in the ground."

 

                             ********

Mac ducked as he slid behind a box. There was a big shop for bigger boats. That's where the electricity was coming from. The moment they entered the building, it was a firefight. Steve and Jack took down two, while Danny and Sarah entered from the back at took out one, working on the second. Kono, opted for hand to hand and Chin was putting them out with his shotgun. Mac was looking around, trying to find  _ something  _ that could help him. Help them. Help Riley.

 

"Mac! Jack! Stop!" His eyes whipped up at the sound of her disgruntled voice. Like she was being forced to say it. 

 

Chekov had her.

 

"Jack!"

 

"I hear her!" He replied, as he signaled everyone to cease fire. Jack then glanced at Sarah and then at Mac. He placed his cocky grin on his face and Mac instantly felt dread. Jack didn't use that grin very often and when he did that meant something bad. With new hyper vigilance, Mac looked around. His eyes landed on some chains, Mac crawled over them. He looked over at Steve. 

 

"What do you need?" 

 

"Do you have a flash grenade?"

 

Steve blinked and smiled. Pulling the velcro off he produced three flash grenades. Mac took them willingly and got to work. All the while his teammates, his family was covering for Jack and himself. Finally, once the task was done, Mac stood up.

 

"Chekov!" He yelled to get the man's attention. The shots slowly died down as all eyes were on Mac. He could practically hear Jack curse, and his brother had his lips closed.

 

"What?" The man called.

 

"A trade! Her life for yours!"

 

Mac then opened his hand and he heard Danny smack Steve.

 

"You think a flash grenade will frighten me? Ha!" 

 

"Have it your way." Mac threw the grenade, causing it to explode. While everyone was distorted, Mac ran for Riley, pulling her away. He began untangling her restraints. Then, a shot rang out and the whole building froze.

 

"Jack." Riley whispered. "No."


	49. Chekov + Phoenix + 5-0 pt. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Welp, this is the final chapter of the 'Chekov +Phoenix + 5-0" saga. Though, I might do an "aftermath" one shot. I'm actually relieved, because I have no idea what else I'd do to it. I'm sorry, I wasn't too descriptive. I'm working on it! 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'MacGyver' or 'Hawaii 5-0' I do own Chekov. He may reappear in later one-shots. I don't know yet. Please enjoy!
> 
> **side-note:  
> Y'all are welcome.

_ Mac had ran to the car, Steve was keeping his eye on Mac, not entirely worried about Dalton. At least  _ **_he_ ** _ carried a gun. The Hawaii native watched as the blonde's fingers pulled and twisted the wires before he came back. Just as quickly, he morphed the flash grenade. He looked over at Steve, and a slight worried feeling erupted in the pit of Steve's stomach. _

 

_ The kid looked ready to die.  _

 

_ "Mac-" _

 

_ "Do you trust me?" _

 

_ Steve looked from the car, to Mac. To the open space behind him. Bullets were ringing. Shots being fired from all around. Steve finally got an idea of how Jack feels and why he has grey hair. A deep breath in, and Steve looks at him. _

 

_ "With ya, brother." _

 

_ It took everything in him, not to follow. To trust Mac. Then came the gunshot that stopped everything.  _

 

_ A second one that ended the war. _

 

__ _ ******** _

"JACK!" Mac screamed as he turned and watched his brother jump in front of a bullet that wasn't meant for him. Mac had just gotten Riley free and now he just witnessed his brother, who had taken off his bulletproof vest, take a bullet. Mac, despite the fire fight, skidded over to Jack. The bullet hit him in just above the stomach. 

 

"Mac?"

 

"Jack!" Mac's voice was rushed, he was trying to staunch the flow. Mac looked from the wound to his brothers eyes. The light in them was fading. 

 

"Sarah! Steve! S-somebody call for a medic!" Mac cried, the firefight with Maxim Chekov had ended. At this point, Mac didn't care if his bomb made out of car parts exploded or that Danny had punched Chekov and shoved him against the wall. He didn't really even register Chin or Kono aiding Riley, (part of him would later feel bad.) No. All he cared about was his brother.

 

"J-Jack… d-don't go." Mac begged his brother, just as Sarah and Steve fell to their knees. Sarah at his head, Steve on the other side. 

 

"Hey, you can't tap out this early man." Steve stated. 

 

Jack wasn't listening, his eyes were on Mac. 

 

"GET A- GET A MEDIC! NOW!" Mac screamed.

 

"M-Mac."

 

Mac looked down ignoring the blood that now covered his hands. Ignored the tears that fell from his eyes. He came here to save his family, never intending to lose a different member. Jack gave him a sad smile.

 

"I don-I don't think they'll make it." He coughed.

 

"Don't say that." Mac remarked, applying more pressure. Then Riley was by his side. Jack looked at her.

 

"I-I have a letter for ya, Mac. In my desk- it looks- it looks like you win the bet."

 

Mac shook his head, knowing what he was talking about, but not accepting it. His eyes looked up at Steve. The Hawaiian native closed his eyes and shook his head. Blue eyes met hazel ones, as he looked over at Sarah. She made the same emotion. 

 

"Riles,"

 

Riley sniffled, "I'm right here, Jack."

 

"Keep him on the straight and narrow."

 

"I-I'll try my best, Jack." tears fell from her eyes.

 

"Steve, thanks man."

 

"Always."

 

"Sarah?" Their eyes met and Sarah rubbed his temple a smile on her lips.

 

"I know, Jack. I did too."

 

Jack took a strangled deep breath in. Everyone got up to leave, leaving the two brothers on alone. Sarah held Riley up and they watched the blonde, his hands still on the wound now completely red. He wasn't going to let go. Jack looked back at his baby brother, a smirk on his lips.

 

"You gotta let go, Mac."

 

" _ No. _ " Mac muttered.

 

"Hey, now is not the time to be stubborn."

 

"It's the perfect time, Jack! You are- your not gonna leave me! You promised." Mac stuttered. Jack winced as the pressure added to the pain.

 

"Mac- I love you."

 

"No! Jack! Jack don't go!"

 

"See you on the other side." 

 

With that his eyes closed and he took his last breath. The agony and pain erupted and Mac dropped his face falling near Jack's heart and he sobbed. He didn't care if it wasn't professional or who was there. He let it all out. He gripped Jack's shirt. And he cried. 

 

                          ********

"Out of my way!" The women ordered, not that she needed to. The nurses practically made a way for her. When she got the call from Sarah, she made her way down. A local informant picked her up and brought her to the right hospital. Bozer was back at Phoenix, he wanted to be here, but was worried that he may be in the way. He'd make up for it.

 

She just turned the corner, when she came to a stop. Taking in the room, she knew the outlook was off the charts. Sarah was pacing, Steve was sitting down, elbows on his thighs, face looking down. Riley wasn't in the waiting room, probably getting medical help and hating it. A blonde, Danny Williams she assumed, had a cup in his hands. Blinking, Matty took a breath. 

 

"Where is he?"

 

The moment the question slipped out, Steve and Sarah's attention went straight for her. One swallowed, the other turned her head. Matty followed the line of sight and crumpled. Mac had fallen asleep in the corner, what she assumed was Jack's jacket wrapped around him. Letting out a breath, she turned to look at the teams. 

 

"What happened?" She would worry about her blondie in a second. She was here on business. Though her heart was telling her to go to Mac. Comfort the boy who looked no older than when she adopted him. The three remaining adults looked at each other. Eyes blinking, mouths slightly open. 

 

They were all still in shock.

 

"Mac caused a distraction." Steve voiced.

 

"Chekov shot." Sarah added.

 

"So we shot back. And beat him to a pulp." Danny voiced.

 

Matty nodded, her attention on Mac; "Agent Davis? Agent MacGyver?"

 

All eyes went toward the floor. There was a heavy sigh from the ex-Navy SEAL. Matty eyed him and he stood up.

 

"Agent Davis is being treated for severe hypothermia and dehydration. And multiple contusions to her wrists and back. Agent MacGyver-"

 

" _ Jack-" _ a small whimper came from the corner of the room. Mac's head raised before falling back to the spot it was in. Matty turned to Sarah.

 

"Has anybody t-"

 

"No." Sarah looked at Steve and nodded, she'll take over, "It took a team of nurses, Steve, and I to pull him away. The EMT's had taken Jack's jacket off, I took it. Mac began pacing the room. His hands are still covered in Jack's blood. I-we- couldn't get him to go to the bathroom to wash it off. He was in shock and in what seemed to be on autopilot. He started rambling about-"

 

" _ No! Jack!"  _ All eyes went to the blonde boy who jumped awake. His eyes still glazed over with sleep, he started to look around for somebody that wasn't there. Matty swallowed, as she began to walk towards Mac slowly. It was easier to walk slowly towards him when he was in this state, anybody could usually talk him down. 

 

He was still looking around, clutching the jacket when Matty was in front of him. 

 

"Mac, sweetie. Go to sleep. It'll be okay. Jack will be here soon." Her tone was gentle and she had reached out and touched his head. He tensed, if only for a minute and then he relaxed.

 

"I'm sorry…" he was out like a light.

 

Matty let her hand slip away and she prayed that Jack pulls through. Or she'll kill him, herself.

 

                            *******

"Anytime would be nice there, Dalton."

 

Jack let out a grunt and turned his head away. His senses were coming back slowly. The scratchy blanket, the disgusting smell of bleach and ammonia. Not to mention a weight over his arm and the voice of his boss. He sniffed and decided to just fall back to sleep. Ma wouldn't mind and Mac wou-

 

Jack shot straight up, before flinching and laying back. He let out a cough, and with a disoriented sight, he took in his room. He found his brother practically laying on top of him, Riley on a couch and his mom on the other side. Arms crossed and giving him the mom look of disapproval and annoyance. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

"You wake either Riley or Mac, I'll bench you for nine months." 

 

It was an empty threat, but Matty still looked serious. Blinking, Jack looked back down at his brother. Clenching his arm, he felt Mac let out a breath, and felt pressure as Mac squeezed back. A smile on his lips.

 

"What happened?" Jack asked, his voice rusty and off beat. Riley looked awful, though after her ordeal with Chekov he isn't surprised. Looking back at his brother, he looked like he went a couple rounds with a bull, and then a truck. He had bags under his eyes, hair a mess. His clothes looked relatively new and clean.

 

"You got shot." Sarah said, coming up with a cup of ice chips, she looked down at Mac. A small smile on her lips.

 

"You've been under for about a week and two days. Mac hasn't left your side. Nor as Riley. They both drifted to sleep just before you woke up."

 

Jack blinked and with his other hand, that wasn't held by his brother, wiped away sleep. Sarah gave him a few ice chips. The cooling liquid relieving the burn. He laid back and thought about it. He looked at Matty, who had taken a seat. There were lines of worry on her face. Guilt rushed through him, then he wiped it away. He took a breath. He was alive. He was well… and oh crap! 

 

A stream of memories of what he told Mac- no wonder why his brother hadn't left his side. Why he had only fallen asleep because of exhaustion. Jack mentally facepalmed. He was going to fix this. He was. 

 

"We are just glad that you're alive." 

 

Jack was glad to, but was dreading the talk he'd have with Mac.

 


	50. Aftermath +Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> M'kay so there is a part in this one shot that probably doesn't make sense with the rest. However, I left it in there. Also, I was busy this morning, so I just- you know posted it now. Please enjoy. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
> I don't own 'MacGyver.'

Jack can count on both hands how many times Mac has stuck to him like a leech throughout their brotherhood. If he was being honest, Jack stuck to him more than Mac ever did. It wasn't worrisome if Jack stuck close to Mac, it was normal to see the native Texan shadowing his brother. Mac  was  a trouble magnet. Jack on the other hand was  not. That being said, Mac being a leech meant that somewhere Jack messed up. 

 

And if Jack was being honest, he honestly really did. He did mess up. Because he told his brother that he wasn't gonna make it. Now, he had a blonde haired, blue eyed brother who was laying on his couch. His eyes closed, head on Jack's lap. It had been nine days and counting. Jack had wanted to talk to Mac about this, he did. However, everytime he started to Mac would look at him with puppy eyes. 

 

No one can resist puppy eyes. Except for Matty. Jack secretly thinks his mom is a monster.

 

Hearing Mac shift, Jack looked down at his brother. Jack huffed. 

 

"Look, Mac. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let go. You know that, don't you? If I'm being honest with you… I think your my guardian angel that my Memaw always talked about. Though, I think she was talking about an angel's in the sky. I know you can't hear me. But, I love you and I promise, I  promise … I won't give up. However, you have to  promise  not to leave me. We die together or not at all. I love you."

 

Mac shuffled again. 

 

"You have always been a softie, Dalton."

 

Jack looked up when he heard his mother. Her arms crossed, with a smile on her lips. Jack had been out for the count. As has the team. 

 

"He's been getting better." Jack replied.

 

Matty nodded as she walked up and ran her fingers through his hair. The happy look slowly fading into a sad one.

 

"He looks the same way he did, when we came home to you saying your going to the military."

 

Jack remembers that. Mac didn't leave his side for days. Mac slept on his bedroom floor up until the day he officially left. Matty told him days later that Mac wouldn't touch his room. He avoided it like the plague, he would just look at the bedroom door longingly. 

 

Though, him going into the military wasn't the first time and it obviously wasn't going to be the last. 

 

Mac shifted.

 

"You still haven't talked to him, have you?" Matty asked.

 

Jack looked down, then back up at his mom, "No."

 

Matty nodded.

 

                             ********

"Mac, tell me your contraption is ready? I'm almost out of ammo, man." Another shot rang out and Mac froze. Suddenly he wasn't in the woods anymore. He was back in Hawaii. The warehouse, and he all he saw was Jack on the ground. Blood everywhere. 

 

"Mac!  Mac!"  Jack shouted, Mac glanced up at him and he could hear Jack curse under his breatg. Before Mac could stop him, his brother grabbed the contraption and threw it. A lot of the leaves and grass were pretty dead but there was a river. It wasn't their problem. Once the lantern thing landed, Jack grabbed Mac's hand and they were off. Exfil was so close. 

 

Once both of them got out of the bush, the helicopter was there. Waiting. They climbed on and they were off the ground. Mac couldn't bring himself to look at anything but his hands. When they got back, he was going to resign.

 

                          ********

"Mac?" The blonde boy didn't turn around as he continued to stare at the flames. Maybe if he just pretended that he wasn't listening than maybe they would go away they would leave him alone. Then the part of him who knew his family came back to him and he sighed. He felt someone sit beside him, but he didn't turn to greet them. His eyes never fell from the fire. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to be around anybody. He just wanted to be by himself.

 

"I should've grabbed the marshmallows." Jack's voice broke the silence. Mac though, didn't speak. Blinking he shuffled away from his brother. He would've gone a couple more inches, but Jack grabbed his wrist gently.

 

"Mac. We gotta talk."

 

"We don't need to do anything! You need to leave!" His voice was harsh, but the guilt was swimming in his tone. 

 

"No. You don't get to do that!" Jack responded, standing up.

 

"I haven't done anything, Jack!"

 

Jack took in a breath, he needed to calm down or he'd lose this argument, and more importantly his brother. Counting backwards from 50, Jack looked at Mac. The blonde had bags under his eyes and he looked skinnier than normal. His brother was in pain and refusing to knowledge it. Just like when they were younger and on the run. He'd stay close and then the next week would run off. Jack would spend days looking for him. 

 

"Mac!" Jack's tone was sharp, it's the same tone he used in the Sandbox. Mac barely listened to it, but still every once in a while… blue eyes timidly looked up at him, the dark brown eyes softened.

 

"Mac. I'm right here. What happened in Hawaii wasn't your fault. I did it to save everyone. To save  you. "

 

"Y-you let go. Y-you promised that we would die together. A wookies debt. And you- you left." There was so much emotion in Mac's voice it took a moment for Jack to register all of them. 

 

"Mac-"

 

" No! You promised."

 

Jack took a deep breath, and he pulled Mac into a hug, one that Jack knew his little brother didn't want. 

 

"Mac. I love you and I will  always  fight. For you. For mom. For this family."

 

Mac smiled into Jack's shirt. He was still annoyed, but at least he had his brother.

 


End file.
